Vampire pour le meilleur
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu prendre un calice sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, son plus fidèle Mangemort, lui qui croit à ses idées, devra gérer un Survivant rebelle sans pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Slash HP/LM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Vampire pour le meilleur

**Raiting** : M

**Pairing** : Slash HP/LM

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, mais je prends le gauche ! Ahah… Quel humour ! J'avoue ne plus avoir d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ! xD

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu prendre un calice sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, son plus fidèle Mangemort, lui qui croit à ses idées, devra gérer un Survivant rebelle sans pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Slash HP/LM.

**NdA** : J'ai essayé de coller de près aux caractères originaux mais évidemment, pour le bien de l'histoire, il y aura quelques écarts.

**Bêta** : Merci à littleiceleaf de corriger mon histoire !

.oOo.

Chapitre 1 : Lucius

.oOo.

Lucius Malfoy était un homme dont la vie était assez simple.

Sa mère étant morte en couches, elle n'avait eu le temps que de lui donner son nom : Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Dès sa plus tendre enfance, il avait été éduqué par son père, Abraxas Malfoy, comme le digne héritier d'une famille de Sang-Pur devait l'être.

A partir de ses trois ans, un instructeur était venu quelques heures chaque jour pour lui apprendre à parler correctement, à se tenir droit et à être respectueux. Il lui avait lu des histoires écrites spécialement pour les petits Sang-Pur : pas de contes de princesses ou autres niaiseries, il s'agissait d'histoires soi-disant véridiques sur les terribles conséquences du mariage entre sorciers et Moldus, comme la disparition progressive de la magie par exemple. D'autres contes parlaient du mode de vie des Moldus, majoritairement comparé à celui des animaux. C'était un bourrage de crâne progressif en somme.

À ses quatre ans, il n'avait vu son père qu'à de rares occasions et ne l'avait jamais touché. Il avait été élevé par des elfes de maison et son précepteur, comme le voulait la tradition. Matériellement parlant, il n'était pas à plaindre et avait reçu des tas de cadeaux, tout ce dont il avait besoin. À part de la tendresse.

Il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il n'avait connu que ça après tout. C'était pour lui tout à fait normal de ne voir son père que lors de ses anniversaires ou des célébrations sorcières.

A cinq ans, Abraxas avait commencé à lui donner des leçons lui-même. Celles que l'instructeur ne pouvait lui enseigner. Il lui avait entré dans le crâne les mêmes règles qu'à tous les Malfoy depuis des générations :

Un Malfoy n'a pas de faiblesse.

Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse devant personne.

Un Malfoy ne pleure pas.

Un Malfoy obtient tout ce qu'il désire.

Un Malfoy a le sang le plus pur.

Un Malfoy est le meilleur dans tous les domaines.

Un Malfoy n'éprouve aucun sentiment.

Abraxas avait parfois utilisé la force pour lui inculquer les bonnes manières et le savoir-vivre dû à son rang, mais c'était ainsi.

Dans les vieilles familles, l'apprentissage se faisait à la dure. Ce n'était pas de la maltraitance... Du moins pas à leurs yeux. C'était uniquement pour se faire respecter, pour enseigner et c'était de cette façon qu'Abraxas avait éduqué son fils. Lucius avait goûté aux gifles, aux coups de règles sur les doigts, voire aux coups de cannes, si cela s'avérait utile pour son père.

A l'âge de sept ans, Lucius avait su se tenir comme un Lord : droit et fier. Il avait suivi Abraxas dans les soirées mondaines et avait brillé par sa politesse et son savoir-vivre. Il ne savait pas jouer et avait regardé les enfants qui osaient lui proposer une partie de Bataille Explosive avec dédain. Le seul jeu auquel il acceptait alors de participer était les échecs. Il était un très bon stratège et écrasait ses adversaires tels des insectes.

Dès son plus jeune âge, Lucius était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, bien plus que son père qui n'avait pas grand chose pour lui, mise à part son immense fortune. Il avait hérité des cheveux blonds, presque blancs des Malfoy qui tombaient sur ses épaules telle une cascade argentée. Il avait les yeux gris de sa mère, les pommettes hautes, signe typique de l'aristocratie, des lèvres fines et bien dessinées.

Il évoluait toujours parmi la foule avec grâce et élégance. Il était distingué et charmant, très observateur et savait remarquer des détails pour les utiliser à bon escient.

Il complimentait aussi bien les réussites professionnelles que les nouvelles parures ou les naissances dans les familles lointaines. Il connaissait les arbres généalogiques de tout le monde, leur rang, leur sang, leur situation financière et leurs intérêts. Il savait flatter les personnes utiles et rabaisser les plus faibles.

Oh oui, Lucius était la fierté de son père et chaque personne de la haute société savait que ce garçon irait loin.

Cela avait été pour cette raison que, alors que Lucius était encore un enfant, Abraxas avait été envahi de demandes de fiançailles pour son fils unique. Il avait vite porté son choix sur l'un ou l'une des descendants de la maison des Black. L'association de leurs deux familles aurait dû apporter plus de pouvoir à son fils, une génétique parfaite pour un héritier sans aucun doute parfait et surtout, Sang-pur.

Ca avait été ainsi qu' à dix ans, Lucius Malfoy avait été fiancé à Narcissa Black, alors âgée de neuf ans.

A son arrivée à Poudlard, il s'était imposé naturellement comme leader. Il était beau, puissant et charismatique et connaissait déjà beaucoup de sorts. Il avait travaillé sans relâche, poussé par son père pour être le meilleur. Il pratiquait aussi la magie noire et excellait dans cet art. Même s'il ne pouvait l'utiliser à Poudlard, tous savaient qu'il était dangereux. Même du haut de ses onze ans, il avait su imposer le respect.

Depuis longtemps, bien avant la naissance de Lucius, Abraxas faisait partie d'un groupe de Sang-Pur défendant les intérêts de leur communauté. Ce regroupement de sorciers était alors mené par un homme qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort et qui voulait ramener les traditions du monde sorcier, interdire celles des Moldus, donner plus d'accès à la magie noire et faciliter l'intégration des créatures magiques.

Lord Voldemort était un homme au physique envoûtant. Il avait de magnifiques yeux marron, des cheveux bruns ondulés et une carrure impressionnante. Il laissait échapper une aura de puissance et semblait être un parfait Sang-Pur, si bien qu'il rassemblait les foules.

Le père de Lucius avait tout de suite adhéré à ses idées. Il était devenu l'un de ses financiers et organisait ses soirées. Abraxas se servait aussi de ses relations pour faire connaître le groupe et attirer de nouveaux adeptes.

Si le rassemblement avait été au début un groupe d'aristocrates qui buvaient des cocktails en parlant des derniers ragots et en finançant une campagne politique, au fil du temps, Lord Voldemort avait commencé à devenir plus autoritaire et à engager des actions plus violentes. Il avait disparu durant une longue période et était revenu plus laid, plus féroce, plus menaçant. Puis ça avait été la dégringolade. Il avait trouvé un nom et des tenues pour les personnes qui le suivaient, comme une secte : les Mangemorts.

Il n'acceptait pas les refus et menaçait ceux qui voulaient quitter le groupe. Il avait ensuite demandé à ses Mangemorts de se prosterner devant lui et d'embrasser ses robes, comme s'il était un dieu. Il leur avait ordonné de l'appeler Maître, et tuait quiconque se dressait devant lui.

Abraxas, qui avait été avec lui depuis le début, n'avait pas vu à quel point le sorcier avait dégénéré, et lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, il était trop tard. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de partir. Mais il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il bafouait la règle numéro deux des Malfoys pour ses convictions et non par crainte.

Cela avait été comme une évidence lorsqu'il avait ensuite présenté son fils au Lord Noir. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, Lucius, sur ordre de son père, parlait de Lord Voldemort à Poudlard et attirait les gens dans les griffes de cet homme. Il repérait aussi les talents particuliers, les gens doués et donnait les noms à son père pour qu'il les transmette au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lors de sa cinquième année, son père l'avait préparé à rencontrer son Maître durant les vacances de Noël. Il lui avait fait maintes recommandations et lui avait expliqué ce qui se passerait.

Lorsqu'il avait dit à son fils qu'il devrait s'agenouiller et baiser les robes du mage noir, Lucius avait alors vivement protesté. C'était complètement contraire à son éducation. Abraxas ne l'avait pas laissé finir sa phrase : le_ doloris_ avait fusé à une vitesse impressionnante et il avait alors compris. Le Lord était celui à qui obéissait son père, il était de son devoir de faire de même.

De toute façon, il connaissait les idées et les valeurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il était tout à fait pour. Il devrait juste apprendre à courber l'échine, tout en gardant le pouvoir sur les autres.

Lucius avait alors été présenté au Lord et la rencontre avait été enrichissante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un homme extrêmement puissant dont l'aura écrasait celles des autres. Il n'était pas l'homme charmant dont son père lui avait parlé, mais il avait quelque chose d'hypnotique.

Après la réunion, le Lord Noir avait demandé à voir Lucius à part et lui avait dit que son père était de moins en moins efficace et qu'il comptait sur lui pour prendre la relève. Il voulait que Lucius soit très discret dans ses rangs, qu'il ne prenne pas de risques et qu'il s'insinue dans la politique du pays.

Voldemort avait bien vu que Lucius était doué pour parler. Il avait un physique plus qu'avantageux et savait en jouer, il savait charmer et envoûter. Le Lord Noir avait été sûr que le garçon qu'il avait devant lui deviendrait un homme respecté et influent. Il voulait donc l'avoir à ses côtés, plus fidèle que jamais.

Alors, Lucius avait obéit et ça avait été pendant cette cinquième année qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Severus Snape.

Severus était un garçon au physique ingrat, il était maladroit et mal habillé. Il était rejeté par les élèves de sa maison car il n'avait pas le profil d'un Serpentard. De plus, il traînait avec une Sang-de-bourbe.

Mais Lucius avait senti quelque chose chez ce garçon. Il l'avait suivi de loin, l'avait observé. Il avait repéré ses facilités en potion, voire son don. Il avait vu les bleus sur son corps à chaque retour de vacances, et il avait vu ses altercations avec les Maraudeurs.

Pour la deuxième année de Severus, et donc la sixième de Lucius, celui-ci l'avait pris sous son aile. Étant préfet, il avait le droit d'enlever des points et de mettre des retenues et il ne s'était pas privé pour James Potter et sa bande. Il prenait souvent Severus à part pour lui expliquer les traditions des Sang-Pur, il lui donnait des cours de maintien et quelques bases qu'il aurait dû connaître, descendant d'une grande famille.

C'est lors de ces cours qu'il avait remarqué la grande facilité de Severus pour l'Occlumancie et qu'il avait aussi pu confirmer que Severus était un génie des potions.

Il avait donc envoyé une lettre au Lord, lui faisant directement part de sa trouvaille. Voldemort lui avait répondu de garder ce petit bijou à l'œil et d'essayer de le rallier.

Lucius avait été marqué pendant les vacances suivantes, sous l'œil fier de son père. La brûlure avait été horrible, mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître, laissant les Mangemorts épatés par son self-control et un Lord Noir intérieurement ravi de son nouveau soldat.

La septième et dernière année avait été calme et il en avait profité pour se faire plaisir. Il avait eu un bon nombre de conquêtes, hommes ou femmes. Lucius connaissait depuis bien longtemps les plaisirs de la chair et ne s'en privait pas. Beaucoup de personnes étaient prêtes à se vautrer dans la luxure avec un tel étalon, même s'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en parler aux autres sous peine de graves représailles.

Et puis, il était entré dans la vie active. Pendant cette année, il s'était occupé de sa réputation, de ses contacts. Il était allé très souvent au Ministère et avait avancé petit à petit, devenant un homme influent.

L'année suivante avait été marquée par la fin des études de sa fiancée, Narcissa. Ils s'étaient mariés l'année suivante, dans la noble tradition des Sang-Pur. Cela avait été une cérémonie époustouflante qui avait coûté une fortune. Les deux mariés formaient un couple d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Une beauté froide, glaciale, mais saisissante.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole de toute la journée. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Le mariage avait été préparé par Druella et Cygnus Black, financé par Abraxas Malfoy. Nul besoin de correspondre avec son épouse.

Lucius avait essayé de converser avec elle lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois en deuxième année, mais il s'était heurté à un mur. Il avait alors décidé que ça serait à elle de faire le prochain effort. Un Malfoy ne suppliait pas pour un peu d'attention.

Cela avait donc été dans cette ambiance glaciale qu'ils étaient partis se coucher, et dans cette même froideur qu'ils avaient consommé leur mariage. Pas un bruit n'avait passé le barrage de leurs lèvres lorsqu'il l'avait pénétrée. Elle était vierge, comme le voulait, une fois de plus, la tradition. Il avait bien essayé de lui donner du plaisir mais à la vue de la réaction de sa nouvelle épouse, il avait conclu qu'elle voulait juste que cela s'arrête.

Il s'était donc dépêché d'en finir, s'imaginant sa dernière nuit avec l'incroyable jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes qu'il avait trouvée lors de son voyage en Espagne. Il s'était souvenu de sa peau douce et légèrement hâlée, ses petits seins bien ronds, ses cheveux courts, ses yeux clairs. Étaient-ils bleus ? Gris ? Peu importe. Son seul souvenir l'avait emmené au septième ciel.

Il avait ensuite quitté la chambre, sans un mot pour sa compagne, et s'était installé dans une autre pièce, dans une autre aile du manoir. Ainsi, il était sûr de ne pas croiser cette femme par inadvertance. Les seuls moments qu'il passait avec elle étaient au dîner chaque soir. Et chaque soir étaient les mêmes : ils dînaient sans s'adresser un mot ou un regard, sauf quand Lucius annonçait qu'il viendrait l'honorer le soir même.

Il n'en avait aucune envie mais était obligé s'il voulait un héritier. Il allait donc la rejoindre une fois par semaine. Elle était toujours nue lorsqu'il arrivait, il se déshabillait et se plaçait au dessus d'elle. Ils ne faisaient aucun bruit, ne se caressaient pas non plus et ne faisaient ça que par devoir.

Lucius avait découvert en France une sorte de maison close de luxe. Elle n'accueillait que les sorciers fortunés, garantissait un anonymat total et un plaisir certain. Il s'y rendait plusieurs fois par mois et choisissait un homme ou une femme à chaque fois avec qui il passait une nuit de débauche, soulageant ainsi ses pulsions sexuelles.

Severus avait rejoint le mouvement des Mangemorts après un chagrin d'amour avec sa Sang-de-Bourbe. Lucius l'avait de nouveau pris sous son aile parmi les Mangemorts car il y était respecté et chacun suivait ses directives. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi protégeait Severus en quelque sorte. Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de remarquable et d'extrêmement utile pour la cause, il avait vite grimpé les échelons au sein de l'organisation.

Narcissa tomba enceinte seulement cinq ans plus tard. Et donna naissance à Draco Lucius Malfoy le 5 juin 1980. Ce fut à ce moment là que Lucius arrêta de visiter son épouse. Il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir donné un héritier, mais après toutes ses années, il s'était rendu compte que sa femme avait des problèmes d'ordre psychologique. Elle était une sorte de coquille vide. Elle connaissait les coutumes, les bonnes manières et savait se comporter parfaitement dans toutes les situations, mais au delà de ça il n'y avait rien. Comme une poupée que l'on place sur une jolie étagère et que l'on exhibe à ses convives. La consanguinité chez les Sang-Pur était un véritable problème.

Elle avait accouché puis n'avait plus jamais approché le bébé. Elle avait fait une dépression suite à sa grossesse, et l'avait comblée grâce aux nombreuses réceptions où elle se rendait, ou qu'elle donnait. Elle se vautrait dans le luxe en dépensant l'argent que Lucius mettait à sa disposition.

Lucius, lui, avait été ravi de voir que son fils était apparemment en pleine forme. Il l'avait déjà vu sourire lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite quelques jours avant ses trois mois.

Il passait le voir quotidiennement, ce qui n'était normalement pas une façon de faire, mais il était fasciné par cette petite chose. Ce petit être hurlant et gigotant. Il n'avait jamais changé une couche, ni même donné un biberon. Il l'avait rarement porté. Il se contenait la plupart du temps de rester à côté de lui et de le regarder.

A chaque fois qu'il venait, Draco se mettait à gazouiller et à sourire, comme s'il savait qui il était, comme s'il le reconnaissait. Lucius ne comprenait pas pourquoi il revenait sans cesse, pourquoi il portait tant d'importance à un être qui ne comprenait rien, ne pouvait rien faire de lui-même à part baver. Pourtant, il était fasciné. Savoir que cette petite chose venait en partie de lui était étrange.

Il avait commencé à interagir avec son fils lorsque l'enfant avait commencé à agiter ses petits bras potelés vers lui. Il lui donnait parfois son doigt que l'enfant attrapait avec agilité et qu'il étudiait avec fascination, louchant légèrement. Il avait parfois essayé de le mettre dans sa bouche, mais les grognements désapprobateurs de Lucius et sa grimace de dégoût l'avait calmé.

Petit à petit, ils avaient fait connaissance, s'apprivoisant lentement. Lucius s'était surpris à avoir des gestes tendres pour son fils. Il le complimentait lorsqu'il le devait, il lui expliquait des choses et embrassait parfois le sommet de son crâne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. C'était comme si, lorsqu'il était avec son fils, il se mettait en veille et laissait ses instincts parler pour lui.

Il ne savait pas si c'était comme cela qu'on se comportait avec un enfant, si son père avait fait ça lorsqu'il était petit. Il avait l'impression d'être seul au milieu de cet apprentissage. Alors, il le faisait.

Alors que Draco avait environ dix-huit mois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu par un insignifiant bambin.

Lucius avait continué sa tâche et gravi les échelons au Ministère. Il se sentait tout de même soulagé car le Lord avait été de plus en plus difficile à satisfaire, il s'était même mis à torturer ses fidèles lorsqu'il était mécontent. Sans pour autant l'avouer et regrettant que les actions pour préserver les Sang-Pur disparaissent avec lui, Lucius avait senti un poids en moins sur les épaules.

Il avait donc continué son travail au Ministère et de s'occuper de Draco, avec plus de douceur qu'il n'en avait jamais fait preuve. Draco était un petit garçon intelligent, calme et joyeux, il apportait la sérénité à son père.

Peu après les cinq ans de Draco les choses avaient changé. Lucius jouait tranquillement avec son fils. Oh, il ne se traînait pas à quatre pattes par terre pour imiter un dragon, ni ne jouait à la course de balais, mais un simple puzzle magique sur une table. Il en faisait souvent avec lui et aimait ce moment de calme et de partage.

Cela avait donc été à ce moment qu'Abraxas était entré dans la pièce, l'air furieux.

« Que penses-tu être en train de faire Lucius ? »

Celui-ci s'était levé et avait regardé son père dans les yeux, gardant un visage impassible.

« Eh bien, je m'occupe de mon héritier. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça, mon garçon ! Regardes un peu cet enfant ! »

Il avait agité les bras en direction de Draco qui se cachait derrière les jambes de son père.

« Il est faible et ridicule ! A son âge tu parlais mieux qu'un enfant de dix ans, tu connaissais toutes les stratégies aux échecs ! Tu dois prendre un précepteur et apprendre à cet insignifiant bambin comment se comporte un Malfoy. »

Il avait ensuite empoigné le garçon par le bras, le faisant pleurer. Bien loin de s'attendrir, Abraxas s'était fâché et lui avait lancé un sortilège douloureux. Il lui avait demandé de réciter les règles des Malfoy et à chaque erreur il lui lançait un sort.

Draco n'avait pas compris. Son père ne l'avait pas défendu et était resté debout à la même place, à regarder son grand-père lui faire du mal.

Après des heures de larmes, Abraxas avait décidé d'arrêter et de reprendre plus tard. Le gamin n'était plus bon à rien et n'arrivait pas à se retenir de pleurer. Il avait alors expliqué à Lucius comment se comporter avec un enfant, il avait choisi d'office un enseignant et lui avait interdit de partager les niaiseries et les jeux : c'était le travail des elfes.

Alors la vie le Draco avait radicalement changé. Il n'avait plus vu son père pendant plusieurs semaines. Il avait reçu les leçons d'un inconnu très dur avec lui, qui n'hésitait pas à lui taper sur les doigts s'il faisait une erreur.

Lorsqu'il voyait son père, celui-ci restait froid et distant. Il n'avait plus droit aux petits gestes d'affection dont il était si friand, même s'ils avaient été rares. Alors Draco avait compris qu'il n'était plus un enfant, qu'il devait se comporter comme un adulte. Il avait appris les règles des Malfoy, les échecs et les bonnes manières. Il avait suivi son père et copié son attitude à la perfection, devenant aussi arrogant et imbu de lui-même.

A dix ans, il faisait la fierté de son père et de son grand-père. Il était un enfant intelligent, réfléchi et rusé. Un véritable héritier Malfoy. Il y avait cependant une différence entre Draco et Lucius.

Draco était plus fragile.

Il ne le laissait paraître, mais son père avait déjà intercepté les regards tristes qu'il posait parfois sur lui. Il l'avait déjà surpris à pleurer seul dans sa chambre.

Et Lucius s'en voulait. Il était persuadé que s'il n'avait pas eu ses gestes tendres, ses attentions, durant ses premières années, son fils aurait sûrement été plus fort. Il aurait moins souffert... Cela avait été cette année là qu'Abraxas était décédé de la dragoncelle. Lucius ne le pleura pas, ne fut pas même ému. C'était la logique des choses...

En attendant, même s'il s'était montré moins dur que l'avait été son père, il avait tenu l'éducation de son fils d'une main de fer.

Lorsque Draco était entré à Poudlard, Lucius avait surveillé attentivement ses notes par l'intermédiaire de Severus.

Il avait gardé de très bons contacts avec celui-ci. Ils se voyaient très régulièrement, et même si leurs avis divergeaient sur de nombreux sujets de conversations, ils étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui d'un ami. Lucius l'avait même fait parrain de Draco.

Severus lui reprochait souvent son attitude avec son fils. Mais Lucius n'en tenait pas compte. Severus n'était qu'un Sang-Mêlé, il ne connaissait pas la vraie éducation des Sang-Pur.

La première année de Draco, marqua aussi la première année de Harry Potter. Lucius avait demandé des informations sur lui à son fils. Il avait donc appris que le jeune Potter avait été acceptée dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à du favoritisme, mais il avait bien dû admettre lorsqu'il l'avait vu jouer, que le gamin avait un don.

Lucius avait forcé son fils à être meilleur, sans succès. Pourtant un Malfoy est le meilleur dans tout les domaines...

L'année suivante, le Ministère avait fait des perquisitions, Lucius s'était débarrassé de tous ses artefacts de magie noir et avait glissé le journal que le Lord Noir lui avait confié dans le chaudron de la dernière des Weasley, espérant leur créer des problèmes.

Cela avait été à cette occasion qu'il avait rencontré le garçon pour la première fois. Ce gamin chétif et débraillé ne méritait pas sa réputation. Néanmoins, Lucius avait été déstabilisé une fraction de seconde par ses yeux trop verts et pleins de défiance. Il ne l'avait cependant pas laissé paraître.

Son plan avait bien marché vu que la petite Weasley avait libéré le monstre de Serpentard, qui avait attaqué les élèves. Il avait ainsi pu faire suspendre Dumbledore mais tout était tombé à l'eau à cause de Potter qui avait libéré la gamine et tué le monstre. En plus, cet arrogant morveux avait libéré son bon à rien d'elfe de maison. Il l'aurait réellement tué ce jour là si l'elfe ne l'avait pas défendu. Ce maudit gosse était une véritable plaie.

En quatrième année il avait participé avec d'autres Mangemorts à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Encore une occasion de croiser Potter et son armée de rouquins. Légèrement ivre, il avait aussi suivi ce crétin d'Avery pour faire un petit raid Mangemorts au beau milieu du camping. Quelle bêtise... Ils avaient été très surpris lorsque la marque des Ténèbres était finalement apparue.

À la fin de l'année, le Lord Noir était revenu, encore plus laid, encore plus cruel, encore plus malfaisant.

Lucius s'était agenouillé. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre... Il avait repris sa place de bras droit et avait repris les missions que lui confiait le Lord, ainsi que le financement. Il avait été souvent torturé car il avait perdu la confiance du Lord Noir depuis tout ce temps. En plus, la perte de son artefact l'avait rendu furieux.

Il avait finalement perdu sa place de bras droit lorsqu'il avait échoué dans sa mission de récupérer la prophétie. Toujours à cause de ce satané Potter. Heureusement, Severus l'avait sauvé d'Azkaban et l'avait ramené au manoir avant l'arrivée des Aurors, faisant fi des objections de Dumbledore.

Enfin… finalement, Azkaban aurait peut-être été une meilleure option...

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Me revoici avec cette histoire qui traîne dans mon ordinateur depuis 2017 ! Un grand merci à littleiceleaf qui me l'a corrigé à grande vitesse et qui m'a donc permis de la publier. Je comptais commencer la publication samedi, mais j'ai eu un empêchement donc la prochaine misa à jour sera peut-être samedi, peut-être dimanche... A voir. En tous cas, ça sera un chapitre par semaine comme d'habitude, et cette histoire compte 14 chapitres._

_Bonne journée et à bientôt._

_Epsi_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Vampire pour le meilleur

**Raiting** : M

**Pairing** : Slash HP/LM

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, mais je prends le gauche ! Ahah… Quel humour ! J'avoue ne plus avoir d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ! xD

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu prendre un calice sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, son plus fidèle Mangemort, celui qui croit à ses idées devra gérer un Survivant rebelle sans pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Slash HP/LM.

**NdA** : J'ai essayé de coller de près aux caractères originaux mais évidemment, pour le bien de l'histoire, il y aura quelques écarts.

**Bêta** : Merci à littleiceleaf de corriger mon histoire !

.oOo.

Chapitre 2 : Vampire

.oOo.

Lucius en était là aujourd'hui. Voldemort, furieux, l'avait envoyé dans une mission périlleuse en Transylvanie pour le punir de sa défaite. Il était seul au milieu d'Hoia Baciu à chercher une racine quelconque dont le Lord avait besoin.

Il n'avait eu le temps que de faire préparer un sac par les elfes avant de prendre le Portoloin qui l'avait mené dans une clairière. Il n'avait pas fière allure avec ses chaussures hors de prix et sa canne, en plein milieu d'une forêt boueuse et glaciale.

Azkaban n'aurait pas été pire pour un Malfoy.

Il devait trouver une racine de jonquille d'argent, une plante magique qui ne poussait qu'à cet endroit et à certains moments. Le soucis c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de savoir quand elle poussait, où exactement, comment la récolter, ni même à quoi elle ressemblait.

C'était quasiment un meurtre de la part du Lord, car il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas, mais qu'il ne pourrait pas la trouver, à moins d'un gros coup de chance. Et cette forêt était dangereuse, très dangereuse. Beaucoup de créatures y rôdaient, qu'elles soient magiques ou non.

C'était une chance qu'il ait toujours sa baguette, et il avait encore plus de chance que ses elfes aient mis dans son sac des vivres et une tente.

Mais ce fut le lendemain de ce jour épouvantable que la vie de Lucius changea irrémédiablement...

Le ciel était noir et il avait passé une journée éreintante à chercher quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était dans la clairière et venait de sortir sa tente lorsqu'il eu une impression de malaise. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et l'atmosphère devint subitement plus lourde.

Il entreprit de se retourner mais n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement qu'il sentit deux bras fermes plaquer son dos contre un torse solide et un nez se plonger dans son cou.

Lucius essaya de se dégager en donnant un coup de coude mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal en cognant sur des muscles monstrueusement dur. Il essaya de s'extirper de la prise en bougeant dans tous les sens, car non, un Malfoy ne gigotait pas et ne se dandinait pas. Il commença à légèrement paniquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce qui le tenait ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre alors que lui déployait toutes ses forces.

Il sentit deux pointes tranchantes égratigner son cou, comme pour le goûter. Il sentit aussi le souffle sur sa peau se faire plus haletant et les narines se dilater franchement alors que la créature humait profondément son odeur. Lucius comprit.

Vampire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il sentit deux crocs puissants se planter dans sa chair. Il hurla comme jamais, tant la douleur était insoutenable. Il sentit le suceur de sang aspirer son liquide vital avec avidité. Il essaya faiblement de se débattre tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Lucius sentit ses dernières forces le quitter alors qu'il pensait stupidement à cette légende, disant qu'on revoyait sa vie passer devant ses yeux.

Il vit tout en une seconde, de sa naissance à l'instant présent. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas très glorieux d'après ce qu'il voyait.

Lucius Malfoy ferma les yeux, laissant la vie le quitter.

.oOo.

Petrus fit comme d'habitude en suçant le sang de sa victime : il lut son âme.

Son statut de vampire lui permettait, depuis de nombreuses années, de voir la vie des personnes à qui il la prenait.

Ce qu'il vit dans cette proie aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils étaient presque blanc le laissa perplexe. Cet homme s'était soumis à son père, puis à son Seigneur et pourtant il avait l'âme dominante. Dans son esprit il avait toujours appelé Voldemort : Lord. Jamais Maître, comme il aurait dû le faire. Tout son être se rebellait contre les ordres mais tout cela était tellement enfoui par des années d'éducation et de bourrage de crâne, qu'il ne le voyait pas. Cet homme était brillant, il pouvait faire de grandes choses... Il avait une personnalité tellement complexe.

Petrus prit sa décision.

Il continua de pomper ce liquide vital délicieux qui montrait une grande puissance magique et le vida complètement de son sang, puis l'allongea sur l'herbe et regarda la vie le quitter lentement.

Après une poignée de minutes, Lucius Malfoy était mort.

Au moment où Petrus n'entendit plus ses battements de cœur, il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes avant que l'âme de l'homme ne s'échappe définitivement de son corps. Il ne lui en fallait pas tant pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu. D'un mouvement de tête et grâce à ses canines aiguisées, il trancha la peau de son propre poignet et le dirigea vers la bouche entrouverte de Lucius pour lui donner un peu de son liquide vermeille. Il prit garde à ne pas en laisser glisser à côté : pour un vampire, le sang était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, gâcher le sien était un sacrilège.

Quelques gouttes suffirent à faire ouvrir les yeux aveugles de Lucius. Petrus lécha la plaie de son poignet et monta à califourchon sur Lucius, mettant ses genoux de chaque côté de son bassin. Il se pencha doucement au dessus du corps inerte puis embrassa chastement ses lèvres avant de remonter sa bouche sur le front pâle. Il marmonna longuement des paroles dans une langue ancienne et embrassa à nouveau le front qui s'était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur au fur et à mesure de son incantation.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, Petrus se décala pour s'asseoir à côté de Lucius. Il savait qu'une longue attente allait débuter, et pour cause, il avait déjà fait ce rituel, c'était en réalité la troisième fois.

Il avait effectivement plus de huit cent ans à l'heure actuelle, et ses deux enfants avaient déjà plus de cinq cent ans. Il en aurait maintenant trois.

Un petit jeune qu'il faudrait former… Cela l'aurait presque rendu nostalgique, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça serait plus compliqué avec lui que ça ne l'avait été pour les autres.

Il resta donc patiemment à côté du corps sans vie de Lucius et attendit que celui-ci se transforme enfin, comme il l'avait fait pour les autres.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car après seulement quelques minutes, le corps de l'aristocrate commença à se tordre. La sueur gouttait très rapidement sur son visage, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de ce qu'il ne servirait plus ; un vampire n'était après tout qu'un corps mort.

Les vampires respiraient par habitude, non par besoin, tout comme les repas qui n'étaient pas nécessaire. Un vampire n'avait besoin que de sang, et pas pour vivre, puisqu'ils ne vivaient déjà plus, mais pour rester sain d'esprit. Un vampire en pleine soif de sang était un danger pour les autres, mais aussi pour lui-même.

Ce fut une longue nuit pour Lucius et Petrus. Le corps du blond se transforma complètement durant celle-ci. Rien de vraiment visible à l'œil nu, mais tout son métabolisme avait changé pour accepter la malédiction qui était maintenant la sienne.

Petrus était resté à ses côtés, veillant sur son corps sans défense, éloignant les prédateurs.

Peu avant l'aube, Lucius se réveilla enfin. Tout son corps était perclus de douleur, bien qu'elle s'atténuait petit à petit. Cependant, son mal de crâne empirait au fur et à mesure qu'il emmagasinait chaque son qu'il entendait.

Etait-ce vraiment un oiseau en train de sauter dans la mousse ?

Le plus inquiétant était encore la respiration lente qu'il percevait à côté de lui. Il essaya de se souvenir des derniers événement, mais sans succès. Tout était très flou. Une voix grave et vibrante résonna à ses oreilles.

« Arrêtes de te poser des questions et ouvres les yeux. »

Lucius obéit immédiatement à l'ordre et fut surpris par sa vision. Tout était dans différente nuance de gris même s'il y avait quelques teintes de couleur. Il voyait très nettement l'oiseau qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Celui-ci était pourtant très loin à travers les arbres, mais il en voyait chaque détail. Toutes les informations, aussi bien auditives que visuelles, qui pénétraient son cerveau de force lui faisait mal. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'engranger autant de chose en même temps.

Il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux noisettes d'un inconnu. Ses yeux légèrement en amandes étaient surmontés de sourcils fins, l'homme avait un nez droit, les joues creuses, une bouche charnue et un petit bouc sur le menton. Il n'était pas spécialement beau, mais dégageait une aura magnétique, presque hypnotisante. Il avait le visage impassible même si un léger sourire, presque tendre flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis Petrus et je suis maintenant ton père. »

« Mon père ? » demanda Lucius en essayant de s'habituer à tous les bruits en arrière-plan qui embrumaient son cerveau.

« Je suis un vampire, » dit Petrus sans passer par quatre chemins. « Hier je me suis nourri à ton cou. »

Aussitôt, Lucius leva la main et toucha les deux petits trous très sensible qu'il avait au niveau de sa carotide.

« La marque va bientôt disparaître. » Petrus garda le silence pendant un moment. « J'ai fait de toi un vampire. »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Lucius laissa filtrer ses émotions sur son visage alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu ce que ça impliquait. Il n'était plus un Sang-Pur, il était immortel, il devrait tuer pour vivre, il serait une arme indéniable, il verrait mourir son fils, il ne pourrait plus se soumettre et serait donc probablement torturé et tué.

« Pourquoi... » murmura-t-il.

« J'ai vu ton âme et tu as encore des choses à prouver. Tu es brillant, intelligent, rusé et malheureusement, tu n'as fait qu'obéir toute ta vie et utiliser tes compétences à mauvais escient. J'ai huit-cent ans maintenant et je dois avouer que le vie me semble fade, j'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'il se passera dans la tienne. »

« Pourquoi ?! » hurla Lucius dans le calme de la forêt.

« Tu as besoin de temps pour l'accepter et je comprends ça... Lorsque tu voudras vraiment connaître les tiens, tu pourras venir me voir. »

Petrus mit un cristal dans la poche de Lucius et lui attrapa les épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius était affalé très peu élégamment devant le manoir Malfoy et il avait dans la main une racine de jonquille d'argent.

Il se releva dignement - ou du moins essaya - et malgré le mal de tête qui lui vrillait le cerveau, tenta de garder une posture droite et une attitude neutre, mais il fut évident pour lui qu'au fur et à mesure de son avancée, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'un des couloirs du manoir Malfoy, il se rendit compte qu'il entendait chaque son provenant du grand salon ou le Lord avait installé son trône. A quelques mètres de la porte, il percevait déjà le moindre battement de cœur des personnes à l'intérieur, mais aussi les voix qui résonnaient, les bruits de talons qui martelaient le sol… Son pauvre crâne allait exploser alors qu'il avait l'impression que toute la troupe des Blizzard Sister s'était installée dans le pavillon de son oreille.

Lucius ouvrit la grande porte en chêne bien qu'il sente que sa tête commençait à tourner.

A peine avait-il franchi le seuil, qu'il s'écroula par terre, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Les bruits de la salle s'estompèrent, alors que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le l'amas de membres et d'étoffes que formait le grand Lucius Malfoy.

Avec un mouvement de tête, Voldemort fit signe à Severus d'aller voir le blond pour s'enquérir de son état.

Le potionniste marcha d'un pas vif et pressé pour s'agenouiller au côté de son ami. Il l'examina et, ne voyant pas de blessure apparente, sortit sa baguette pour lancer des sorts de diagnostic. Il fut de plus en plus pâle en constatant les résultats. Lucius était mort. Pourtant il le voyait bouger...

Il comprit.

D'un geste vif il saisit la tête de Lucius et la tourna sur le côté pour découvrir deux minuscules trous à la base de son cou.

Severus pâlit un peu plus, ce que sa couleur naturelle ne lui permettait normalement pas et tourna son visage vers le Lord. Celui-ci était le seul qui pouvait avoir un aperçu du cou de Lucius et il put voir la preuve de la nouvelle condition du blond. Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il renvoyait tout le monde sauf Severus et Lucius.

Une fois tous les Mangemorts sortis, Voldemort se rapprocha des deux hommes, toujours à terre.

« Alors Lucius... » dit-il d'une voix sifflante. « Tu as l'air d'avoir fait une rencontre intéressante... J'espère que tu n'as pas osé revenir sans ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Lucius, qui s'était un peu calmé maintenant que la foule de Mangemorts était partie, tendit la racine au Lord qui la regarda à peine.

« Alors dis-moi... Tu as miraculeusement réussi à réchapper d'une attaque de vampire ? Ça m'étonnerait... Alors Lucius, es-tu devenu un puissant vampire ou une des putes de ses chers suceurs de sang qu'ils appellent un calice ? »

Lucius voulut gronder devant le mépris évident du Lord pour les trésors des vampires. Si pour les personnes extérieures, les calices étaient des poches à sang, de la nourriture vivante et des esclaves sexuels, pour les vampires les calices étaient de précieux cadeaux, dont l'existence devait être célébrée et choyée.

Même en temps qu'humain, Lucius savait cela. Il avait beaucoup de connaissances, sur beaucoup de sujets, et celui des créatures magiques était l'un de ses préférés. Il savait donc que les calices étaient sacrés, et quelque chose en lui grondait qu'il devait défendre l'intégrité des calices.

Mais il n'était pas stupide : se rebeller le conduirait à une mort inévitable. Il ne contrôlait pas ses nouvelles perceptions et il se sentait terriblement faible depuis sa transformation. Il enfoui donc ses instincts au fond de lui, bridant un peu sa nouvelle nature.

Le Lord reprit la parole :

« Tu es donc un vampire, mais tu es aussi un Mangemort. Me restes-tu fidèle ? »

« Oui M... Mon seigneur... » murmura Lucius, en buttant sur le mot « Maître » qui sortait pourtant si naturellement avant.

« Je vois... Tu es fidèle mais pas soumis. » Le lord réfléchit un instant avant de tourner son regard vers son deuxième Mangemort. « Severus, emmène-le dans les cachots en attendant que je sache quoi en faire. »

Il se tourna sans plus de considération et partit par une porte dérobée. Le regard de Severus revint immédiatement vers son ami et il l'aida à se redresser. Il le releva ensuite sur ses pieds en le soutenant pas la hanche.

« Merlin Lucius... Dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourré... » marmonna le potionniste.

« Crois-moi mon ami, j'aurais préféré mourir que de subir pareil affront... » répondit Lucius d'une voix faible.

« Je te crois. Je sais à quel point tu étais attaché à ton sang pur... » Ils firent silence pendant qu'ils rejoignaient les cachots, puis Severus reprit la parole. « Si j'entends dire qu'il veut t'exécuter, je trouverais un moyen de te faire sortir et tu pourras t'enfuir. »

Il aida Lucius à se coucher sur la paille qui jonchait le sol de la cellule et lança un sort d'insonorisation pour qu'il ne soit plus gêné par les bruits des autres détenus en attendant qu'il s'habitue à ses nouvelles capacités. Malheureusement, Severus ne pouvait rien faire pour les odeurs nauséabondes.

« Ne dis pas de sottise Severus... Il se vengerait sur mon fils. Plutôt mourir. »

« Je le protégerais, » répondit évasivement le potionniste.

« Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Commence déjà par ce petit Sang-mêlé de Potter... »

Severus s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements de baguette pour améliorer le confort de son ami et se retourna si vite qu'il en eut des vertiges.

« Qu... »

« Je suis plus observateur, et plus proche de toi que le Lord, si lui n'a rien vu, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je sais que tu as changé de camp. Et je suppose que c'est depuis que le Lord a tué ta Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Severus regarda son ami, visiblement surpris et ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait l'air de savoir depuis longtemps qu'il était un traître, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé alors ?

« Nous nous sommes toujours protégés, nous nous sommes plusieurs fois sauvé la vie et je sais que si par le plus grand des hasards, Potter gagne cette guerre tu sauras protéger mon fils. Avec quelqu'un du camp de la lumière à nos côtés, nous avons plus de chance d'en sortir vivant quoi qu'il arrive. Pourquoi d'après toi, Draco n'a pas de marraine ? Je n'ai confiance en personne. Sauf en toi, étrangement. »

Cette confidence aurait pu être émouvante si elle n'avait pas été énoncé d'un ton plat, tel un rapport de mission quelconque.

« Alors, rien ne change ? » demanda sombrement Severus.

« Rien, » répondit Lucius en fermant les yeux pour essayer vainement de dissiper son mal de tête.

« Donnes moi ta baguette, » dit Severus en s'approchant de lui, main tendue.

Lucius lui donna sans hésitation. Même si il n'aimait pas se séparer d'elle, il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour le moment. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et entendit distinctement Severus soupirer, se détourner puis partir d'un pas quasiment silencieux en fermant doucement la porte. Et enfin…

Le calme se fit autour de lui.

Grâce au sort de Severus, il n'entendait plus aucun son, sauf sa propre respiration qu'il bloqua sans problème. C'était étrange, de ne plus respirer, mais pas gênant en soit. Seule l'odeur nauséabonde aurait pu le perturber mais ce n'était plus un problème. Même si ça l'avait été, Severus l'avait éloigné le plus possible des salles de torture et des autres prisonniers.

Ainsi, il put se reposer.

Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté dans cet état où il ne dormait pas vraiment mais n'était pas non plus réveillé. Il sortit néanmoins de cette douce plénitude lorsqu'il fut parcouru d'un sentiment étrange. Il avait... Faim ? Soif ? Il ne savait pas vraiment... C'était infime pour le moment mais il savait que ça deviendrait vite insoutenable.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, l'idée de se manque devenait obsédant. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui manquait au juste, mais il savait que s'il ne l'avait pas il deviendrait fou. Il pourrait attaquer le mur à main nu pour sortir et trouver ce qu'il cherchait tant.

Peu à peu, il devint complètement déconnecté de la réalité, laissant son instinct prendre le pas sur sa raison. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il commença à attaquer la porte de ses mains munies de griffes inconsciemment sorties.

Le bruit avait dû ameuter la moitié du manoir car lorsque la porte en chêne massif, céda, il fit face à une dizaine de Mangemorts tremblants, baguettes pointées dans sa direction.

Alors, il se déchaîna.

Il bondit grâce à sa vitesse hors-norme de vampire, sur le Mangemort le plus proche, toutes griffes dehors et planta ses canines d'une taille démesurée dans sa carotide. Il aspira goulûment le sang chaud tout en labourant l'abdomen de sa victime de ses mains.

Les Mangemorts à ses côtés ne purent réagir, trop choqués par la violence dont faisait preuve cet homme si calme et froid habituellement. Ils n'avaient même pas su qu'il était un vampire, mais à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir.

Ils reprirent leurs esprits en entendant le gargouillement écœurant que fit la victime lorsque le vampire sortit ses crocs, tout en arrachant la moitié de la gorge au passage. L'homme était mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Lucius avait pris totalement possession de ses nouvelles caractéristiques. Après plusieurs jours à tourner dans sa cellule à essayer de comprendre ce que son corps voulait, il avait eu le temps d'isoler les bruits qui ne l'intéressait pas et n'entendait plus les rats gratter les murs. Il avait aussi réussis à maîtriser sa vitesse et sa force en testant ses nouvelles compétences.

Il ne fit pas grand cas du corps qui tomba lourdement à ses pieds. Il avait enfin comprit : du sang ! Voilà ce qui lui fallait. Un sang bien chaud, ponctionné à même la source. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais goûté. Ce sang gorgé de magie d'une proie encore vivante. Il en voulait encore.

Il se tourna vers les autres Mangemorts et sauta sur le suivant. La suivante en l'occurrence. C'était une belle femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, un mètre soixante-dix, elle avait une taille fine, une poitrine moyenne, de long cheveux noir et des yeux gris. Elle était splendide.

Lucius planta ses crocs dans la chair douce du cou de la jeune femme et passa une main autour de sa taille et une autre autour de ses épaules. Être attiré par sa proie était encore meilleur. Il sentit son sexe se tendre et son pantalon devenir trop étroit alors qu'il aspirait goulûment le liquide vital. Il avait tellement envie de se fondre dans cette femme.

Cela dit, une part de sa conscience refit surface grâce au sang qu'il avait déjà ingéré. Il n'avait jamais violé personne et ce n'allait pas commencer maintenant, qu'il soit devenu un monstre ou non. La jeune femme commença à s'affaisser dans ses bras et il sentit plusieurs sorts le percuter. Apparemment les autres s'étaient réveillés.

Il enleva ses canines plus délicatement que la fois précédente et attrapa deux des Mangemorts par le cou pour les frapper l'un contre l'autre. Il éventra ensuite un autre Mangemort et sentit que les plaies des deux sorts de découpe qu'il avait reçu se refermaient à grande vitesse. Sa condition était tout de même appréciable.

« Lucius ! » appela une voix froide et sifflante.

L'aristocrate reprit ses esprits immédiatement et suspendit son geste alors qu'il allait rompre le cou d'un autre homme en robe noire. Ses yeux, maintenant rouges, se plantèrent dans ceux similaires du Lord Noir.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'un pas lent et agrippa le Mangemort le plus proche qui poussa un petit cri terrifié. Sans en faire cas, Voldemort leva sa manche et appuya sur sa marque de l'homme qui poussa un glapissement supplémentaire devant la douleur.

« Tout le monde dans la salle du trône. Toi aussi Lucius. »

Sans attendre de réponse il transplana pour attendre ses fidèles dans la plus grande pièce du manoir. Lui seul pouvait transplaner dans ses lieux.

Lucius, ne sachant pas tellement ce qui allait se passer pour lui, repoussa les cadavres de son pied avec une grimace de dégoût et partit d'un pas rapide sans un regard pour les survivants terrifiés.

Dans la salle, tout était silencieux, tout le monde attendait que le Lord Noir prenne la parole. Celui-ci était plongé dans ses pensées sans un regard pour eux. Cela dit, ce n'était pas la seul raison du silence gêné. Lucius Malfoy était entré, tel un prince, dans la posture que chacun lui connaissait, digne, noble, fière. Mais alors que le spectacle aurait pu être habituel, il n'en fut rien.

Si ça façon d'être était la même, Malfoy senior avait aujourd'hui les vêtements sales et déchirés. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, mais surtout, il avait du sang encore frais étalé autour de la bouche et sur sa chemise maintenant grise. Il avait toujours un visage impassible, mais il avait un aspect sauvage et dangereux. Si avant il était séduisant, aujourd'hui il était magnifiquement macabre. Magnétique...

Il s'était placé au côté de son épouse comme d'habitude, mais celle-ci n'arborait pourtant pas un air vide et froid. Pour une fois, elle regardait son mari et ses yeux étaient étrangement expressifs. Chacun pouvait y lire de la crainte, mais aussi du désir. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour lui.

Lucius ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne voyait plus son épouse, même lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. En revanche, il avait bien remarqué la posture tendue de son fils et son regard de pure terreur lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu. Draco était revenu au manoir pour les grandes vacances.

« Lucius approches-toi... » siffla la voix du Lord.

Tout le monde put voir Lucius s'avancer d'un pas souple et silencieux. Aussi tout le monde put voir avec horreur que l'aristocrate ne s'agenouillait pas, qu'il ne baisait pas les robes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il baissa simplement la tête en signe de respect.

Les Mangemorts retenaient leur souffle, attendant la sanction du Lord Noir pour un tel affront. À leur plus grand étonnement, aucun sort ne fut lancé sur l'impertinent. Voldemort se contenta de parler d'une voix calme.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a eu un nouveau rebondissement au sein de notre organisation. Lucius n'était pas dans mes bonnes grâces depuis un certain temps, suite à ses différents échecs. Mais il a trouvé quelque chose pour se rendre utile. Il y quelques nuits de ça, Lucius est devenu une créature des ténèbres, un vampire pour être précis. »

Dans la salle du trône il y eu un tas de halètements et d'exclamations, horrifiées ou surprise. Lucius garda son air impassible alors qu'il regardait toujours le Lord. Celui-ci coupa court aux remarques en reprenant la parole.

« Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de lui, le tuer était une solution entre autres choses… Jusqu'à ce que je tombe cet après-midi, sur un spectacle qui a attiré mon attention. Lucius a tué plusieurs de mes Mangemorts en un tour de main, et si je savais que les vampires étaient des forces de la nature et des créatures de talents, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer un combat, n'en ayant jamais vu. Je me suis rendu compte de la cruauté de ses êtres. Sa nouvelle nature l'empêchant de se soumettre à moi, il va compenser ce fait par un grand respect envers moi et nous régalera d'un magnifique spectacle sanglant de temps à autre. Il sera aussi mon homme de main. Si ses résultats sont bons, il sera de nouveau au poste de bras droit d'ici quelques semaines. »

.oOo.

Et efficace, il l'était !

Les mois passèrent et Lucius était redoutable. Il suivait à la lettre les consignes de Voldemort qui, malgré les apparences ne lui donnait pas d'ordre, bien trop conscient de l'atout de poids qu'il avait dans sa manche ; un combattant redoutable qui était aussi éternel que lui.

En une année, Lucius était redevenu le bras droit de Voldemort. Il lui était fidèle et, avec ses nouvelles dispositions, était très efficace, intimidant, dangereux, envoûtant.

Lucius, lui, ne se posait pas beaucoup de questions au quotidien. Il était dans une situation très avantageuse qui avait le mérite de protéger son fils. Les Mangemorts avaient peur de lui et personne ne voulait s'attirer ses foudres. Draco n'avait pas encore été marqué et était laissé tranquille par tout le monde. Étant irréprochable au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci n'attendait pas de Draco une future relève.

Lucius voyait bien que son fils était distant et froid avec lui. Pas qu'ils aient été vraiment liés jusqu'à maintenant, mais ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux le dérangeait. Il ne chercha pas vraiment à le comprendre, ne voyant son fils que rarement.

En revanche, depuis l'annonce de sa nouvelle condition, Narcissa essayait de reconquérir - ou plutôt de conquérir - son époux.

Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé auparavant, mais depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire elle ne voyait que lui. Elle essayait par tous les moyens de le remettre dans son lit et de rentrer dans ses grâces. Lucius en était dégoûté. Il avait auparavant essayé d'obtenir quelque chose d'elle sans y parvenir, c'était à présent trop tard. De plus, si avant le mariage il ignorait que cette femme avait un problème mental, le doute n'était aujourd'hui plus possible. Elle venait parfois dans sa chambre et se tranchait la poitrine ou les cuisses pour en faire couler le sang et tenter le vampire qui était en lui. Elle était aussi folle que sa sœur...

Lucius n'était absolument pas attiré par cette femme, ni par son sang. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas de quoi se plaindre à ce niveau là, car il se rendait plusieurs fois par semaine dans le monde moldu pour rassasier sa soif dans un meurtre sanglant.

Le Lord organisait parfois des soirées où il mettait des Moldus à sa disposition et se délectait de le regarder les réduire en miettes. Lucius n'aimait pas tellement ces affichages de ses capacités, il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, surtout que certains Mangemorts, comme Severus et Draco en étaient dégoûtés et qu'il le ressentait parfaitement.

D'autres par contre, comme Bellatrix, Narcissa et Avery, le regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Un peu comme lorsqu'ils regardaient le Lord. C'était étrange et écœurant.

Ce fut, un peu avant les vacances d'été de la sixième année de Draco que tout dérapa.

Le Lord avait reçu une information de Pansy Parkinson, disant que Draco Malfoy espionnait pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle fournissait des preuves de ses propos, à savoir des souvenirs de l'entretien qu'elle avait surpris, ou des documents confidentiels venant du manoir sombre, qu'elle avait trouvé dans ses affaires.

Sous les yeux du vampire impassible, Voldemort avait monté un plan pour le tuer et lui faire payer sa traîtrise. Lucius avait donné son accord et accepté d'éliminer son propre fils.

Une fois que tout fut mis en place, Lucius avait transplané instantanément chez Severus pour le prévenir de mettre Draco à l'abri. Il lui avait expliqué les détails du plan et demandé de se faire aider par l'ordre du Phénix, sans révéler que les informations venaient de lui. Il ne n'avait pas voulu que le vieux fou pense qu'il était de leur côté, seule la protection de son fils l'intéressait.

Le plan du Lord Noir était donc tombé à l'eau et Draco avait été caché.

Lord Voldemort était entré dans une colère noire et Lucius avait avoué que tout était de son fait, qu'il n'avait rien à cacher et était fier d'avoir sauvé son héritier.

Le Lord, fou furieux l'avait torturé, car bien qu'il soit un vampire, Voldemort était tout de même plus puissant et connaissait les sorts les plus noirs possibles.

Après un an de service loyal, il en était là. Subissant de nouveau les foudres de l'homme fou.

Il était dans l'un des cachots renforcés du Manoir, les vêtements déchirés et la soif qui le menait doucement vers la folie. Il était là depuis plus d'une semaine et avait besoin de sang... Vite.

Il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers sa cellule. Ils étaient deux et encore loin de lui. Lucius suivait leur avancée et savait exactement où ils se trouvaient dans les couloirs. Ils étaient à quelques pas de la porte lorsqu'il put déterminer qui était ces deux personnes : Bellatrix et le Lord.

Voldemort parla de derrière le battant, sachant que Lucius l'entenderait.

« Nous faisons une attaque surprise à Pré-au-Lard, je vais enlever la barrière anti-transplanage pour quelques secondes, tu transplaneras là bas et tu feras un carnage. Tu as carte blanche. Ne me déçois pas à nouveau. Dans quatre minutes exactement. »

Le Lord n'attendit pas de réponse et tourna le dos à la porte pour reprendre son chemin et rejoindre les Mangemorts qui attendaient son signal pour partir.

Lucius dans son cachot jubilait. Enfin, enfin il allait boire du sang et épancher sa soif. Une femme ? Un homme ? Peut-être que cette fois il laisserait ses pulsions sexuelles prendre le dessus. Il en avait tellement envie. Il savait à quel point le sexe et le sang pouvait faire bon ménage. Durant cette année, il avait plusieurs fois ponctionné les Moldus avec qui il était en train de coucher et c'était jouissif.

Quatre minutes plus tard, il sentit les barrières s'abaisser et il comprit que c'était le signal pour lui de partir. Il transplana immédiatement dans une ruelle adjacente du centre de Pré-au-Lard et chercha sa proie. Il huma l'air chaud de début d'été et sentit un parfum envoûtant. Il y avait quelqu'un, un être magique, à l'odeur envoutante non loin, accompagné de deux autres personnes dont les émanations corporelles étaient beaucoup moins alléchantes. Lucius sentit tout à coup des fragrances de peur dans l'air ; apparemment, les trois sorciers étaient tombés sur d'autres assaillants.

Peu importe, Lucius voulait ce sang, celui qui lui affolait les sens depuis qu'il était arrivé. Un sang saturé de magie, un sang si pur. Cet personne était la bonté même. Pur. Mature. Vierge. Tout ce que cherchait un sombre vampire en somme.

Lucius s'avança à toute vitesse pour ne pas perdre sa proie.

Il déboula dans une ruelle et son esprit se déconnecta complètement de la réalité. Devant lui, le Survivant, Harry Potter, était un peu en retrait de ses deux compagnons de route tout à fait insignifiants. Il se battait avec Bellatrix Lestrange pendant que les deux autres combattait Rodolphus et Rastaban.

Lucius était à quelques mètres du Survivant et les plaies de celui-ci dégageaient une odeur des plus alléchantes. Il émit un bas grognement bestial de plaisir, signifiant ainsi sa présence.

Bellatrix s'arrêta net en le voyant et recula de plusieurs pas avec un sourire dément, souhaitant assister au spectacle.

Harry lui, écarquilla les yeux en voyant les pupilles rouges et les canines longues et tranchantes de son vis à vis. Ses deux amis n'avaient pas vu dans quel situation il était et continuaient de se battre.

En un battement de cils, Lucius était sur sa proie, ne reconnaissant même pas le Survivant. Dans sa folie il ne voyait qu'un jeune homme au corps fin, aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux clairs et doté d'une peau halée. Tout ce qu'il aimait. Mais surtout ce sang. Ce sang qui tombait dans un « plip plop » régulier sur le sol pavé. Ce sang dont l'odeur remplissait ses narines de pur délice. Ce sang qui était en train d'être gâché de façon inqualifiable.

Il agrippa le jeune homme par la taille et le plaqua contre son torse avant de plonger son visage dans son cou. Il y sentit des fragrances délicieuses de cannelle, d'agrumes, un peu de transpiration, de sang, de rose, de terre. Rien que son odeur était merveilleuse.

Lucius ne fit pas grand cas des mouvements incessants que le jeune homme faisait pour se délivrer. Rien ne pouvait faire bouger un vampire qui tenait sa proie. A part peut-être un autre vampire... En tous cas, en ce moment précis, il n'en avait que faire. Il bascula vers l'avant et plaqua sa victime dos contre les pavés et se positionna au dessus. Il se glissa entre ses jambes et continua de maintenir ses bras pour ne pas qu'il ne s'échappe.

Après quelques secondes à sentir l'odeur enivrante de son cou, Lucius planta enfin ses canine dans la chair tendre et chaude du jeune homme. Ce fut alors, un déluge de sensations. Son sang était une merveille, bourré de magie, pur, vierge, parfait.

Il entendit sa proie hurler, et ne voulant pas que tous les sorciers des alentours viennent au secours du malheureux, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et continua de se nourrir. Il n'avait jamais rien bu d'aussi bon. Même lorsqu'il était humain et qu'il collectionnait les vins et les alcools.

Il était tellement enivré que son membre commença à se réveiller sous les sensations. Il commença à se frotter contre sa victime qui essayait toujours de s'enfuir.

Lucius fut très surpris lorsque sa proie ouvrit la bouche et, d'un coup sec, planta ses dents dans la main qui l'étouffait presque. Haletant, le vampire relâcha le cou du jeune homme en arrachant un peu la peau et recula sa tête. Il fixa ses yeux dans les orbes verts de sa proie qui paraissait un peu apathique. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, il avait l'air drogué dû à la perte de liquide vital et tremblait énormément.

Le contact visuel ne dura que quelques secondes et Lucius plongea à nouveau dans le cou du Gryffondor. Il y planta ses canines et n'eut le temps que d'une seule gorgée avant d'être complètement soufflé par une explosion.

A côté d'eux, l'une des maisons de Pré-au-Lard avait volé en éclat et le souffle résultant, avait décollé le vampire de sa proie, les envoyant à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre.

Lucius se redressa, un peu sonné par l'explosion qui l'avait été propulsé contre un mur. Il avait été touché par de multiples débris. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et enlève les morceaux de bois planté dans son corps, il ne s'était passé qu'une minute. Il releva la tête, bien décidé à en finir avec son dîner mais n'eut pas un instant pour réagir lorsqu'il vit un immonde vieillard penché au dessus de sa proie, le temps de s'élancer, le jeune et le vieux barbu avait disparu.

Lucius était fou de rage.

Il avait perdu la proie la plus appétissante qu'il n'ait jamais goûté. Dans un élan de rage il s'élança dans la rue et tua toutes les personnes qu'il croisa, même les Mangemorts, s'abreuvant de sang bien maussade par rapport à celui qu'il avait goûté, voir même écœurant.

Il chercha à retrouver cette sensation dans chaque homme, femme, enfant qu'il croisa mais aucun n'arrivait à la cheville du nectar du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Ce fut d'une humeur maussade qu'il rentra chez lui après l'attaque, essayant de se remettre d'aplomb pour revenir dans les grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews, vos follows, vos favs et vos encouragements. Merci à littleiceleaf qui a corrigé (deux fois !) cette histoire._


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Vampire pour le meilleur

**Raiting** : M

**Pairing** : Slash HP/LM

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, mais je prends le gauche ! Ahah… Quel humour ! J'avoue ne plus avoir d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ! xD

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu prendre un calice sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, son plus fidèle Mangemort, celui qui croit à ses idées devra gérer un Survivant rebelle sans pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Slash HP/LM.

**NdA** : J'ai essayé de coller de près aux caractères originaux mais évidemment, pour le bien de l'histoire, il y aura quelques écarts.

**Bêta** : Merci à littleiceleaf de corriger mon histoire !

.oOo.

Chapitre 3 : Harry

.oOo.

Harry arriva directement à l'infirmerie, grâce au directeur qui pouvait y transplaner. Il garda un moment les yeux ouverts mais finit par sombrer inévitablement dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne put bouger la tête tellement qu'il se sentait oppressé au niveau de la gorge. Après quelques secondes de réflexion où il reprit doucement ses esprits, il comprit que c'était des bandages. Il en avait tout autour du cou, sur une partie du visage, sur le bras, sur une partie du torse et une cuisse.

Étrangement, c'était la bande qui était autour de son cou qui le gênait le plus. Il se sentait oppressé, il avait mal et ça piquait désagréablement. Sa poitrine lui semblait plus lourde et le souvenir des derniers événements lui retourna le cœur quelques secondes. Il avait été mordu par Lucius Malfoy, un vampire.

Sans préavis, Harry commença à trembler. Il suait à grosses gouttes alors que tous ses membres étaient pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Luttant pour vaincre cette peur irrationnelle, Harry ne vit pas l'infirmière se précipiter sur lui et ne fit pas un geste pour avaler la potion amère qu'elle lui forçait dans la bouche.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes d'efforts combinées entre l'infirmière et le maître des potions, présent également, pour que le Gryffondor puisse avaler les fioles et réussisse enfin à se contrôler son corps.

« Et bien Potter, ne pouviez-vous pas vous calmer vous-même ? Toujours obligé de compter sur les autres ? » demanda le Maître des Potions avec hargne.

Harry regarda l'homme avec incrédulité puis soupira d'agacement.

« Je m'excuse de vous faire perdre votre temps loin de vos précieuses salles de torture dans les cachots, Monsieur, » répondit le Gryffondor avec insolence. « D'ailleurs j'aurais dû faire attention de ne pas tomber sur un vampire assoiffé de sang, bien que je n'étais absolument pas au courant que votre grand ami Lucius Malfoy en soit un. Vous n'auriez pas oublié de le préciser dans vos rapports de soi-disant espion, Professeur ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le Maître des Potions l'avait agrippé par le col et le soulevait du lit de quelques centimètres avec force.

« Écoutez-moi bien Potter. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Albus était au courant de la transformation de Lucius en vampire. Qu'il n'ait pas jugé bon de vous tenir au courant le regarde. Que croyez-vous ? Du haut de votre petit nuage vous n'êtes rien et vous n'avez aucun droit d'exiger des informations. »

« Severus lâchez-le ! » L'infirmière venait de sortir sa surprise quant à la violence de leurs propos. « Vous voyez bien qu'il est en état de choc ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez l'en sortir. »

« Qu'il y reste dans son état de choc ! Ce n'est pas mon problème ! » cracha Severus alors qu'il repoussait le jeune homme dans son lit avec violence.

Il sortit ensuite de l'infirmerie en tremblant. Il s'en voulait énormément. Il avait laissé le fils Potter sans surveillance et Lucius l'avait attaqué. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Potter, car le résultat de la guerre dépendait de lui, et puis il y avait la promesse faite sur la tombe de Lily... Mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre son meilleur ami. Et après ce qu'avait fait Lucius au chouchou du monde sorcier, il aurait du mal à le défendre...

Harry resta complètement perdu suite à la colère de son professeur. Il sentit les tremblements reprendre, son cœur s'accélérer, la sueur perler...

Ce fut plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il put se calmer grâce à l'intervention de Madame Pomfresh.

« Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive... » se lamenta Harry.

« Le choc monsieur Potter... » répondit l'infirmière d'une voix neutre. « Vous avez subi un énorme choc en échappant à une attaque de vampire. Vous faites maintenant des crises d'angoisse en vous remémorant les événements ou suite à une émotion forte. Ça se calmera sûrement avec le temps et quand vous aurez surmonté ce souvenir. »

« C'est pas vrai... Mais quand ma vie va elle être plus simple... »

« Prenez une petite potion de sommeil sans rêve, ça vous aidera, » proposa poliment Madame Pomfresh.

.oOo.

Harry put sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain. Il avait toujours une petite pression sur la poitrine mais après quelques sorts de diagnostic, madame Pomfresh lui avait dit que ce n'était rien, sûrement une conséquence du choc et de ses deux crises d'angoisse. Rien d'inquiétant.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Harry était bien entouré de ses amis et ne faisait donc plus vraiment de crise d'angoisse. Si c'était le cas, il était très vite mis à l'écart pour lui permettre de se calmer.

La vie reprenait son cours tranquillement. Les vacances arrivèrent et ce fut les épaules basses qu'Harry sortit du Poudlard Express. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de retrouver les Dursley comme chaque année, mais n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

Lorsqu'il était là-bas, il ne pouvait pas suivre l'actualité du monde magique. Il passait son temps à s'occuper des tâches ménagères, sans pouvoir étudier, ni même se promener.

Et ce fut effectivement le cas durant ces vacances.

Harry s'occupait du jardin, de la cuisine, du ménage, il devait aussi laver la voiture, faire les devoirs de vacances de Dudley et faire les courses. Il se levait à sept heures, prenait un maigre repas constitué d'un verre d'eau et de deux toast rassis au fromage et se mettait ensuite au travail. Il ne revenait pas dans sa chambre avant dix-neuf heures et ensuite, son oncle venait parfois lui expliquer à quel point il était inutile et faible. Plus rarement il lui mettait quelques coups, lorsque le travail était mal fait.

Un jour, alors qu'Harry venait de se laver dans le bac d'eau froide généreusement mis à sa disposition, Vernon entra dans la chambre de son neveu en grognant. Il était dans une colère noire, son énorme bedaine se balançait de droite à gauche alors qu'il passait le chambranle de porte. Il était rouge de colère et la sueur dévalait son visage bouffi.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait misérable vermine ?! » hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

D'un coup de poing, il propulsa le jeune homme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celui-ci entendit un craquement lorsqu'il percuta le mur et sentit une vive douleur à son poignet. Il se releva courageusement et regarda son oncle dans les yeux, bien que celui-ci avait pour habitude de le frapper pour cela.

« Je ne comprends pas mon oncle... »

« Une de ces foutus chouettes nous a apporté ça ! Tu as une explication ? » éructa Vernon.

Il s'avança rapidement et lui mit sous le nez un parchemin à l'entête de Poudlard. Harry le parcourut rapidement et pâlit au fur et à mesure qu'il déchiffrait l'écriture élégante.

_Cher Monsieur et Madame Dursley,_

_je suis au regret de vous informer que Poudlard est passée aux mains ennemies. L'école va bien rouvrir en septembre mais, les conditions actuelles m'obligent à vous demander de garder votre neveu en sécurité, chez vous._

_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le monde magique est, en ce moment, ravagé par la guerre. Harry vous aura sûrement raconté les problèmes qu'il éprouve, étant l'ennemi numéro un._

_Pour être franc, si Harry revenait à Poudlard, il serait très certainement capturé, ou dans le pire des cas, tué. L'essentiel est qu'il reste en vie et en sécurité. De plus, le ministère de la magie est corrompu. Il est complètement sous contrôle des Mages Noirs. Heureusement qu'aucun papier ne révèle votre adresse et votre tutelle d'Harry._

_C'est pourquoi je vous demande de le garder chez vous. Les barrières de sang dureront encore, tant qu'il habitera dans votre maison. N'essayez pas de communiquer avec nous. Nous devons rester caché pour le moment._

_Je vous demande aussi de couper tout moyen de communication pour Harry. C'est un gentil garçon, mais je le connais bien, il est très impulsif et il pourrait essayer de nous contacter. Cela le mettrait en danger._

_Faites bien attention à Harry, il est un atout majeur dans cette guerre et un ami très cher pour beaucoup d'entre nous._

_Cordialement,_

_A. Dumbledore_

Harry eut la nausée. Poudlard avait été prise par Voldemort. Le Ministère avait changé de camp. Il était coincé chez les Dursley pour une durée indéterminée. Une peur panique commença à poindre dans sa poitrine et il ne reprit ses esprits qu'au moment où il entendit des cris stridents.

Vernon avait mis son énorme main dans la cage d'Hedwige et la tenait rudement par le cou.

« Ils veulent t'enlever tout moyen de communication et bien commençons par ce pigeon qui nous pourrit la vie depuis des années ! »

En quelques secondes, Harry fut accroché au dos de son oncle et martelait de son poing et de ses pieds toutes les parties accessibles de l'homme pour lui faire lâcher prise. Malheureusement, il ne faisait absolument pas le poids contre Vernon.

Vernon qui continuait de serrer son pauvre hibou.

Harry hurlait de rage entre ses sanglots, la peur et la colère pulsait dans ses oreilles et dans ses tempes tant il avait d'émotions en lui. La douleur de sa poitrine ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Et puis il n'y eu plus de bruit...

Harry tendit très lentement le cou pour voir par dessus l'imposante épaule de son oncle. Il sentit les larmes jaillir de ses yeux lorsqu'il vit le corps d'un blanc pur de son hibou, sa très fidèle amie Hedwige, qui ne bougeait pas d'une plume, étendue dans le fond de sa petite cage.

S'accrochant à son oncle comme s'il était la seule chose qui le maintenait encore sur cette terre, Harry pleura à chaudes larmes la mort tragique de son amie, qui l'accompagnait inlassablement chaque année dans cet enfer sur terre.

Il fut repoussé vivement par Vernon et s'écrasa par terre.

« Tu es la cause de tous les maux de cette famille ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû t'accepter chez nous. A cause de toi je n'ai pas eu de promotion, Dudley a des problèmes de santé, notre famille est la risée du quartier ! »

Vernon ponctuait chaque fin de phrase par un nouveau coup. Un coup de pied, un coup de poing, qu'importe ! Il ne supportait plus la présence de ce monstre ! Cet infâme gamin qui faisait ces monstruosités dans sa maison. Il se rendit compte tout à coup, que ce garçon qui faisait soi-disant tant de choses exceptionnelles ne pouvait pas se défendre contre ses coups. Il prit de l'assurance et frappa plus fort, plus longtemps.

Harry restait prostré, ne se défendait plus, ne faisait rien d'autre que sangloter. Son corps meurtri ne lui répondait plus, sa respiration était laborieuse et son sang maculait maintenant le sol.

Puis, dans un bruit sourd, la porte vola en éclat.

Il n'eut le temps que de voir un rideau blanc avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, avec une pensée étrange et inéluctable que maintenant, tout irait bien.

.oOo.

Après l'incident de Pré-au-Lard, les jours passèrent pour Lucius qui continuait à se nourrir comme d'habitude, bien que tous les sangs qu'il goûtait étaient fades et sans saveur. C'était comme monter un poney après avoir fait un tour sur un majestueux hippogriffe.

Il avait compris après coup que sa fameuse proie était en fait Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier. Il avait alors cherché dans les archives de la Gazette pour trouver une photo récente du garçon et avait pris le temps de le regarder, avec ses yeux à lui, Lucius, et non ceux du vampire assoiffé de sang.

Il pouvait bien admettre qu'il était mignon. La peau légèrement hâlée, les cheveux noirs complètement ébouriffés, les yeux verts brillants cachés derrière ses immondes lunettes. Il était plutôt svelte et avait une taille fine. L'ensemble était... à croquer.

Mais il restait Potter. Le gamin qui avait battu le Lord, qui avait refusé l'amitié de son fils et l'avait même humilié plus d'une fois au Quidditch. Et un Potter ! C'était un Gryffondor frondeur et stupide. Génétiquement en tout cas, il n'avait rien pour lui ! Enfin mentalement...

Car physiquement il avait hérité de ses parents. James était très beau garçon, bien qu'il soit de type macho, sûr de lui et prétentieux. Il avait les épaules carrées, un buste large. Il passait sans arrêt la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus, laissant son haut remonter pour laisser voir un peu de son ventre plat et musclé que Lucius avait contemplé assez souvent.

Lily était aussi magnifique. Sa longue chevelure rousse faisait penser à un feu ardent. Elle avait un nez légèrement retroussé, des taches de rousseur et une bouche bien pleine. Elle avait une taille fine, des fesses bien rondes, une poitrine de taille moyenne mais bien faite. Lucius n'avait jamais aimé les grosses poitrines...

Le jeune Potter était un parfait mélange des deux. Il avait la force et le caractère de son père, son teint hâlé, ses traits indubitablement masculin et ses cheveux en bataille qui lui donnait un air débraillé. Mais il avait aussi la corpulence fine de sa mère, ses yeux époustouflants, et son côté un peu... sauvage.

C'était évident, Harry Potter était très beau aux yeux de Lucius Malfoy. En plus de ça il avait un sang succulent. Et il était vierge. Rien de plus attirant pour le vampire qu'il était.

Lucius secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter de penser au Survivant. Il avait pour le moment, une place confortable auprès du Lord et il ne toucherait au Gryffondor uniquement pour le vider de son sang et seulement si le Lord le lui demandait. Ce serait bien sûr un plaisir.

Les vacances arrivaient et Lucius pensa un instant à Draco qui était en sécurité avec l'Ordre, pendant que lui continuait à servir le Lord.

Cependant, depuis quelques jours, Lucius avait des sensations étranges. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais parfois, son cœur se serrait brusquement. Il avait aussi des douleurs sans aucune raison. Tout restait extrêmement faible mais tout de même un peu gênant par moment, bien qu'il n'en fasse pas grand cas.

Deux semaines après le début des vacances scolaire, le Lord avait fait un gros coup : la prise de Poudlard.

Les Mangemorts avaient donné l'assaut. Un assaut tellement violent et soudain que les professeurs, non préparés et protégé par des barrières de protection au minimum en raison des vacances, avaient été acculés dans le bureau du directeur. En sous nombre face à leurs opposants, ils avaient pu fuir grâce à Fumseck.

Simultanément, les principaux chefs d'état, Cornélius Fudge, conseillers, membres du Magenmagot avaient retourné leur veste et n'avaient pas laissé le choix au reste des employés du ministère : suivre ou mourir.

Ils avaient commencé à abolir des lois et en instaurer d'autres grâce à une infiltration méticuleuse au sein de tous les services. Le tout était dirigé d'une main de maître par Lucius.

Les premiers changements avaient concerné l'école elle-même. L'ajout de matières obligatoires comme la magie noire, la suppression de tous les groupes et clubs, Quidditch inclus, établir des punitions plus strictes comme des séjours dans les cachots ou dans les plus gros cas, des coups de fouet. Les sorciers, en plus d'être classé par maison, seraient à présent classés par catégorie : Sang-Pur, Sang-mêlé, Sang-de-Bourbe. Ces derniers étaient ceux qui se servaient en dernier à table, ceux qui faisaient les travaux les plus pénibles dans les tâches quotidiennes et ceux qui était utilisés pour les tests en classe.

Avait alors commencé une propagande immense par le billet de la Gazette notamment. Le pouvoir n'avait pas été pris dans le sang et les morts, la population se faisait manipuler en douceur. L'Ordre du Phénix se cachait. Tout allait bien pour les mages noirs.

Au fil des jours, la sensation sur le cœur de Lucius était devenue insupportablement oppressante. Le vampire en lui grondait pour sortir. Lucius avait l'impression que deux personnes à l'intérieur de lui se battaient férocement pour soumettre l'autre. Il tremblait même parfois, avait des absences et il était à fleur de peau.

Ce fut le soir du dix-sept juillet que le vampire prit finalement le dessus sur l'homme.

Il était dans sa chambre, et se débattait avec les boutons de sa propre chemise à cause de ses tremblements de plus en plus prononcés, lorsqu'il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans sa poitrine. Il se plia en deux et crispa sa main au niveau de son cœur.

Ses yeux devinrent rouges et ses canines s'allongèrent d'instinct. Le vampire prit les commandes et sut tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. En quelques secondes il utilisa les ombres pour se déplacer. Il vit quelques brides des paysages qui défilaient mais ne s'en soucia pas tellement, concentré sur sa destination pourtant inconnue. Il arriva devant une petite maison de très mauvais goût, très semblable à toutes les autres à côté.

Il ne s'y attarda pas et défonça presque la porte en bois de l'entrée pour ensuite courir dans les escaliers. Le palier était soigneusement décoré mais ce travail était entaché par une porte à droite, verrouillé par de multiples verrous et cadenas. D'un sort informulé et sans baguette, il l'explosa et vit un homme aussi large que haut debout au milieu de la pièce délabré.

A ses pieds, un jeune homme était prostré en chien de fusil et respirait difficilement.

Lucius fut assaillit par l'odeur très forte de ce sang qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Ce sang délicieux qui n'était plus dans les veines de son propriétaire. Quelqu'un avait osé faire couler ce sang qui lui appartenait.

Avec un rugissement bestial, le vampire se rua sur cette parodie d'être humain et d'un revers de main, il le propulsa contre le mur. Il se précipita ensuite pour s'agenouiller près du petit corps ensanglanté et le retourna pour constater qu'il était inconscient.

Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et imbibés de sang. Il avait des plaies un peu partout, notamment sur le dos, provoqué par des coups de ceinture très certainement. Son visage était tuméfié et enflé.

Le vampire était révolté, son bien le plus précieux avait été touché et abîmé. Il devait tuer la personne qui lui avait fait ça. Mais il le ferait lentement, il atteindrait un seuil de douleur encore jamais atteint par quiconque. Pour cela, il avait besoin de temps et pour le moment il devait soigner son trésor.

Sous les yeux exorbités de l'homme tonneau, le vampire se pencha au dessus du corps du jeune homme et commença à lécher les plaies qui se refermèrent doucement, grâce à sa salive réparatrice. Ce faisant, il murmurait des paroles rassurantes. On pouvait y distinguer des mots comme "mien", "délicieux", "adorable" et "calice".

Il mit plusieurs minutes à refermer toutes les plaies. Il s'assit ensuite par terre, glissant le jeune homme sur ses genoux et planta délicatement ses canines dans la peau tendre de son cou. Le vampire tranquillisait ainsi les peurs de son calice, le calmait, lui offrait une sensation de protection absolue. Il ne but cependant pas beaucoup, de peur de trop l'affaiblir. Il retira bien vite ses dents avec autant de délicatesse qu'il le put.

Suivant toujours ses instincts, il agrippa fermement le jeune homme d'une main et de l'autre, fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon à pince pour y trouver le cristal que son père lui avait confié et qui ne le quittait jamais. Il avait pourtant toujours refusé de le revoir.

Le Portoloin s'activa et ils disparurent.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite maison obscure, éclairée par des torches et des chandelles. Tous les meubles, peintures, tissus étaient dans les tons ocre, terre, sable... C'était donc très sombre mais chaleureux avec les bougies disséminées un peu partout. Quoi qu'un peu morbide... Mais rien de trop pour un vampire.

Dans la pièce, un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un an. Son père vampirique : Petrus.

L'homme était debout au centre de la pièce, il avait dû les sentir arriver et les attendait. Lucius, dès qu'il le vit, fut partagé entre la joie de revoir son père et la peur qu'il soit un adversaire pour protéger le jeune homme qu'il avait dans les bras.

Il était venu ici d'instinct, pour avoir des conseils, pour être guidé mais maintenant, il avait peur que l'homme ne soit un obstacle. Il retroussa ses babines et gronda en direction de son père.

Celui-ci ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation mais ne fit pas le moindre geste, de peur de faire fuir son troisième fils qui avait mit si longtemps à revenir vers lui. Il vit les narines de Lucius se dilater avant que celui-ci ne se mette à marcher rapidement vers les différentes portes cherchant apparemment quelque chose de spécifique.

Lucius ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami et entra. Petrus le suivit de loin, curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il le vit déposer un garçon tremblant sur le lit, un garçon dont les vêtements déchirés étaient imbibés de sang, il voulut s'approcher, mais un bas grondement l'en empêcha.

Lucius, dont la cage thoracique continuait à émettre quelques sons graves par moment, coucha sa charge sur le lit. Il lui enleva ses vêtements sales et le lava consciencieusement avec un gant et de l'eau chaude invoqués. Après l'avoir séché, il enleva lui même sa chemise et se coucha au plus près du jeune homme. Il rabattit la couverture sur eux et le serra très fort en murmurant parfois des paroles rassurantes.

Petrus avait tout observé depuis la porte et avait vite comprit que Lucius avait prit un calice. C'était pourtant étrange qu'il ait fait cette démarche alors qu'il n'avait pas été formé. Normalement, un nouveau vampire passait quelques mois avec son père vampire pour apprendre à chasser, à se nourrir correctement, à cacher sa nature entre autres choses. Dans ses mois passés ensemble, le père apprenait au fils ce qu'était un calice, ce qu'il fallait faire pour en avoir un, quel responsabilité cela engageait...

Rare était les vampires qui prenaient un calice à cause de ces responsabilités justement. Il était étrange que Lucius, qui était indépendant et réfléchi, ai pu prendre un calice aussi rapidement. Et sans son enseignement ! Si son fils avait demandé à un autre vampire de le former, ça serait un choc pour lui et une blessure dans sa fierté. S'en suivrait ensuite un combat sur l'honneur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre pour voir…

.oOo.

Depuis plus d'une heure Petrus attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait l'habitude d'attendre longtemps dans des positions inconfortables lorsqu'il chassait, cela ne le gênait pas. Il observait toujours Lucius qui caressait doucement le corps de son calice tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la porte pour surveiller ses moindres gestes.

Petit à petit, l'esprit de Lucius reprenait le pouvoir sur celui du vampire. Lorsqu'il refit soudainement surface, il regarda autour de lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé là, ni même où il était. Il voyait son père vampirique près de la porte, face au lit. Il avait aussi conscience d'un corps chaud plaqué contre le sien, et d'une respiration profonde juste à côté de lui.

Il baissa les yeux et aperçu le visage contusionné de l'Élu du monde sorcier. D'un mouvement vif et rapide il repoussa le Gryffondor qui fut propulsé hors du lit et s'effondra par terre dans un gémissement plaintif.

Une douleur au cœur cloua Lucius sur place. Tout à coup, il réalisa ce qu'était le mal-être qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps. Déchiré par l'envie d'aller prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, il jeta un regard à son père qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Il était très rare pour lui de jurer et de parler de façon si grossière.

« Comment ? Tu ne sais pas ? » demanda Petrus à son tour.

« Pourquoi j'avais le gamin dans mes bras et pourquoi lorsqu'il a mal, j'ai mal aussi ? »

Petrus le regarda un moment sans rien dire, il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. D'un vague geste de la main il fit léviter le garçon toujours inconscient pour le recoucher dans le lit.

« Comment as-tu pu prendre un calice sans t'en apercevoir ? »

« Si personne ne répond aux questions de l'autre, nous ne sommes pas sor... Attendez, quoi ?! »

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux ignorer le fait que tu as un calice... »

« Mais je n'ai pas de calice ! » cracha Lucius hors de lui.

« De toute évidence si ! Mais je ne sais pas comment cela a pu se produire... Il faut tout de même un échange de sang, c'est tout un rituel... »

« Un échange de sang ? » demanda Lucius d'une voix blanche.

« Et bien oui... Et si tu étais venu me voir plus tôt je t'aurais tout expliqué. »

Il fit une pause et regarda le calice, tirant un grondement étouffé de la part de Lucius qu'il ne put retenir.

« Tu as échangé ton sang avec ce garçon ? » demanda ensuite Petrus.

« Et bien oui... Si on veut... » répondit Lucius.

Petrus soupira devant cette réponse plus qu'évasive et sortit de la chambre.

« Viens avec moi et raconte moi toute l'histoire, on va laisser ton calice se reposer. »

« Ne l'appelez pas comme ça ! » hurla presque Lord Malfoy. « Il n'est rien pour moi, rien du tout ! »

« C'est ça, c'est ça... » murmura Petrus.

Lucius suivit l'autre vampire dans le salon en remettant sa chemise, avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil en face de celui de son père.

« Alors dit moi, » commença celui-ci. « Comment as-tu pu échanger ton sang avec ce garçon ? »

« Nous n'avons pas échangé notre sang ! » éructa Lucius. « Je l'ai mordu… Mais je ne voulais pas me faire repéré, son sang est divin et je comptais bien finir mon repas tranquillement ! J'ai donc mis la main sur sa bouche pour qu'il n'appelle pas à l'aide. Mais bien sûr, ce petit crétin m'a mordu la main en se débattant. J'ai bu encore un peu avant d'être expulsé dans une explosion. Ensuite il a réussit à s'enfuir ! »

« Vous avez donc fait le rituel ! Tu as bu son sang, ensuite lui et à nouveau toi, il ne manque que le rapport sexuel pour que le lien soit véritablement stable. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, » répondit Lucius d'un ton glacial.

Il avait apparemment retrouvé son calme légendaire.

« Voilà pourquoi tu aurais dû venir me voir plus tôt Lucius, pour t'éviter de faire ce genre de bêtise ! Le sang vampire est précieux. On ne met jamais sa main sur la bouche d'une victime, nous lui lançons un sort de silence c'est préférable. Tu es tellement têtu... »

« Je ne vous permets pas ! » s'offusqua Lucius.

« C'est moi qui ne te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton Lucius ! » gronda le vampire.

Tout au fond de lui, Lucius eu l'impression d'être un enfant qui se faisait disputer par son père. Le vampire en lui, lui criait de se faire tout petit, qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre l'un de ses semblables de huit-cent ans son aîné. Par contre, l'aristocrate à la surface n'avait pas envie qu'un étranger dicte sa conduite.

Il grogna.

Son père gronda à son tour. Comme un combat de loup, les deux vampires se fixaient, essayant de s'intimider l'un l'autre.

Aucun des deux ne baissa le regard et les deux vampires se levèrent dans une attitude clairement agressive. Feulant de plus en plus, Lucius se jeta sur son aîné qui l'esquiva aisément, sans pour autant riposter.

Après quelques attaques de la part du plus jeune, Petrus passa à l'offensive. En quelques mouvements gracieux et souple, il parvint à mettre Lucius à terre et l'y maintenir sans trop d'effort. Il parla alors d'une voix froide.

« Tu as un an à peine jeune loup. Tu ne me fais pas peur et tu ne me battras pas. Je suis ton créateur, ton père et je ne supporterais pas que tu me défies. Je sais que ton instinct d'humain te dicte de ne pas te soumettre, mais tu vas vite apprendre le respect dû à tes aînés. Ton frère et ta sœur sont passés par la même phase de rébellion. Je le comprends. C'est naturel pour toi et c'est par là que commence ton apprentissage, mais tu as intérêt de l'intégrer plus vite que les autres car nous avons d'autres choses à faire maintenant que tu as eu la bonne idée de prendre un calice. »

Lucius avait cessé de se débattre et écoutait attentivement son père, presque hypnotisé par la voix basse et rauque.

« Comment ça, d'autres choses à faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais t'éduquer. Et éduquer ton calice. Vous allez rester enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en osmose totale, » répondit Petrus d'une voix neutre.

« En osmose avec Potter ? » railla Lucius.

« Exactement. Vous ne sortirez d'ici que quand vous vous entendrez parfaitement. »

« Mais c'est impossible ! J'ai des obligations ! » vitupéra l'aristocrate.

« Oui bien sûr, mais tu vas prendre des vacances. Tu les as amplement méritées et tu n'en as pas pris depuis des années. Je le sais. »

« Vous n'imaginez pas que la disparition de Potter en restera là ! Ce petit crétin est leur soi-disant sauveur du monde sorcier ! Ils le retrouveront. »

« Et ils doivent déjà être à ma recherche, » déclara une voix pleine de hargne près de la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre **: Vampire pour le meilleur

**Raiting** : M

**Pairing** : Slash HP/LM

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, mais je prends le gauche ! Ahah… Quel humour ! J'avoue ne plus avoir d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ! xD

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu prendre un calice sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, son plus fidèle Mangemort, celui qui croit à ses idées devra gérer un Survivant rebelle sans pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Slash HP/LM.

**NdA** : J'ai essayé de coller de près aux caractères originaux mais évidemment, pour le bien de l'histoire, il y aura quelques écarts.

**Bêta** : Merci à littleiceleaf de corriger mon histoire !

.oOo.

Chapitre 4 : Calice ?

.oOo.

Harry Potter était sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un drap blanc, enroulé autour de lui tel un empereur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs aux deux autres personnes dans la pièce, avec tout de même une pointe de curiosité dans le regard.

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure Monsieur Potter, » dit poliment le vampire plus âgé.

« Merci, mais je ne comptais pas rester. »

« Je n'en doute pas jeune homme mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Vous resterez ici, » répondit Petrus.

« J'ai une autre idée, » dit Lucius d'une voix soyeuse. « Je vais de ce pas, capturer Potter et l'emmener au Lord. Il pourra alors le tuer et je pourrai être de nouveau tranquille sans la présence de cet insupportable gamin. »

Harry eut un éclair de peur dans les yeux et recula instinctivement. Il chercha sa baguette avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était resté dans sa malle à Privet Drive. Petrus lui, eut un sourire étrange et se tourna vers Lucius.

« Très bien mon fils, je cède. Emmènes donc ce jeune homme à ton manoir. »

Lucius n'attendit pas plus longtemps. D'un geste vif, il saisit le Gryffondor et bloqua ses mains dans son dos. L'odeur alléchante lui caressa les narines mais il réfréna son envie et se concentra pour transplaner.

Rien ne se passa.

Il réessaya, en vain.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas transplaner ? Levez ses foutus barrières, » grogna Lucius.

« Mais c'est fait cher ami. Essaies donc de transplaner dans la chambre tu verras, ou même ailleurs. Transplanes où tu veux qui ne soit pas le Quartier Général ou à proximité de Mangemorts, » répondit Petrus avec un sourire narquois.

Lucius s'exécuta et disparut avec sa charge en quelques secondes, dans un enchevêtrement de capes noires et de draps blancs. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le paysage nocturne du champ qu'il avait choisi pour transplaner qu'il réapparu dans le salon de Petrus et lâcha brusquement le Gryffondor qui s'effondra par terre.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas emmener ce foutu gamin au Lord ? » s'énerva Lucius.

« Leçon numéro un : tu ne peux pas consciemment faire de mal à ton calice, Lucius. Même indirectement, » expliqua son père avec une voix calme et posée.

Harry, toujours à terre, dos au vampire et emmêlé dans ses draps, écarquilla les yeux et se mit à bafouiller.

« Son... Quoi ?! »

« Toujours aussi éloquent Potter, » se moqua Lucius pour éviter le sujet.

« Je suis son calice ? » demanda Harry à Petrus en se relevant, ignorant complètement l'aristocrate qui s'en offusqua sans pour autant pouvoir avoir le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« C'est ça mon garçon, » répondit doucement le plus vieux des vampires en s'approchant.

Il posa une main rassurante sur le Gryffondor qui s'était mis à trembler. Un grognement profond le fit néanmoins reculer prudemment après quelques secondes.

Lucius avait de nouveau lâché prise sur ses instincts de vampire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enterrer assez loin, et avait repoussé la créature imprudente qui osait s'approcher de son calice. Son calice qui tremblait à quelques pas de lui et dont il sentait la peur battre dans les veines.

Toujours derrière lui et toujours instinctivement, il enroula un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et l'autre autour de ses épaules pour frotter son nez dans le cou délicat et doux qui lui plaisait tant.

Harry, sous le coup d'émotions plus qu'intenses depuis quelques semaines, se laissa couler dans l'étreinte protectrice et réconfortante, sans vraiment penser à la personne qui la lui offrait. Lui aussi avait des instincts de calice qui faisait surface. Et cet instinct lui dictait d'avoir une confiance totale et absolue en cet homme.

Petrus regarda avec tendresse la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

C'était en frottant son nez contre le cou de sa campagne ou de son compagnon qu'un vampire montrait son affection. C'était un câlin vampire. Un geste animal, qui attestait du côté bestial des vampires. Il était rare d'assister à ce genre de démonstration. Les vampires étaient des créatures froides et distantes. Ils ne montraient leurs émotions qu'aux proches : père, frères, sœurs mais surtout calice.

Le calice lui, était rassuré par ce geste. Il se sentait aimé et protégé. Comme s'il était dans son monde. Dans un espace rien qu'à lui où aucune douleur, aucune tristesse ne pourrait l'atteindre. Un nuage de tendresse.

Ils continuèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Lucius ne reprenne ses esprits et ne repousse vivement son calice qui fut à nouveau propulsé au sol. Les tremblements reprirent de plus belle et Petrus réagit vite, se jetant sur le calice pour le calmer.

Lucius s'avança immédiatement en grondant.

D'un geste de main, Petrus envoya un sort qui statufia son fils pour l'empêcher d'avancer bien qu'il puisse le voir lutter pour rejoindre le jeune homme. Néanmoins, Petrus ne s'en soucia pas. Sachant parfaitement que Lucius ne pourrait pas se défaire du sort, il retourna son attention vers le jeune homme tremblant. Il l'enjamba pour s'installer sur ses hanches et prit son visage en coupe pour poser son front contre celui du jeune homme.

Le vampire derrière lui devint fou de rage. Voir un autre homme se coller à son calice était un véritable supplice et il se démena comme un beau diable pour se libérer du sort, mais en vain.

Petrus regarda le jeune calice dans les yeux et murmura une longue litanie en latin. Petit à petit, le Gryffondor se calma et ferma les yeux pour plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Petrus se releva et prit le calice dans ses bras sous les grondements continus de Lucius. Petrus l'installa sur le canapé et d'un autre geste de main, décrocha la cape de son fils et la fit venir à lui. Il enroula le Gryffondor dans l'étoffe et le regarda se lover dedans en y enfouissant son nez. Il posa ensuite un baiser sur son front avant de se redresser pour faire face à son fils. Il parla d'une voix froide et tranchante.

« Je te libérerai lorsque tu te seras calmé Lucius. »

L'aristocrate essaya, mais ses yeux étaient toujours fixé sur le jeune homme.

« C'est mieux, mais je ne te relâcherai pas... » continua Petrus.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faites vous ça ? » grogna Lucius avec rage.

« Vous auriez fini par vous tuer, » trancha la voix de Petrus.

Lucius se figea et regarda enfin son père, ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu l'as repoussé et il s'est senti abandonné, c'est dans la nature même des calices. Il se serait remit à trembler, tu l'aurais à nouveau réconforté, forcé par ta nature, puis rejeté, il se serait de nouveau senti abandonné et tout aurait recommencé, les émotions s'accentuant petit à petit. Tu aurais fini par lui arracher la gorge sous l'énervement, en voulant son sang, ou le repousser plus violemment et lui briser le cou... Sans ton calice, tu serais devenu fou et j'aurais dû t'abattre. »

Un silence plana dans le petit salon pendant que Lucius intégrait ce que lui disait son père.

« Que dois-je faire ? » gémit-il d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

« Déjà, tu vas te calmer et me laisser approcher de ton calice. Je sais que je n'en ai pas, mais ne vais pas te prendre le tien, je te le promet. C'est le tien, et il est rien qu'à toi. Mais pendant le temps où vous allez rester ici, je vais être amené à m'occuper de lui parfois et il faut que tu puisses me faire confiance. »

« Je ne peux pas, » grogna Lucius. « Personne ne doit le toucher, il ne doit pas porter une autre odeur que la mienne. »

« Lucius regardes-moi, » ordonna Petrus. « Même si je dois bien avouer que son sang à une odeur particulièrement alléchante. »

Nouveau grondement.

« Il ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Je préfère le sang de femme, plus délicat et raffiné, plus sucré aussi. D'autant plus que ce jeune homme est marqué comme tien. Tu ne le distingues pas, mais les calices ont des odeurs particulières qui sont censées repousser les autres vampires, même si certains bravent leurs instincts en s'en nourrissant tout de même... Je suis d'autant plus repoussé par son sang parce que tu es mon fils. M'en nourrir reviendrait à te faire souffrir et c'est inenvisageable pour un père. Tu es mon fils car je l'ai choisi, et mon objectif dès cet instant, a été de faire de toi un vampire puissant, autonome et heureux. »

« Tu ne veux pas me le prendre ? » demanda Lucius clairement dubitatif, tutoyant son père pour la première fois.

Petrus ricana.

« Je sais que tu vois en lui un trésor, un diamant brut, même si ton côté humain ne veut pas le reconnaître, mais pour moi ce n'est pas pareil. D'autant plus qu'il est comme mon fils, vu qu'il est ton compagnon, et l'inceste n'a jamais été mon truc. »

Lucius se détendit considérablement. Petrus reprit la parole :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Depuis que je l'ai mordu, j'avais comme une pression dans la poitrine, je ne savais pas d'où ça venait. Ce soir, c'était pire que tout... Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je me souviens avoir suivi mon instinct et je suis arrivé dans une horrible petite maison. Je suis monté et je suis tombé sur un espèce de cachalot humain qui frappait Potter. J'étais furieux et je ne me contrôlais plus. Je n'ai même pas fait attention au fait qu'il était justement Potter... »

« Quelqu'un le battait ? »

« A mort... »

Petrus leva son sortilège, autorisant Lucius à aller s'assurer de la bonne santé de son calice. Une fois délivré, le vampire bondit en avant et s'agenouilla devant son calice. Il voulait tellement le toucher le prendre contre lui, le bercer... Mais il était un Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas s'abaisser à ça.

Lucius, les épaules basses, recula son buste du canapé et soupira longuement en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

À cet instant, il n'était plus un Malfoy. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le fier aristocrate. L'homme droit et froid, le requin des finances, le prince des Serpentards, le chef de rang du ministère, le stratège des Mangemorts. Plus rien ne le reliait ces titres à l'homme voûté, prostré devant le canapé.

Petrus s'approcha de son fils et s'assit à côté de lui. Il resta muet le temps que Lucius mette ses idées en ordre et s'exprime.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Comment vais-je faire ? » demanda Lucius d'une voix faible.

Lui qui n'avait jamais montré la moindre faille, il était désespéré...

« Il se passe que lorsque tu es devenu un vampire, tu as continué ta vie comme avant, alors que quelque chose en toi avait changé. Tu as, au fond de toi, comme deux personnalités qui s'affrontent. Sur le devant, tu as Lucius, l'humain manœuvrant dans l'ombre, se faisant exploiter par un Maître par peur, parce qu'il tu as été élevé dans cette optique. Caché derrière, tapis dans ton cœur qui pourtant ne bat plus, tu as Lucius, la créature des Ténèbres qui ne se laisse ni manipuler, ni corrompre, celui qui n'as besoin de personne... Sauf de son calice. Tu n'es pas venu me voir après ta morsure et je pensais avoir encore un peu de temps avant de te ramener par la peau du cou comme un jeune loup. Tu étais seul et perdu dans ta nouvelle personnalité. L'humain et le vampire n'ont pas fusionné, tu n'es pas en accord avec tes deux personnalités. Se rajoute à ça un calice que tu exècres... Tant que tu n'auras pas été formé, tu ne pourras pas fusionner et donc devenir le vrai Lucius Malfoy. Le vampire, stratège, compagnon de ce jeune calice. »

« Je ne pourrai pas... Pas plus que lui... »

« Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre, vous allez mourir... »

« Il ne voudra jamais. » répondit Lucius. « Moi, si je ne l'ai plus, je vais sombrer dans la folie, mais lui ? Il ne gagne rien de cet arrangement et il ne perd rien de s'y refuser ! »

« Tout comme toi, Harry à lui aussi deux personnalités qu'il doit fusionner. Il a son ancien lui que je sens comme étant frondeur, courageux, généreux et son attitude de calice anxieux, aimant, sentimental. Lui aussi va devoir trouver un équilibre. »

« Et comment ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais vous enfermer ici. Vous ne pourrez pas sortir et nous allons cohabiter. Vous apprendrez à vous connaître. »

« C'est insensé ! Si je ne viens pas aux réunions je vais me faire tuer ! Que va dire le Lord ?! »

« Tu iras aux réunions, mais pour le reste, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu es parti en formation, que tu es chez les vampires pour avoir plus de pouvoirs et apprendre des sortilèges oubliés des livres. Des sorts bien plus anciens et inconnus de cette génération. »

« L'idée n'est pas mauvaise... » murmura Lucius. « Mais il ne voudra jamais rester, » dit-il ensuite en désignant le Gryffondor.

« Il n'aura pas le choix, » répondit le vampire.

« Pour combien de temps resterons-nous ici ? »

« Autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Dis-toi que lorsque vous sortirez d'ici, vous serez mort ou vous serrez unis. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça... » répondit Lucius, morose.

« Et si tu allais te coucher maintenant ? » proposa Petrus.

Son fils soupira et grommela.

« Non... Je ne peux pas. Je dois rester ici. »

« Oh, je vois. Tu dois veiller sur ton calice, » répondit Petrus en ricanant.

« Non, » mentit effrontément Lucius.

« Bien, bien... Alors je vous laisse. »

Après un petit coup de baguette pour ranger sommairement le désordre, Petrus partit en direction de l'une des portes et la ferma lentement.

Lucius resta un moment, les épaules basses et le regard vissé au sol. Il s'autorisait parfois un moment où le masque tombait, où il pouvait faire le point sur ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Il était toujours seul dans ces moments là. Aujourd'hui il ne l'était pas, mais c'était tout comme. Le Gryffondor dormait à poings fermés.

Il allait rester des jours, des semaines, peut-être même des mois, enfermé dans cette cabane. Oui, une cabane ! Car bien que ce soit une jolie maison, avec plusieurs chambres, c'était dérisoire comparé au manoir Malfoy.

Il allait donc rester enfermé avec son père vampire et Potter fils, sans savoir quand il rentrerait, ni même s'il rentrerait. Il devrait prévenir le Lord, son... épouse...

Puis une réalisation le frappa soudain.

Comment allait-il assouvir ses envies charnelles ? Petrus ne le laisserait sûrement pas découcher une nuit par semaine pour aller lever une conquête. D'ailleurs... C'était Potter son calice. Même si le lien n'était pas totalement formé, il ne pourrait peut-être pas aller voir ailleurs. Misère... Si le vampire en lui ne voulait pas... tromper son calice, il ne pourrait plus jamais coucher avec personne ! Et il refusait de faire ça tout seul comme un adolescent ! Il était un Malfoy, par Merlin !

Pourtant, depuis sa rencontre avec Potter, il avait pu aller se distraire assez régulièrement. Mais à ce moment là, son vampire n'avait pas encore reconnu qu'il avait un calice. Ou alors, le lien était si faible que Lucius, l'humain, arrivait à le faire taire par sa volonté. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait pu se nourrir jusqu'à maintenant.

C'était tellement compliqué...

Il releva la tête et regarda le jeune homme endormi. Il avait l'air calme et serein. Comme Lucius l'avait reconnu quelques semaines plus tôt, il était beau. C'était tout à fait son type d'homme. S'il l'avait rencontré dans son bordel de luxe, il l'aurait certainement payé pour avoir ses faveurs.

Potter était actuellement emmitouflé dans sa cape et le vampire en Lucius grondait de satisfaction. Son adorable calice avait son odeur partout sur lui et semblait apaisé en la respirant. Il avait tellement envie de s'abreuver à nouveau... Il se souvenait parfaitement du sang doux et chaud qui avait coulé dans sa gorge un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il n'en avait pas pris beaucoup. Il avait juste léché ses plaies et mordu quelques secondes pour le rassurer, sans pour autant lui faire perdre trop de sang.

D'ailleurs il n'avait pas puni l'homme obèse qui frappait le jeune homme, et il sentait ses instincts se rebeller. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant...

Lucius se redressa et reprit une posture droite et digne. Son visage se ferma à nouveau et son regard se durcit. Le moment d'accablement était terminé. Il se releva souplement et s'installa sur le fauteuil qu'il rapprocha subrepticement du canapé, laissant traîner ses yeux sur le jeune homme alors qu'il réfléchissait.

Il se demandait pourquoi l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier avait été battu quasiment à mort. Était-ce normal pour eux ? Après tout, il ne connaissait rien au monde moldu... Peut-être que c'était habituel de frapper les jeunes. Mais tout de même... Les sorciers ne traitait pas les leurs comme ça. L'éducation était stricte, et ils avaient parfois recours à des coups, mais jamais si fort. Harry Potter n'aurait pas dû être battu, même pour une bêtise. Mais quelque chose disait à Lucius que ce n'était pas pour une quelconque bêtise.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour se remémorer ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était là-bas.

Tout d'abord une maison hideuse et minuscule. Elle était semblable à toutes les autres et très bien entretenue. Le jardin était particulièrement beau par rapport aux autres, les fleurs y étaient magnifiques. Ensuite il était entré dans un minuscule hall bien propre. La décoration était de très mauvais goût et beaucoup trop chargée. Des vases en porcelaine remplis de fausses fleurs, des napperons, une tapisserie verte à motifs floraux...

Il y avait aussi des photos partout. Elle montrait toujours la même chose : l'homme obèse, celui qui frappait Potter, une femme au visage chevalin avec un cou de girafe et un garçon blond s'apparentant plus au cochon qu'à l'être humain. Les photos d'une petite famille parfaite. Ils étaient bien habillé, du moins pour des moldus, supposait Lucius. L'argent n'avait pas l'air d'être un problème pour eux.

Il avait même pu distinguer de l'argenterie sur la table du salon depuis le hall. Les riches couverts venaient sûrement d'être astiqués car ils étaient bien alignés sur des serviettes. Donc cette famille n'avait pas de problèmes d'argent. Alors pourquoi leur neveu était habillé en haillons et dans une chambre insalubre ? Car c'était bien l'oncle du jeune homme qui le frappait sauvagement, Lucius en était persuadé. Il avait vu une photo figée représentant Potter et Evans sur la commode de la petite chambre, et Draco avait entendu un jour que Potter fils logeait chez son oncle.

Cette chambre n'était pas comme le reste de la maison, c'était certain. La tapisserie était jaunie et arrachée par endroit. Le mobilier était dans un état lamentable. Lucius ne savait pas qu'il était possible de faire des meubles de si basse qualité, ce n'était même pas de vraies planches de bois et ils n'étaient certainement pas de première main.

La chambre ne ressemblait pas à une chambre d'adolescent sorcier. Pas d'affiche de Quidditch, de baguette, de plume, ni même un grimoire... D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas non plus d'objet personnel mise à part la photo du couple Potter et une cage vide. La pièce était anormalement vide. Quel était la vie du sauveur du monde sorcier en dehors de Poudlard ?

Le Ministère n'était au courant de rien, sinon Lucius l'aurait su.

Il sentait bouillonner en lui la colère du vampire alors que lui n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il était plutôt surpris et curieux.

C'était infernal de se sentir déchiré en deux de la sorte. Une partie de lui voulait les faire payer et l'autre s'en moquait éperdument. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à refréner le vampire qui sommeillait en lui.

Lucius resta toute la nuit sur son fauteuil à réfléchir tout en veillant, consciemment ou non, sur son calice. Au petit matin, le garçon commença à gigoter dans le canapé, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Sans un bruit, Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ferma délicatement la porte et relâcha le respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu. D'un geste gracieux il tomba sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Si ses muscles n'avait plus besoin de repos, son esprit n'avait rien contre. Il pensait qu'il dormait encore par habitude, mais après une journée et une nuit aussi riche en émotion, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de repos.

.oOo.

Il fut réveillé par des bruits furieux en début d'après-midi.

« Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Et je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis monsieur Potter, » répondit une voix froide qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Petrus.

Après sa morsure, il avait appris assez rapidement à mettre de côté les sons qui ne l'intéressait pas. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à se montrer attentif pour entendre à nouveau comme son ouïe ultra développée le lui permettait.

« C'est un kidnapping ! » gronda à nouveau le jeune homme.

« Un sauvetage ! Tu allais mourir. Si Lucius n'était pas intervenu tu ne serais déjà plus là. »

Harry émit un rire froid.

« Il m'a sauvé pour me ramener à son Maître ! Pour pouvoir me torturer et m'humilier avant de me tuer. »

« Il ne peut pas, » gronda Petrus. « Tu es son calice, il ne peut pas te faire de mal. »

« Bien sûr, je vais vous croire sur parole ! »

« Alors comment aurait-il su que tu étais en danger si tu n'étais pas son calice ? »

« Coup de chance ! Il venait me ramener à son Maître, il m'a vu dans une position difficile et en profite pour se faire passer pour un sauveur ? »

Lucius entendait des bruits de pas martelant le sol. Le Survivant semblait furieux.

« Et dans quel but ? »

« Me manipuler ! Tout le monde cherche toujours à me manipuler ! Et lui ne fait pas exception ! »

« Restez calme jeune homme, » répondit Petrus.

« _Non !_ Non, non, non ! Je ne me calmerai pas. Vous êtes comme les autres ! Tout le monde me manipule, je ne suis qu'un stupide objet ! _Laissez-moi partir !_ Vous n'avez pas le droit. Mes amis vont s'inquiéter, je dois rentrer chez mon oncle. Ils vont venir me chercher et je ne serai pas là. Laissez-moi partir. Je dois rentrer à Poudlard... »

Si sa voix était forte au début et agressait l'ouïe sensible de Lucius, ce n'était plus qu'un murmure à la fin. Le vampire grondait pour aller le serrer dans ses bras, mais Lucius ne se laissa pas faire. Ce gamin insignifiant n'avait aucune gratitude. Il l'avait sauvé et voilà qu'il se faisait traiter de kidnappeur.

Lucius se leva, réajusta ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« C'est ça, allez à Poudlard, Potter, rejoignez vos amis, la Sang-de-Bourbe et le rouquin. Ils vont être les cibles favorites du Lord. Severus va s'en donner à cœur joie maintenant qu'il peut les punir comme il se doit, » ricana Lucius alors qu'il tentait d'ignorer la petite pointe de douleur dans sa poitrine.

Il était bien décidé à ne pas répondre à ses instincts et faire comprendre clairement son point de vu à ce morveux.

Morveux qui s'était immobilisé lorsqu'il avait vu entrer Lucius dans le salon.

« Vous ?! Tout est de votre faute ! » hurla-t-il.

« De quoi parlez-vous Potter ? » demanda calmement Lucius.

« Vous m'avez mordu ! Tout est de votre faute ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas mordu, je ne serait pas coincé ici avec deux meurtriers ! »

« Un peu de respect Potter. Vous seriez mort si je n'étais pas arrivé ! »

« Je ne vous ai pas attendu pour résister à ce traitement ! C'est vrai que cette fois... Il était très énervé mais... » répondit Harry avec une grimace. « Mais j'y ai survécu toutes ces années. Je n'avais qu'à attendre que quelqu'un vienne me chercher ! »

« Ne dites pas de bêtise Potter, » cingla Lucius, un peu déstabilisé par l'aveu du Survivant. « Personne ne serait venu avant plusieurs semaines et vous le savez. Le vieux fou ne risquait pas de vous sortir de l'endroit où vous étiez. Le Lord contrôle toute l'Angleterre. Votre Ordre du pigeon a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de votre petite personne. »

« C'est faux ! Mes amis auraient réussi à me sortir de là ! »

Lucius ricana.

« Vos amis... S'ils ne sont pas morts d'ici là. »

« Non ! _Non !_ »

Le garçon tremblait de tout son corps maintenant. Lucius avait du mal à ne pas se précipiter sur lui pour le réconforter, mais il tenait bon. Un murmure plaintif s'éleva alors.

« Hedwige... »

Ce n'était pas un appel, pas un hurlement, pas un murmure. C'était une révélation. Un souvenir qui revenait de plein fouet.

«_ Hedwige !_ »

Ce fut, cette fois, un cri déchirant alors que le Gryffondor s'effondrait à terre. Un trop plein d'émotions. Les siennes, celles du calice en lui, toutes celles enfermées depuis des jours, des semaines.

Lucius serrait les dents, mais il était hors de question qu'il réconforte ce gamin capricieux. Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le gosse soit traité de cette façon dans sa famille, mais ça ne changeait rien. Il était le symbole de la lumière. Celui qui empêchait le Lord d'être au pouvoir et de sauver les traditions Sang-Pur.

Petrus, qui attendait que son fils aille réconforter son calice, ne tint plus devant la détresse du garçon. Il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne fut pas repoussé, prouvant que le Gryffondor n'avait plus aucune combativité. Cela-dit, il resta très crispé dans ses bras.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? » demanda Petrus en passant une main douce dans les cheveux en bataille.

« Hedwige... Hedwige... » répétait-il comme une longue litanie.

« Qui est Hedwige ? » demanda Petrus en usant un peu de ses pouvoirs pour que le jeune homme se détende et se confie.

« Mon hibou... C'était mon hibou. Ma première amie. Mon premier cadeau. Hagrid me l'a offert quand j'ai découvert le monde magique, le jour de mes onze ans... Elle était fidèle et était avec moi tous les étés quand je devais rentrer chez eux. C'était ma seule amie là bas. »

« Que lui est-il arrivée ? »

« Mon oncle. Quand il a lu la lettre de Dumbledore, il est devenu fou et il l'a tué. J'ai essayé de la défendre mais je n'ai pas pu la sauver, il était trop fort... »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent alors qu'il se repassait la scène dans sa tête. Lucius serrait les dents et forçait son vampire intérieur à rester au fond de lui.

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment et percuta le mur alors qu'une furie au cheveux bleu vif passait à toute vitesse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre **: Vampire pour le meilleur

**Raiting** : M

**Pairing** : Slash HP/LM

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, mais je prends le gauche ! Ahah… Quel humour ! J'avoue ne plus avoir d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ! xD

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu prendre un calice sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, son plus fidèle Mangemort, celui qui croit à ses idées devra gérer un Survivant rebelle sans pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Slash HP/LM.

**NdA** : J'ai essayé de coller de près aux caractères originaux mais évidemment, pour le bien de l'histoire, il y aura quelques écarts.

**Bêta** : Merci à littleiceleaf de corriger mon histoire !

.oOo.

Chapitre 5 : Famille

.oOo.

Petrus ne sembla pas surpris et Lucius ne bougea pas lors de l'entrée subite de la jeune femme. Déjà, car il ne ressentait aucune menace pour son calice, mais aussi parce qu'il était totalement éberlué par cette apparition soudaine. La nouvelle venue poussa presque Petrus pour saisir le garçon qui semblait être totalement ailleurs et n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée brutale.

Lucius prit le temps de détailler la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans, les cheveux jusqu'au dessus des épaules et étrangement bleu électrique à la racine, bleu ciel aux pointes. Elle était habillée comme une moldue, d'un haut dos nu jaune moutarde dévoilant une magnifique peau très pâle et sans défaut, un jeans bleu et des tennis blanches. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mince et avait plusieurs anneaux aux oreilles, un à l'arcade et un tatouage dans le dos, remontant dans son cou. Ses grands yeux bleus clairs brillaient de tendresse alors qu'elle regardait le calice. Elle avait un petit nez retroussé, des lèvres pleines et rosées, une rangée de dents blanches bien alignées. Elle était belle, même avec son look d'ado.

Lucius fut surpris de ne rien ressentir. Il voyait une très belle jeune femme et il ne se sentait absolument pas attiré par elle. Il n'avait aucune envie de goûter son sang. Il se sentait même repoussé par son sang. Étrange...

Il vit ensuite entrer un homme très calme. Il avait la trentaine, les cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés, bien peignés avec une raie sur le côté, des yeux verts pâles, des lèvres fines, le nez droit, des sourcils élégants, la peau claire. Il était habillé en robe sorcière entièrement noire. C'était un vampire, Lucius en était certain. Lui non plus n'était pas un danger pour son calice. Pourtant son père en avait été un, pourquoi ces deux là ne l'était pas ?

Le nouvel arrivant ferma doucement la porte et se dirigea vers Petrus à qui il serra la main fermement.

« Bonjour Samuel, comment vas-tu ? » demanda le plus âgé des vampires.

« Plutôt bien père, que se passe-t-il ici ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir, nous avons quelques problèmes... Je te présente Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, voici Samuel Jones. Il est mon fils depuis que je l'ai mordu en 1426, il a donc plus de cinq-cents ans. Et voici son calice, Ava Davis, » répondit Petrus en désignant la jeune femme, toujours à terre qui avait l'air de murmurer des paroles réconfortantes au garçon.

Lucius fit un signe de tête pour saluer les deux nouveaux arrivants, bien que Ava ne fit absolument pas attention à lui, concentrée sur sa tâche.

« Et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en train de réconforter votre calice qui en clairement besoin ? » demanda Samuel d'un ton poli.

Lucius n'avait pas tellement envie de raconter sa vie à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais il avait la très nette impression qu'il devait faire profil bas. Il était forcé à rester ici, face à deux vampires qui cumulaient plus de mille-trois-cents ans d'expériences à eux deux.

Il siffla en regardant son calice.

« Ce n'est pas mon calice. C'est un ennemi et une erreur de parcours. »

Samuel regarda son père, puis Lucius. Il ne comprenait rien.

« Je pense que vous faites erreur. Ce garçon est bien votre calice, je le sens à plein nez. Quoique, votre odeur disparaît petit à petit de lui. »

Un grondement rauque résonna dans la pièce. Encore une fois, Lucius n'avait pu réfréner sa nature enfouie.

« Vous voyez bien que c'est votre calice, » reprit Samuel avec un sourire moqueur.

Lucius grogna et cette fois-ci, le son venait bien de lui et pas de sa partie vampire.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? » demanda patiemment Samuel.

Après un coup d'œil appuyé vers Lucius, Petrus prit la parole :

« J'ai mordu Lucius il y a plus d'un an. Comme je l'ai fait pour toi, je lui ai laissé le temps d'accepter sa condition, pour qu'il revienne de lui même se faire éduquer, sauf qu'il est plus têtu que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il est arrivé hier soir avec ce jeune homme en sang dans les bras. »

« Et il en a fait son calice ? »

« Non, c'est là que ça se complique. Ils étaient déjà unis, mais aucun d'eux ne le savaient. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Ils ont combattu il y a quelque temps, l'échange de sang a été fait à ce moment là, et le jeune homme a réussi à s'enfuir. Plus tard il a eu des problèmes. Il était battu par son oncle. Lucius l'a senti et, poussé par son instinct, l'a secouru. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il est venu ici. »

« C'est assez étonnant... » répondit Samuel. « Mais rien d'insurmontable. »

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit... Si Lucius a mordu ce garçon, c'était sur un champ de bataille. Ils sont ennemis dans la guerre d'Angleterre. Tu en connais les principaux camps et ce pourquoi ils se battent ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne me mêle pas des conflits sorciers mais je m'intéresse tout de même à l'actualité. »

« Et bien, Lucius est un Mangemort, le bras droit de celui qu'ils appellent le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le garçon que tu vois là est Harry Potter, l'Élu du camps de la lumière. »

« Ça alors... » murmura Samuel.

« Tu vois où je veux en venir. Lucius n'a pas encore fusionné et il a un calice qu'il déteste. Nous avons du travail pour que cette maison soit calme à nouveau. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire... Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? » demanda Samuel.

« Hier, il s'est fait battre quasiment à mort par son oncle en apprenant que personne ne viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener loin de cette famille, il a aussi appris qu'il était le calice de Lucius Malfoy et je viens de lui apprendre qu'il resterait coincé ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. De plus, je crois qu'il vient de se souvenir que sa chouette avait été tuée par son oncle sous ses yeux. Il y tenait beaucoup apparemment. »

« Elle serait bien morte un jour... » bougonna Samuel.

La jeune fille releva la tête et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Petrus ne prit pas compte de ce petit échange et continua.

« Je pense que toutes les émotions de ses derniers jours refont surfaces. En plus Lucius le rejette et si une partie de lui s'en moque, une autre en est bouleversée. »

« C'est pour ça qu'Ava est devenu folle dès qu'elle a franchi les barrières magiques... » souffla Samuel.

Lucius leva un sourcil et regarda la jeune fille, il ne comprenait pas le rapport. Samuel dû le sentir car il répondit à la question muette.

« Ava est une empathe. Elle ressent les émotions des gens, à plus forte raison si c'est un calice. Elle a senti sa détresse et a couru pour le soulager. J'allais dire que c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pris le temps de vous saluer, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'Ava soit polie. Elle est franche, directe et je pense qu'elle n'aimera pas la façon dont vous avez traité votre calice. »

« Elle n'a pas son mot à dire, » grogna Lucius.

« Dans la mesure où elle a déjà vécu la transformation en calice et qu'elle ressent toutes ses émotions aussi intensément que si c'était les siennes. Je pense qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle, et connaissant Ava, elle ne se gênera pas pour vous en faire part. »

Au même moment, la jeune fille se releva, soutenant le Gryffondor par la taille. Elle le dirigea à pas lent vers la porte de la chambre la plus proche. Lucius réagit enfin :

« Dites donc, je ne vous permet pas de l'éloigner de moi ! » l'interpella-t-il vivement.

Ava tourna la tête vivement et le foudroya du regard.

« Lorsque vous prendrez vos responsabilité de vampire, vous pourrez me donner des conseils sur la façon dont je fais mon travail de calice. »

Elle claqua la porte laissant un Lucius un peu abasourdi et deux autres vampires moqueurs. Apparemment, la jeune - peut-être pas si jeune que ça - Ava, était une femme de caractère.

Lucius dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas aller arracher son calice des bras de cette femme. Il préféra rester au salon pour parler un peu avec son... frère et son père. C'était étrange de penser à ses deux personnes comme étant sa famille, mais c'était en quelque sorte inscrit dans ses gènes. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Abraxas comme étant réellement de sa famille. Il savait que c'était son père, mais rien de plus. Il n'y avait aucun lien. Il aurait vendu son père pour une bonne place au ministère, et son père aurait certainement fait pareil s'il ne fallait pas s'occuper de la lignée. Là, c'était différent. Son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ces personnes.

.oOo.

Dans la chambre, Ava et Harry discutaient.

« Donc, tu me dis que cet homme est quelqu'un qui cherche à te tuer depuis des années ? »

« C'est ça... »

« Et maintenant, tu es devenu son calice par accident ? »

« Oui... » gémit Harry.

Il y eut un très long silence avant que tout à coup, Ava explose de rire sous le regard incrédule d'Harry.

« Mais... Ça n'a rien de drôle ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Je suis désolée ! » déclara Ava en essayant de se reprendre. « Tu n'as vraiment aucune chance dans la vie. »

« M'en parle pas... » soupira Harry. « Mais comment je vais m'en sortir ?! Il faut que je brise ce satané lien ! »

Ava eu un hoquet et se releva, soudainement en colère.

« Ce lien est un cadeau de la magie ! Tu ne peux pas le briser ! »

« Et bien je lui rends son cadeau, à la magie ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester plus longtemps avec ce Mangemort. »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça Harry. Devenir le calice de Samuel a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ! »

« Pour toi peut-être. Parce que tu l'as choisi ! Moi je ne l'ai pas choisi. Comme je n'ai jamais rien choisi dans ma vie entière ! »

« Tu peux choisir Harry... Accepter ce lien ou mourir. »

« Tu parles d'un choix... » marmonna le Gryffondor.

« Écoutes... Je sais que cette situation n'est pas facile, mais il faut que tu comprennes ce qu'est le lien. D'accord ? »

« Expliques moi ... » soupira-t-il.

« J'ai rencontré Samuel lorsque j'avais vingt-cinq ans. Il était tellement beau, tellement magnétique, je suis tombée sous le charme. C'était il y a cent-deux ans. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais comment... »

« Les vampires sont immortels Harry, tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Et bien... Si mais... »

« Que sais-tu des calices exactement ? »

« Ce sont les gardes-manger des vampires. »

Ava grogna en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ces sorciers sont si réducteurs... Ce n'est pas ça Harry. Un calice est lié avec son vampire. En échange de son sang, le vampire lui offre la meilleure des protections. Ce lien apporte donc une proximité certaine et de là, un amour inconditionnel. »

Harry ricana de façon méprisante.

« Un amour inconditionnel avec Lucius Malfoy... C'est ridicule. »

« Laisses-moi finir mon histoire. J'ai donc croisé Samuel chez un apothicaire. Je l'ai trouvé magnifique, il ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard et il est partit. Une semaine après, j'étais en service à l'hôpital sorcier en tant qu'infirmière et il a été admis à l'hôpital. Il y avait du sang partout et il était inconscient. Personne ne savait que c'était un vampire et lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il a montré ses canines. Il était en pleine soif de sang. Il s'est jeté sur moi entre tous. »

« C'était aussi terrifiant que ça l'a été pour moi ? »

« Je n'en doute pas, j'étais pétrifié et la douleur était intense. Mes collègues à côté étaient complètement démunis. Mais ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas, c'est qu'un vampire qui a appris comment faire, peut voir l'âme et les souvenirs de la personne qu'il mord. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry abasourdi.

« Lorsqu'un vampire entraîné mord sa proie, il peut entrer dans l'esprit de la personne et fouiller comme il le souhaite jusqu'au fin fond de son âme. Samuel a lu en moi et il a vu toute ma vie : lorsque j'étais battu par mon père, mon entrée à l'école où j'ai été harcelée à cause de mon look un peu différent, mon parcours studieux mais écourté à cause de mon manque de moyen, et surtout mon don d'empathe. Il a vu aussi mon attirance pour lui... Il n'a pas réfléchi plus que ça et m'a donné son sang. »

« Comment as-tu réagi au réveil ? »

« J'étais terrifiée. Il a passé du temps à me réconforter, me rassurer. Il a pris soin de moi. »

« Tu as bien de la chance... » bougonna Harry.

« Ça viendra Harry... Il faut qu'il comprenne l'importance que tu as pour lui. »

« Je ne sais même pas si je veux qu'il le comprenne... Je ne veux pas rester avec lui... C'est un homme vil et cruel. Il ne cherche qu'à me tuer depuis des années. »

Ava s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, consciente de son mal-être.

« Tout va s'arranger tu verras, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle le dirigea doucement vers le lit duquel il s'était levé pendant l'échange virulent et ils s'y installèrent tout les deux. Ava berça le jeune homme durant un long moment, lui caressant le dos, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Ce fut comme ça que, vingt minutes plus tard, Harry s'endormit.

Ava se décala lentement pour ne pas le réveiller et se leva. Elle rabattit les couvertures sur lui et embrassa son front, avant de sortir discrètement.

Elle arriva dans le salon où les trois hommes arrêtèrent de parler.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous partions maintenant, » déclara-t-elle.

Samuel lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable et se leva sans protester. Il serra la main de son père et celle de Lucius. Ava fit une bise à Petrus dans une attitude presque enfantine et se tourna vers Lucius, lui lançant un regard perçant.

« Votre calice va mal et honnêtement, vous devez être très fort pour enfermer vos émotions, vu que vous n'êtes pas à son chevet en ce moment même. Je vous conseille de prendre un peu sur vous et de lui parler. Si vous le l'appréciez pas, essayez au moins de ne pas le rejeter. Il a déjà bien assez souffert. »

Après cette tirade, elle sortit de la petite maison dans une attitude un peu fière, le nez relevé sous les ricanements de son vampire. Celui-ci la suivit de près, et ils transplanèrent.

« Cette jeune fille à un sacré caractère, » ricana à son tour Petrus avant de redevenir sérieux. « Elle a raison tu sais... Tu vas devoir lui parler. »

« Nous verrons ça plus tard... » souffla Lucius. « Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai ce poids sur la poitrine ? »

« C'est le manque. Où alors la détresse de ton calice. Dans tous les cas, c'est lié à lui. Le lien te pousse vers lui pour le voir, le toucher, le réconforter... »

« Par Salazar... Ce gamin ne me laissera jamais tranquille. »

« Tu dois passer du temps avec lui. »

« Je ne veux pas ! À moins que... »

Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il souffla un bon coup et l'ouvrit pour se trouver dans la chambre de Harry. Celui-ci dormait calmement. Lucius fit apparaître une chaise et l'installa à côté du lit, ni trop loin, ni trop proche. Il s'assit silencieusement et se mit à contempler le jeune homme, sans un mot, durant plusieurs heures.

.oOo.

Le lendemain au réveil, Harry ne s'aperçut pas que son vampire avait passé la nuit dans sa chambre. Celui-ci avait fait disparaître sa chaise et s'était discrètement faufilé par la porte au premier signe d'éveil de son calice.

Harry se leva vers huit heures et se hâta de rejoindre le salon. Il avait encore plein de choses à savoir, à comprendre. Le vampire brun était assis sur le canapé avec un livre dans la main, comme s'il avait passé sa nuit ici.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter. »

« Bonjour, » répondit sobrement Harry.

« Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions en tête, je vais y répondre. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Appelles-moi Petrus. Je suis le vampire qui a mordu Lucius l'année dernière. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Après avoir transformé quelqu'un, un vampire devient alors son père. Il doit l'éduquer et lui apprendre tout ce qu'un vampire doit savoir. »

« Vous l'avez éduqué ? »

« A vrai dire non. Lorsque je l'ai mordu, je lui ai laissé du temps pour s'acclimater à son état. C'était il y a plus d'un an. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je suis vraiment devenu son... son calice ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas éduqué, et il ne savait pas qu'il ne faut jamais mettre sa main sur la bouche d'une proie que l'on mord. C'est rare que ça arrive, mais parfois la proie a assez de force et de courage pour s'en prendre au vampire. Lorsque tu l'as fait, tu as absorbé au moins une goutte de son sang, sans le savoir. Il a ensuite bu ton sang à nouveau, créant le lien. S'il t'avait achevé tout de suite, il aurait été mal durant quelques jours puis sa vie serait redevenu normal, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Le lien s'est développé malgré lui et maintenant, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible... »

Harry pâlit.

« Vous... Vous voulez dire qu'on ne peut pas briser ce lien ? »

« Non. Maintenant si l'un de vous meurt, l'autre va mourir aussi, c'est inévitable. »

« Mais... Comment c'est possible ? »

« Tu mourrais de chagrin. Lui deviendrait fou à cause de la soif et nous devrions le tuer. »

« Je ne mourrais pas de chagrin à cause de Malfoy ! » s'offusqua Harry.

« Et pourtant si ! Tu aurais une insécurité permanente, personne ne pourrait te réconforter, tu ferais des crises d'angoisses, arrêterais de te nourrir et finirais par causer ta propre mort. »

« C'est impossible... » murmura Harry.

« Et pourtant... »

Il y eut un silence pendant que Harry réfléchissait à tout ce que venait de lui révéler Petrus. C'est le vampire qui initia le dialogue suivant.

« Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est un calice ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une réserve de sang, » répondit immédiatement Harry.

Petrus crispa ses doigts sur son fauteuil. Cette formulation était typique des sorciers, ils ne savaient pas voir plus loin et c'était une insulte pour les calices comme pour les vampires.

« Je vais t'expliquer la vérité sur les calices Harry. Tu as d'eux une version totalement erronée pour la bonne et simple raison que les sorciers ne nous connaissent pas. Es-tu prêt à entendre ce que j'ai a te dire ? Je ne te demande pas de comparer ce que je vais t'apprendre, à ta propre situation, mais juste de m'écouter, comme si tu avais un cours sur les vampires. »

Harry hocha docilement la tête. Après tout, il était très curieux et adorait les cours de DCFM ou de soins aux créatures magiques.

.oOo.

Lucius avait passé la nuit à l'observer, il avait somnolé, il avait beaucoup réfléchi aussi. Et au petit matin, son cœur immobile pesait moins lourd dans sa poitrine ; il avait passé du temps avec son calice. Il put alors se coucher et s'endormir à son tour.

À son réveil en début d'après-midi, il appela un elfe du manoir pour lui apporter une valise de vêtements. Depuis qu'il était ici, il ne s'était pas changé, ne s'était même pas douché. Il se demanda une seconde, si son calice avait mangé et en conclut qu'il avait dû le faire le matin et le midi, lorsque lui dormait. De toute façon, il s'en fichait.

Il prit donc la direction de la salle de bain attenante et constata qu'elle était petite mais plutôt jolie. Il remarqua aussi une seconde porte qui devait mener à la chambre de Potter.

Il ferma les deux verrous et retira ses vêtements pour profiter d'une douche bienfaitrice. Il avait toujours adoré l'eau et cette douche bien chaude lui fit énormément de bien, détendant ses muscles qui avaient accumulé plus de stress en quelques jours qu'en toute une année.

Une fois douché et habillé de vêtements propres, Lucius sortit de sa chambre. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur le jeune homme, assis par terre, appuyé sur la table basse. Il mangeait un sandwich, tout en écrivant avec un stylo moldu sur un parchemin.

Petrus était assit sur le canapé et le regardait faire avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Lucius s'avança et s'assit à côté de son père.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai autorisé Harry à écrire une lettre à ses amis pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. »

Lucius se tendit immédiatement, imaginant déjà débarquer une horde de Gryffondor bruyant qui essaierait de kidnapper le garçon.

« Détends-toi Lucius, il ne leur dira absolument rien. Juste qu'il va bien et qu'ils ne doivent pas s'inquiéter. »

Le vampire aux cheveux blonds acquiesça et refixa son attention sur le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Petrus reprit la parole :

« Que dirais-tu d'un petit entraînement dans le jardin ? Je pourrais enfin commencer ta formation. »

« Ça me ferait du bien de bouger un peu, » remarqua Lucius.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans le jardin et Petrus commença à expliquer ce que Lucius devait savoir. Il y avait bon nombre de chose que celui-ci avait remarqué seul, mais Petrus ajoutait dans ses explications, des anecdotes et l'histoire de leur race, ce qui était passionnant pour un homme qui avait toujours aimé l'histoire.

Harry quant à lui, écrivait une lettre qu'il enverrait au Square Grimmaurd.

_Bonjour à tous,_

_c'est Harry. Pour vous prouver que c'est bien moi, j'aimerais vous dire que lorsque je regarde dans le miroir du Rised, ce sont mes parents que je vois. Seul Ron, et peut-être le professeur Dumbledore, sont au courant de ça._

_Personne ne contrôle mes paroles, ni mes gestes et encore moins mes pensées. Ce que je vais vous dire dans cette lettre sort tout droit de ma petite cervelle de Gryffondor, comme dirait le professeur Snape._

_Peut-être avez-vous remarqué que je ne suis plus chez les Dursley. Ceci n'est pas de mon fait. Quelqu'un est venu me chercher et je me suis retrouvé dans l'obligation de suivre cette personne._

_Sachez que je suis en bonne santé et dans un endroit très bien protégé. La personne qui m'a emmené ne me veut pas de mal, mais elle ne veut pas que je révèle son identité, ni le lieu où nous nous cachons._

_J'essaierais néanmoins de vous donner des nouvelles dans peu de temps._

_J'espère que tout va bien pour vous._

_Harry._

Le Gryffondor espérait que de cette façon, personne ne s'inquiéterait pour lui, ou ne risquerait sa vie pour le sauver. Il n'était absolument pas convaincu par le fait qu'il était en sécurité ici, comme il le prétendait dans sa lettre, mais il avait passé deux matinées avec Petrus et il était toujours vivant. Le vampire, s'il était d'une certaine froideur, avait réussi à le rassurer un peu.

En revanche, Harry était persuadé que Lucius Malfoy allait saisir la moindre occasion pour le tuer, ou le livrer à son Maître.

Petrus et Ava lui avait affirmé qu'il ne pourrait pas, mais Malfoy était le roi des Serpentards, il trouverait un moyen de le livrer. Cependant, Harry ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis, il préférait les savoir en sécurité, et régler ses problèmes dans son coin.

Il plia sa lettre et la laissa sur la table basse, sachant que Petrus voudrait la lire, et alla se poster à la fenêtre pour regarder le combat des deux vampires. C'était réellement fascinant. Ils étaient tellement puissants, tellement vifs.

Après avoir passé sa matinée à parler avec Petrus, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, alors il regarda l'entraînement de Lucius Malfoy. Vers six heures du soir, il décida de préparer à manger. Petrus lui avait demandé de faire une liste de tout ce qu'il voulait pour se nourrir, étant donné qu'il était le seul à manger de vrais repas, puis il avait fait appel à un elfe pour faire les courses.

Harry avait toujours aimé cuisiner. Ce qui était une corvée chez les Dursley, était devenu au fil du temps, un plaisir. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était doué en potions, car il n'était pas précis, il aimait goûter et tester. Suivre une recette n'était décidément pas pour lui, et les expérimentations n'étaient pas les bienvenues en potions.

Aujourd'hui il avait décidé de faire quelque chose de simple : des croquettes de poulet.

Il s'attela donc à la tâche et eut le plaisir de se sentir bien pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette fichue maison. Alors qu'il était occupé à cuire les dernières fritures, il vit quelque chose du coin de l'œil, qui le figea de stupeur : Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, lord et aristocrate jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés, en passant près de la table pour rejoindre sa chambre, prit l'une des croquettes avec ses doigts et la mangea sans faire de manière.

Un geste simple et banal, mais qui, en ce moment même révéla à Harry que Lucius Malfoy, était un homme, un être humain - si l'on puit dire - tout à fait normal. Qu'il avait des envies, des besoins et peut-être même des émotions, même s'il les cachait bien.

Il était toujours pétrifié lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air dans son dos, et un voix suave murmurer à son oreille :

« Je dois avouer Potter, que vous êtes un excellent cuisinier. Si ce genre de met ne me nourris plus, je peux néanmoins affirmer que c'est délicieux. »

Et aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu, la présence disparu et Harry se retrouva seul.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre **: Vampire pour le meilleur

**Raiting** : M

**Pairing** : Slash HP/LM

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, mais je prends le gauche ! Ahah… Quel humour ! J'avoue ne plus avoir d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ! xD

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu prendre un calice sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, son plus fidèle Mangemort, celui qui croit à ses idées devra gérer un Survivant rebelle sans pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Slash HP/LM.

**NdA** : J'ai essayé de coller de près aux caractères originaux mais évidemment, pour le bien de l'histoire, il y aura quelques écarts.

**Bêta** : Merci à littleiceleaf de corriger mon histoire !

.oOo.

Chapitre 6 :

.oOo.

Les autres jours de la semaine passèrent dans le même schéma.

Harry se levait à neuf heures et parlait de choses et d'autres avec Petrus, ils conversaient souvent au sujet des vampires et des calices. Lucius restait dans sa chambre, à dormir, jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Il se levait ensuite et allait directement s'entraîner avec son père. Pendant ce temps, Harry lisait puis préparait son repas pour le soir et le lendemain midi. Chaque jour, Lucius venait voir ce qu'il préparait, après son entraînement, puis s'enfermait dans sa chambre.

Ce que Harry ignorait, était que tous les soirs, alors qu'il allait se coucher, Lucius attendait dans son lit et suivait ses gestes et mouvements de son ouïe affûtée. Dès qu'il entendait la respiration du jeune homme devenir profonde et régulière, il sortait de sa chambre et rejoignait celle du Survivant, sous l'œil amusé de Petrus. Lucius restait ensuite assis sur le fauteuil qu'il faisait disparaître au petit matin. Il l'observait toute la nuit, regardant chacun de ses traits et de ce fait, calmait le vampire en lui qui réclamait des contacts avec son calice.

Il réfléchissait beaucoup à son avenir. Comment gérer sa vie entre son calice et le Lord alors qu'il ne voulait pas trahir l'un et ne pouvait pas trahir l'autre.

Ce fut à la fin de cette semaine que Lucius fut appelé par le Lord pour la première fois depuis la découverte de son calice. Depuis sa transformation il n'avait plus de marque, son corps ayant été purifié de toute magie extérieure à la sienne. Il avait donc sur lui en permanence, une petite pierre violette qui chauffait et brillait quand le Lord demandait à le voir. Lucius savait qu'il était attendu tard dans la soirée, comme pour chaque réunion. Il grogna face à la future confrontation et inspira profondément bien qu'il n'ait aucun besoin de le faire ; c'était un geste rassurant.

Il allait partir, lorsque quelque chose le retint un instant. Laissant vaguement parler son instinct, il ouvrit la porte menant au salon et se dirigea vers celle de son calice. Il s'arrêta devant pendant quelques instants, écoutant la respiration profonde et régulière du jeune homme et entra.

Son calice était, comme d'habitude, dans une position particulière pour dormir. Étalé au maximum pour prendre le plus de place possible. Sur le ventre, l'un des ses bras pendait à terre alors que l'autre était plongée dans la housse de son oreiller. Une partie de ses draps étaient descendu à ses pieds et l'autre traînait au sol, laissant apparaître sa silhouette, couverte d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt trop grand à un vampire appréciateur.

Lucius s'approcha silencieusement et se pencha au dessus de son calice. Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, il s'assit gracieusement sur le lit et leva une main pour balayer les mèches de cheveux sur le front du Survivant. C'était la première fois en une semaines qu'ils étaient aussi proche et cela projeta des petits picotements de magie dans les doigts de Lucius. Le vampire en lui ronronnait de contentement.

Il le trouvait beau. S'il oubliait que c'était le Survivant, un Potter, l'ennemi numéro de son fils et de son... Lord, alors il verrait le plus beau des calices. Il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il fallait pour que cette relation marche. Mais tant de choses bloquaient...

Ils devraient pourtant faire des efforts l'un comme l'autre, car Lucius n'avait pas bu de sang depuis une semaine et commençait à le ressentir. Il voyait la magnifique jugulaire du jeune homme battre régulièrement et sentait son odeur entêtante.

Pour l'instant, il le supportait. Et il n'avait pas envie d'y penser maintenant. Là, il laissait sortir un peu le vampire en lui pour profiter des sentiments qui l'emplissaient en touchant la peau douce sous ses doigts.

En une semaine, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu éveillé, mais il l'avait tout de même observé. Il avait vu un garçon curieux, doux, calme, qui cuisinait très bien. Potter était souvent sur la défensive, ce qui était assez logique en habitant avec deux vampires, dont l'un était le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius avait remarqué que lorsqu'un griffon était sur la défensive, il attaquait. Potter était donc plutôt tranquille et tendre, mais dès que Lucius apparaissait, il sortait les griffes.

Le vampire avait alors, décidé de le laisser et d'observer simplement. Et il avait découvert quelque chose de fascinant : Potter passait par énormément d'émotions et elles étaient toutes inscrites sur son visage. Pendant une semaine, il l'avait vu nostalgique lorsqu'il parlait de ses amis, il l'avait vu triste lorsqu'il parlait de son parrain, rêveur lorsqu'il cuisinait, concentré lorsqu'il lisait. Il avait vu la peur sur son visage lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars, mais aussi la tristesse, la douleur...

Lucius était fasciné. Lui qui avait passé sa vie à réprimer toutes émotions, qu'elles soient négatives ou positives, ne comprenait pas comment ce jeune homme pouvait se laisser aller à tant d'excès. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait son charme. Lucius le sentait, son vampire était sous le charme et lui... Lui aurait suivit son vampire sans hésiter si ça n'avait pas été Potter.

Il passa une dernière fois la main dans les cheveux en bataille, caressa ensuite la joue et se releva pour partir. Dans un nuage de fumée noire, il disparut de la chambre du jeune homme, sentant une légère appréhension à le laisser seul, même s'il savait son père parfaitement capable de le défendre.

Il arriva directement dans la salle du trône, à droite du Lord qui ne fut absolument pas surpris de cette apparition soudaine malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas transplané. La technique des ombres permettait aux vampires d'apparaître aux endroits où le transplanage était interdit. Lucius l'utilisait très souvent lorsque le Lord ne la bloquait pas d'un sort pour le punir. L'homme était toujours aussi puissant, toujours aussi intelligent. Même avec sa condition qui l'avantageait indubitablement, Lucius savait parfaitement qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.

Autour d'eux, des dizaines de Mangemort agenouillés. À ses côtés, Severus était toujours insondable mais le regardait étrangement. Il devait se demandé pourquoi Lucius n'avait pas communiqué avec lui cette dernière semaine. Habituellement, ils se voyaient ou au moins s'écrivaient de façon très régulière. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux discussions avec un ami, l'heure était à la réunion des fervents défenseurs de Lord Voldemort.

« Mes chers Mangemorts, levez-vous. Nous revoici réunis pour parler de la semaine et revoir les plans pour la suivante. J'espère qu'aucun de vous n'a fait d'erreur, sinon il sait ce qui lui en coûtera. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais savoir où tu étais cette semaine Lucius, » dit Voldemort de sa voix sifflante et autoritaire.

« Chez mon père vampirique, Monseigneur, » répondit-il. « Il se trouve que la semaine dernière, alors que j'étais en chasse, j'ai pu observer le combat entre un loup-garou et un vampire. J'ai vu la possibilité que m'offrait mon nouveau sang de créature et je dois avouer n'utiliser qu'un faible pourcentage de mes capacités. J'ai donc décidé de contacter mon père vampirique qui à pour devoir de m'enseigner ce qu'il sait. Il a accepté et je vais désormais passer mes semaines chez lui, à suivre un entraînement intensif. »

« Bien... » dit le Lord d'une voix traînante sans même le regarder, puis son ton se fit plus menaçant. « Mais j'ose espérer que la prochaine fois que tu prendras une décision aussi importante, tu m'en feras part _avant_. »

« Oui Monseigneur, » répondit humblement Lucius en penchant légèrement la tête

« Bon, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le moment. Le Ministère est convenablement géré par les soins de Rockwood et Jugson. Poudlard est dirigé par Severus et les Carow. Mais j'ose espérer que tu reviendras plus fort que tu ne l'es. »

« J'y travaille, Monseigneur. »

« Severus ! Des nouvelles de ce pathétique Ordre ? »

« Oui Maître, » répondit Severus en contournant un peu le trône pour s'agenouiller devant son Maître comme à chaque fois que l'un d'eux devait s'adresser à lui, - sauf pour Lucius bien sûr. « Il y a quelques jours, l'Ordre à reçu une lettre de Potter. »

Le Lord se fit tout à coup beaucoup plus attentif et regarda enfin son Mangemort. Le vampire lui, s'était tendu.

« Continues... » demanda Voldemort d'une voix froide.

« Et bien, il semblerait qu'il se soit enfui de là où il était caché. Il a envoyé une lettre disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher. »

Voldemort sembla fâché de la tournure des événements.

« Vous avez fait des recherches ? »

« L'Ordre passe son temps à explorer les mondes, sorcier et moldu, mais personne n'a aucune piste pour le moment. »

« Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Dans sa chambre, nous avons trouvé la lettre du vieux fou, disant que vous aviez pris le pouvoir. Je pense qu'il a eu peur et qu'il s'est enfui. Ce petit arrogant a beau être un Gryffondor, il est aussi trouillard que les autres et n'a pas hésité à abandonner ses amis pour sauver sa peau. »

Lucius émit un grondement bas. Très bas. Si bas que Voldemort ne l'entendit pas. Personne n'avait le droit d'insulter son calice et ses instincts lui faisait savoir. Il devait faire attention à brider au maximum son vampire pour ne pas être repéré. Il avait l'impression de trahir le Lord, mais à aucun moment il ne pensa révéler la présence de Potter chez lui. Si une semaine auparavant, il avait essayé, aujourd'hui c'était inconcevable. Une semaine avec lui et le lien infime qui les unissait agissait au mieux pour le protéger.

« Retournes à ta place Severus... » siffla Voldemort.

Le Maître des Potions revint se placer à côté de Lucius et l'homme-serpent reprit la parole d'une voix forte, motivant ses troupes :

« À partir de maintenant, votre tâche à tous est de trouver Harry Potter. S'il n'est plus avec son mentor, le vieux fou, il est vulnérable. Je veux que vous vous concentriez sur cette recherche. Si l'un d'entre vous le trouve, vous pourrez le torturer comme vous le souhaitez, mais c'est à _moi_ de le tuer, j'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre. »

Lucius émit un nouveau grondement encore plus bas que le précédent. Mais cette fois, Severus était à côté de lui, assez proche pour entendre ce son bestial qui le surprit au plus au point.

Quel était le problème de Lucius ?

Le Lord avait parlé du vieux fou, de tuer Potter... Rien qui ne puisse énerver son ami. Pourtant, Severus savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de toute la semaine et il le connaissait assez pour voir au delà du masque impassible et constater que quelque chose l'inquiétait. Évidemment il ne pouvait pas lui demander au milieu de la réunion et il pressentait qu'il n'aurait pas la possibilité de l'interpeller après...

La réunion suivit son cours. Pendant plus de deux heures, tout le monde écoutait les rapports des autres, les ordres de Voldemort et regardait les tortures suites aux différents échecs.

Ce fut un Lord bien plus enthousiaste qui conclut la réunion. Torturer lui faisait toujours cet effet... Un peu drogué. Ce sentiment de toute puissance et de pouvoir. Avant de renvoyer tout le monde, il se tourna vers le vampire, le regard flamboyant.

« Lucius... » siffla-t-il. « Nous ferais-tu l'honneur d'une petite démonstration ? J'ai quelques Moldus qui attendent d'être saignés. »

Severus vit clairement la mâchoire de Lucius se serrer avant qu'il ne réponde au Lord.

« Toutes mes excuses Monseigneur, mais mon père me l'a interdit avant que je n'aie fini ma formation. Il veut tester ma faim et me voir me nourrir. »

Severus fut encore plus troublé par cet aveu. Ce n'était pas le genre de Lucius de se plier à un ordre sur son style de vie de la part d'un inconnu. Et encore moins de cracher sur la chair fraîche.

Le Lord sembla contrarié, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste, surtout pas son fidèle bras droit.

« Lucius... » siffla-t-il à nouveau. « Tu sais que tu as un statut particulier dans mes rangs... Tu es largement avantagé par rapport à d'autre... Et bien ne l'oublie pas, » finit-il d'une voix froide.

Le vampire inclina sobrement la tête.

« La réunion est terminée. »

Avant même que qui que ce soit ait pu réagir, Lucius était partit dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Il arriva directement dans la chambre de son calice et malgré son habituelle tenue et son masque d'impassibilité, il se précipita auprès de lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. C'était ridicule. Il savait par le faible lien que son calice allait bien et qu'il dormait, mais après avoir entendu pendant deux heures, les projets funestes du Lord pour lui, il avait besoin de se rassurer.

Il se réinstalla sur le bord du lit où il était quelques heures plus tôt. Il releva sa main pour la placer délicatement dans le creux du cou du jeune homme et sentir tout contre sa peau, le délicieux sang battre dans ses veines. Son calice était là, bien vivant. Il était protégé et aucun Mangemort ne pouvait le trouver ici.

Comme à son habitude, il passa tout le reste de la nuit auprès de lui, bien qu'il arrêta de le toucher. Le lien le tiraillait et le manque de sang commençait à se faire cruellement sentir ; le lendemain, il devrait se nourrir.

.oOo.

Lorsqu'il le sentit se réveiller au petit matin, il quitta la chambre comme d'habitude mais cette fois, Petrus l'interpella :

« Bonjour Lucius. »

« Bonjour. »

« Comment vas-tu ? La réunion s'est bien passée ? »

« Si on peut dire... » souffla Lucius. « Severus a lâché l'information. Il a annoncé que Potter était parti et a fait croire que c'était de son plein gré. Sûrement par peur. Le Lord a mis tous les Mangemorts à sa recherche. »

« Je vois... » dis simplement Petrus.

Il resta un moment silencieux, avant d'ajouter :

« As-tu faim ? »

« Oui... » murmura Lucius. « Cela commence à être dur à supporter... Je n'ai jamais été à jeun si longtemps sauf par punition. »

« Tu vas devoir boire au cou de ton calice. »

Lucius ricana.

« Comme s'il me laisserai faire. Je te rappelle qu'il me hait. »

« Il faudra bien trouver un moyen, quitte à le soumettre, mais tu ne pourras pas te nourrir de qui que ce soit d'autre »

« J'y suis arrivé jusqu'à maintenant, » répondit dédaigneusement Lucius.

« Tu n'étais pas resté une semaine avec lui... »

« Et alors ? »

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, le lien s'est renforcé. Essaies d'aller te nourrir ailleurs, tu verras. »

Lucius serra la mâchoire. Il savait déjà.

« Le Lord a voulu me donner des prisonniers, je n'ai pas pu... »

« Alors tu vas devoir te nourrir directement à ton calice... »

« Il ne voudra jamais, » grogna Lucius, frustré de ne pouvoir accéder à ce délicieux nectar.

« Tu étais à Serpentard n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Utilises la ruse, » répondit simplement Petrus.

.oOo.

« Bonjour Petrus, » dit doucement Harry en sortant de sa chambre. Comme d'habitude, le vampire avait lui même préparé le petit-déjeuner, pour la plus grande joie d'Harry qui n'était pas vraiment actif le matin.

« Bonjour Harry, » répondit le vampire avec l'un de ses rares sourires.

Il aimait bien ce garçon curieux et intelligent. Harry posait toujours plein de question et savait tenir un débat. Ils passaient toujours la matinée à discuter de beaucoup de sujets différents et c'était un souffle d'air frais pour le vampire, comme l'avait été Ava dans leur famille étrange.

« Je me demandais... » commença le Gryffondor, hésitant. « Pourrais-je récupérer ma baguette ? »

« Et bien... Tant que Lucius et toi n'êtes pas en meilleur terme, je ne préfère pas, » répondit sincèrement Petrus. « Si tu t'énerves soudainement, ce qui t'es déjà souvent arrivé reconnais-le, tu pourrais essayer de lui lancer un sort et le vampire réagirait très mal à cette rébellion. »

« Je comprends... » répondit Harry en soupirant.

Il avait arrêté de lutter contre son emprisonnement depuis quelques jours déjà. Il avait bien compris qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici tant que Petrus ne donnait pas son accord et il ne faisait clairement pas le poids pour se battre. Alors il attendait le bon vouloir du vampire, se faisant tout de même du soucis en sachant que les vampires étaient immortels et qu'ils avaient donc tout leur temps...

Harry reprit tout de même :

« Le problème, c'est que toutes mes affaires sont restées chez mon oncle et ma tante et j'ai peur qu'ils les détruisent... »

« Je vois... » déclara Petrus. « Mais tu sais, si Lucius va chercher tes affaires, le vampire qui est en lui voudra en savoir plus sur toi et sur ta vie. Il va très certainement fouiller l'esprit de ta famille et s'il voit que tu as souffert, il te vengera certainement. D'ailleurs, il ne lui a rien fait la dernière fois, car te sauver était sa priorité, mais cette fois-ci... »

Harry avait considérablement pâli. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy sache comment il avait vécu, même s'il en connaissait déjà une partie. C'était son secret, sa honte, il ne voulait pas qu'un homme aussi proche de Voldemort soit au courant. Si Voldemort savait, il pourrait s'en servir contre lui et ça... Il n'était pas sûr de le supporter.

« Mais... Et vous ? » demanda le jeune sorcier. « Vous pourriez y aller et récupérer mes affaires. Vous n'aurez pas à me les rendre mais juste... enlevez-les de là-bas... Je vous en prie... »

« Et si moi, je fouille dans l'esprit de ta famille ? » demanda le vampire, malgré tout curieux.

« Vous... Vous ne feriez pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien... Si tu me le demandes, je ne le ferai pas. Et tu sais, je suis un vampire curieux et tu m'as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses à cacher... Ça ne sera pas facile de me contrôler, mais je le ferai, pour toi et a une condition. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Harry, peu sûr de vouloir faire pacte avec un vampire, aussi gentil qu'il ait été jusqu'à maintenant.

« J'aimerais que tu donnes une chance à Lucius. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

« Donnes lui une chance de te montrer qui il est vraiment. »

« Si je vous promet de faire un effort, vous acceptez d'aller chercher mes affaires chez mon oncle et de ne pas fouiller dans ma vie privée ? »

« Oui. »

Harry hésita un instant. Il avait une confiance fragile en Petrus et avait peur d'être trahi, mais il fallait absolument retrouver ce qui restait de ses affaires... Et il préférait confier cela à Petrus qu'à Malfoy.

« D'accord, » souffla-t-il.

Petrus fit un petit sourire satisfait.

« Très bien. Et où puis-je récupérer tes affaires ? »

« Au quatre Privet Drive, Little Whinging, dans le Surrey, en Angleterre. »

« Et que dois-je prendre là bas ? »

« Ma valise de Poudlard qui contient toutes mes affaires et qui est enfermé dans le placard, sous l'escalier, » commença Harry d'une voix tremblante. « Le cadre de mes parents, sur la commode dans la chambre du premier étage, première porte à droite et tout ce qui se trouve sous la latte, sous le lit, dans cette même chambre. »

Les yeux de Petrus brillaient de curiosité. Pourquoi la valise de ce garçon était-elle enfermée dans un placard et pourquoi cachait-il ses effets personnels sous une latte ? Il avait hâte que Lucius le découvre et lui en parle.

« D'accord Harry. Alors je vais y aller et en profiter pour faire un petit tour en Angleterre et y voir quelques connaissances. Tu pourras dire à Lucius qu'il n'aura pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui s'il-te-plaît ? »

Et sans attendre la réponse, Petrus disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir. Harry, un peu abasourdi, fixa son bol de lait chaud. Il n'avait pas hâte de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Lucius Malfoy, sans la présence de Petrus. C'était la première fois que celui-ci partait de la maison, et Harry n'était pas très rassuré...

Il avala assez vite son maigre petit-déjeuner et partit s'installer par terre, comme d'habitude, devant la table basse, avec un livre sur la magie antique. La bibliothèque de cette maison regorgeait d'ouvrages rares et très anciens. C'était une mine d'informations. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup lu, même ses manuels scolaires, mais c'était sa seule occupation dans cet endroit et il devait bien avouer que certains sujets étaient fascinants.

Il passa sa matinée à lire et même pendant le déjeuner, car il se servit une assiette qu'il posa sur la petite table et se réinstalla par terre pour reprendre sa lecture.

Ce fut dans cette situation que le trouva Lucius lorsqu'il émergea de sa chambre. Il observa un moment le jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il était assis au sol, une jambe repliée sous lui et une autre dont le pied était bien à plat sur le tapis, servait à son genoux de reposer sa tête. Il avait les sourcils froncés de concentration et faisait pointer le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il semblait avoir mangé à même le sol puisqu'une assiette et des couverts étaient négligemment posés là.

Lucius fit claquer la porte pour le plaisir de le voir sursauter.

« Petrus n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il alors que le Gryffondor se tenait la poitrine en inspirant profondément.

« Non, il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il n'y aurait pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Lucius, un sourcil élégamment relevé.

« Une affaire urgente, » répondit évasivement le griffon avec un geste négligent de la main.

L'aristocrate accepta cette réponse et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ici, décida de rester avec son calice réveillé. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil derrière lui et le regarda se concentrer à nouveau sur son livre. Il avait une vue imprenable sur la nuque du jeune homme et en se concentrant sur son ouïe, pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur propulser son sang dans la veine palpitante de sa carotide.

Lucius était totalement hypnotisé. La soif se faisait sentir depuis quelques jours et encore plus maintenant qu'il avait son repas sous les yeux. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avança un peu sur son siège et leva son bras pour caresser du bout des doigts, la peau de ce cou tentateur.

Harry eut un sursaut en sentant le toucher aérien et se décala brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de de l'identité de la personne qui le lui offrait.

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? » cria-t-il en se retournant vers le vampire.

Lucius sortit de sa transe et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, légèrement mal à l'aise, sans pour autant le montrer.

« Potter... » maugréa-t-il en reprenant contenance. « Il se trouve que, j'ai faim. »

« Et bien allez manger ! Je ne vois pas en quoi j- »

Harry s'arrêta net en réalisant qu'il s'adressait à un vampire. _Son_ vampire. Il était un calice et c'était à lui de nourrir le vampire affamé. Mais c'était hors de question ! La douleur avait été insupportable et il n'était pas près de retenter l'expérience. Il ne pourrait gagner contre un vampire, il en était conscient, mais il pouvait toujours lutter.

« Je vois que vous avez compris Potter... » ricana Lucius.

Il n'ajouta rien.

Il ne s'abaisserait pas à demander la permission.

« Et il est hors de question que vous vous abreuviez à mon cou Malfoy ! »

« Bien... » répondit Lucius en se relevant élégamment et époussetant de la poussière invisible sur sa robe hors de prix.

« C'est tout ? » demanda Harry, déstabilisé.

« Et bien oui. Vous ne voulez pas, je l'ai compris tout de suite et je ne peux vous forcer. Le lien n'accepterait pas, » dit Lucius en s'approcha de la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Il s'arrêta dans l'entrée pour prendre sa cape de voyage et l'attacher à l'aide d'une magnifique broche avant de reprendre la parole :

« Heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas de la totalité du reste de cette planète, et je trouverais bien une personne à vider de son sang... » finit-il avec légèreté en ouvrant la porte du cottage.

« Q... Quoi ? » demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

Lucius se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser sombrer dans la folie pour vos beaux yeux Potter, » dit-il d'une voix soyeuse. « J'ai faim : je vais manger. »

« Vous allez tuer des gens ? Là, maintenant ? » demanda Harry.

« Peut-être... Certains y résistent plutôt bien, » dit Lucius avec un rictus cruel en se détournant pour sortir.

« Attendez ! » cria Harry.

Lord Malfoy s'arrêta avec un sourire vainqueur, qu'il effaça avant de se retourner vers son calice.

« Oui Monsieur Potter ? » demanda-t-il avec une naïveté feinte.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça... » souffla le jeune homme. « Vous ne pouvez pas prendre des vies sans même vous en soucier... Ce n'est pas humain... »

Il n'eut que le temps de cligner des yeux, que le vampire se retrouva face à lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« Vous oubliez une chose Monsieur Potter... » dit-il d'une voix onctueuse. « Je ne suis pas humain. J'ai tué des dizaines de personnes, que ce soit pour le Lord ou pour me nourrir. Donner la mort ne me pose pas de problème. Et je le ferai encore et encore pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie et être tuer par mon propre créateur. Je suis une créature des ténèbres, ne l'oubliez pas. J'essaierai tout de même de ne pas tuer vos amis, je n'aimerais pas voir tout mon être plongé dans votre tristesse, à cause de ce pathétique lien. »

Il se détourna à nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte, sans aller trop vite pour laisser le temps à son calice de le rappeler, comme il savait que ce stupide Gryffondor le ferait.

« Attendez ! » cria à nouveau Harry de façon très prévisible.

« Oui, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Mordez-moi ! »

« Pardon ? » demanda Lucius qui avait très bien entendu.

« Vous pouvez me mordre... Si ça veut dire que vous ne mordrez personne d'autre. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, que Lord Malfoy était à nouveau devant lui, le nez frottant son cou. Harry se raidit, ayant peur de la douleur insupportable qui résulterait de cette morsure. Lui qui avait pensé lutter... Il s'offrait au vampire sans que celui-ci ait besoin de demander... Mais si c'était pour sauver des vies... Il le ferait. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la langue de Malfoy retracer sensuellement sa jugulaire.

Lucius ne fit pas attention à la crispation de son calice, à sa peur, à sa respiration saccadé, à son appréhension. Il ne sentait que cette peau si douce, son odeur enivrante et ses battements de cœur qui faisait circuler le précieux élixir. Il repassa sa langue sur la veine du cou de son calice, et ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, planta ses canines dans sa chair tendre.

Harry perçut une petite douleur, puis une avalanche de sensations merveilleuses. Il sentait distinctement son sang sortir de son corps aspiré par grosses goulées, mais c'était une sensation terriblement agréable contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Il entendait les bruits de déglutition de Malfoy et ses grognements de contentement.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses jambes trembler de plaisir, il leva les mains pour s'agripper à la robe du vampire et soupira de plaisir lorsque celui-ci glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Lucius aussi était totalement perdu dans le plaisir. Ce sang était encore meilleur que la dernière fois. Il se sentait invincible, et il avait terriblement envie de remercier le corps qu'il tenait étroitement contre lui, de l'honorer, de le vénérer, de lui faire l'amour. Quelque chose d'aussi délicieux, d'aussi vital que ça, devait être protégé de n'importe quelle façon.

Il sentait le lien entre eux exploser des sentiments de son calice. Celui-ci était heureux, se sentait bien, protégé et choyé. Lucius fit courir ses mains dans le dos de son trésor le plus précieux, caressant ce corps qu'il avait envie de posséder.

Bientôt, sa faim se calma, et il put retirer ses crocs du cou de son calice et lécher la plaie pour qu'elle se referme facilement grâce à sa salive curative. Il frotta à nouveau son nez contre la joue rasée de près, le tenant toujours contre lui et lui caressa tendrement les hanches.

Ils étaient enlacés le plus naturellement du monde au milieu du salon chaleureux. Lucius caressait son précieux calice, se remettant lentement de cet instant de plénitude, de confiance, de bien-être qu'il avait entre-aperçu. Mais bien sûr, son moment de béatitude de dura pas et bientôt, Lord Malfoy refit surface.

D'un mouvement brusque, il repoussa le Gryffondor qui atterrit lourdement sur les fesses et, troublé par tout ce qu'il venait de ressentir, monta au maximum ses barrières d'Occlumencie pour parer toute les émotions de son calices. Il partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry, toujours enfermé dans son rôle de calice se sentit profondément trahi et rejeté. Son propre comportement essayait de refaire surface mais en vain. D'un bond, il se mit debout, les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage, il courut vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte et s'enfonça dans la forêt qui bordait le cottage.

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard. Je publie d'habitude le dimanche mais cette semaine je ne suis pas disponible. Le prochain chapitre sera certainement publié lundi et ensuite je reprendrai le rythme normal. Pour les mêmes raisons, je n'ai pu répondre aux reviews. Toutes mes excuses, mais sachez que je les ai toutes lu avec attention et que je vous remercie infiniment pour vos retours. _

_Potterment votre, _

_Epsilon_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre **: Vampire pour le meilleur

**Raiting** : M

**Pairing** : Slash HP/LM

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, mais je prends le gauche ! Ahah… Quel humour ! J'avoue ne plus avoir d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ! xD

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu prendre un calice sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, son plus fidèle Mangemort, celui qui croit à ses idées devra gérer un Survivant rebelle sans pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Slash HP/LM.

**NdA** : J'ai essayé de coller de près aux caractères originaux mais évidemment, pour le bien de l'histoire, il y aura quelques écarts.

**Bêta** : Merci à littleiceleaf de corriger mon histoire !

.oOo.

Chapitre 7 : Lâcher prise

.oOo.

Petrus rentra d'Angleterre quelques heures plus tard et fut surpris de ne trouver personne dans le séjour. Il savait que ses deux protégés étaient là pourtant. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient débloquer les sorts qu'il avait mis sur la maison pour les empêcher de partir et il les levait uniquement lorsque Lucius avait une réunion. Peut-être s'étaient-ils disputés... Pour en avoir le cœur net, il pénétra dans la chambre de son fils, où il savait le trouver.

Effectivement, Lucius était assis sur un fauteuil, le dos droit, le visage fermé, fixant le mur en face de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Petrus sans préambule.

« Rien, » répondit Lucius d'une voix neutre.

« Je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas, où est Harry ? »

« Ne me parle pas de ce gamin inutile ! » s'énerva immédiatement Lucius en se levant de son siège.

Il avait passé des heures à ruminer les nombreux sentiments écœurants qu'il avait ressenti pendant la morsure. Non seulement les siens, mais aussi ceux de son calice. Lui qui avait été élevé à repousser toutes sortes d'émotions ne savait pas gérer ce trop plein.

« Mais que s'est-il passé enfin ?! »

« Le lien ! C'est ce foutu lien ! »

« Tu t'es nourri ? » demanda Petrus avec intérêt.

« Et comment... » grogna Lucius qui se mit à arpenter la pièce en long en large. « Il a accepté de me nourrir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Évidemment ! J'ai rusé mais il a fini par céder. »

« Et comment était-ce ? » demanda Petrus avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Horrible ! »

« Pardon ? » dit Petrus, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Le morsure de son calice amenait des sensations merveilleuses, le sang était le meilleur qu'un vampire puisse goûter et c'était sans aucun doute possible la meilleure façon d'être rassasié pour eux.

« Comment est-ce possible de ressentir autant de choses ? » cracha le jeune vampire. « J'ai été submergé d'émotions. Moi ! Le grand Lucius Malfoy ait été submergé par des émotions que je ne connaissais même pas ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! Je ne vais pas renier ce que je suis pour ce stupide gamin ! »

« Arrêtes d'insulter ton calice Lucius, » gronda Petrus, furieux. « Ce lien est la plus belle chose qui puisse exister sur terre. Après que notre race soit condamné à l'éternité par Morgan, Merlin nous à offert le plus beau des cadeaux, celui de partager sa vie, son âme et son sang avec une personne. Tu n'as aucun respect pour ta propre race ! »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à être un vampire, » cracha Lucius.

Petrus le regardait, visiblement déçu.

« Je pensais qu'après la semaine où nous avions appris à nous connaître, tu avais pu me considérer comme un membre de ta famille, que tu avais pu voir que je t'ai offert une nouvelle vie, loin du désastre qu'était la précédente. »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Ce n'est pas une chance que tu m'as offert, c'est un cauchemar. Tu m'as arraché à ma vie ! »

« Quand te rendras-tu compte que cette vie n'était pas la tienne ?! » cracha Petrus. « Tu as été façonné toute ton enfance, d'une façon qui ne te convenait pas. Ton âme est enfermé dans une cage en fer et tu n'arrives pas à la faire sortir. C'est pour ça que je t'ai transformé Lucius, pour t'aider à ouvrir cette cage et laisser ton âme s'exprimer, mais tu restes un pantin pour le monde sorcier ! Soit, mais je ne te laisserai pas blesser ton calice ! »

Il allait ajouter une parole haineuse lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose. Le visage de marbre, il regarda attentivement son fils et lui demanda d'une voix polaire :

« Où est Harry ? »

« Je ne suis pas sa nounou, » renifla Lucius.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'il fut saisi à la gorge par la poigne de fer de Petrus qui le souleva à quelques centimètres du sol. Il essaya de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue.

« Où. Est. Harry ? » demanda à nouveau Petrus en détachant chaque syllabe avec colère.

« Je ne sais pas... » souffla Lucius.

« Comment tu ne sais pas ? Tu es censé pouvoir le localiser à chaque instant. »

« J'ai monté mes barrières pour ne plus sentir le lien. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, qu'il fut projeté contre le mur qui se fendilla sous le choc.

« Tu es misérable Lucius, » lui lança froidement son père en le regardant de haut. « Faire ce que tu as fait à ton calice et impardonnable. Surtout que tu ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur qu'Harry pour ce rôle. Tu ne le connais pas. Les premières morsures sont toujours troublantes pour un calice et tu l'as abandonné, rejeté. Il ne mérite pas cette souffrance. Tu ne seras plus autorisé à le voir dorénavant. »

Il claqua la porte, enfermant le vampire dans sa chambre.

Surpris par cette soudaine colère, Lucius resta avachi contre le mur, réfléchissant à la situation. Il se demandait pourquoi son père avait réagi si vivement. Le morveux ne pouvait pas sortir de la propriété de toute façon, et il n'y avait aucun danger ici. Par curiosité, il repoussa ses barrières pour ouvrir le lien. Juste un peu. Juste pour essayer de comprendre.

Il fut submergé par tout un tas d'émotions ; la crainte, la solitude, le froid, l'apitoiement, le vide, le rejet. Aussitôt, le vampire en lui se déchaîna et il sauta sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il fut cependant arrêté par un mur de magie qui l'expédia au milieu de la pièce.

Lucius se débattit comme un dément, essayant par tous les moyens de sortir de sa chambre pour retrouver son calice, sans succès.

oOo

Harry courait à en perdre haleine. Il voulait s'éloigner de cette maudite bâtisse dont il était prisonnier, mais ce qu'il fuyait avant tout, était le vampire. Son vampire.

Il ne voulait plus rentrer, plus le voir, lui et ses foutues dents pointues. Petrus lui avait demandé de lui accorder un chance, mais c'était définitivement impossible. Il avait essayé pourtant, même s'il était fortement poussé par le chantage, mais maintenant… Intérieurement, il était dans un état désastreux. Tous ses sentiments qu'il avait ressenti… C'était inimaginable de se sentir aussi bien en présence de cet homme.

Il avait eu l'impression d'être aimé, d'être protégé, d'être choyé durant quelques secondes... minutes... ?

Et puis, tout s'était écroulé, il s'était senti trahi, rejeté et même les_ doloris_ de Voldemort faisaient moins mal que cette sensation.

Harry sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues, durant sa course folle. Il pleurait. Ses nerfs lâchaient totalement.

Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, Harry s'assit au pied d'un tronc d'arbre et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration était erratique et il essaya de la calmer, sans être sûr d'y parvenir.

Tout ça, c'était trop… Ses amis lui manquaient, Hedwige lui manquait, Poudlard lui manquait et il était même prêt à avouer que Snape lui manquait si c'était pour retourner là-bas. Il avait besoin de se confier et il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à Petrus pour cela. Il avait besoin des conseils avisés d'Hermione, des plaisanteries idiotes de Ron et même de ces foutus bonbon au citron d'Albus.

Cette histoire avec Malfoy père était trop dure à gérer pour lui tout seul.

Vaincu par ses émotions, il s'endormit à même le sol, sans même s'en apercevoir.

Il fut réveillé par une caresse ferme dans ses cheveux, plusieurs heures plus tard et sursauta lorsqu'il vit la main fine et blanche devant son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il chercha à s'échapper mais des bras puissant l'attirèrent contre un buste large.

« Calmes-toi Harry, c'est Petrus, » marmonna le vampire.

Harry cessa de se débattre mais ne détendit pas pour autant.

« Que voulez-vous ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Te parler. Juste te parler…» répondit Petrus.

« Je n'ai rien à dire, » déclara le griffon butté.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais t'écouter. J'ai dit que je voulais te parler. »

Harry ne répondit rien, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre la volonté de cet homme qui le tenait si fermement dans ses bras. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter.

« Lucius est un imbécile. Il n'a pas agi comme il aurait dû le faire. Cette première morsure consentie était importante, et il n'en a pas tenu compte… Tu peux retourner dans la maison en toute sécurité, je l'ai enfermé dans sa chambre… »

Un silence plana dans la petite forêt qui bordait la maison. Ils n'étaient pas sortis des barrières qui l'entourait et cela signifiait qu'aucune bête dangereuse ne s'y cachait. Ils pouvaient rester ici un long moment. Petrus reprit :

« Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur s'il te plaît… Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait et il est tout aussi perdu que toi… »

« Le pauvre, » grogna Harry, coupant son aîné.

« Le sarcasme ne te va pas très cher. »

Le silence reprit la place, uniquement coupé par les sifflements des oiseaux, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles et couinement de petits rongeurs.

« Il m'a mordu… » souffla Harry.

« Et c'était si terrible que cela ? » demanda Petrus en passant une main douce dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

« Non… » murmura Harry. « C'était… étrangement plaisant. »

« Alors où est le problème ? » demanda Petrus sur le même ton.

« Ce n'est pas normal ! Je ne devrais pas me laisser aller dans les bras de ce meurtrier ! C'est de sa faute si Sirius est mort ! »

« Calmes-toi Harry, calmes-toi… » répondit le vampire en raffermissant sa prise. « Je pense que ta vision du monde est trop idéaliste Harry… Il n'y a pas d'un côté les gentils et de l'autre les méchants. »

« C'est ça… » répondit Harry. « Et Voldy est en réalité une danseuse étoile. »

Petrus s'éloigna un instant pour regarder Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est dingue… Tu ne passes pas plus de temps avec Lucius et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu lui ressembles de plus en plus… » dit-il songeur.

Harry s'en offusqua et essaya de sortir de l'étreinte de Petrus qui ricana, avant de reprendre son sérieux :

« Le monde ne serait pas ce qu'il est si il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces guerres, chacun se bat pour une chose en laquelle il croit. Et parfois, ça veut dire tuer… Il faut aussi parfois tuer pour survivre, comme nous autre les vampires. Si tous les vampires arrêtaient de se nourrir, se serait très certainement la fin du monde… Ils deviendraient fous et personne ne pourrait arrêter le carnage qui s'en suivrait. Nous tuons des hommes, comme tu tues des animaux pour te nourrir. »

« Je ne tue pas d'animaux ! »

« Tu les manges Harry ! Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, tu ne les tues pas de tes mains, mais c'est bien toi qui les manges. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre de sang froid et la morsure extrêmement douloureuse dans le but de vider quelqu'un de son sang ! »

« Je ne te traite pas de meurtrier Harry. Je dis juste que tout n'est pas blanc, tout n'est pas noir. Comprends les motivations de Lucius avant de le juger, donnes-lui une seconde chance… »

« Je vais y réfléchir… » bougonna Harry.

« Pouvons nous rentrer ? Tu risques d'attraper froid… »

Harry acquiesça et essaya à nouveau de se dégager de son étreinte, mais encore une fois, le vampire le retint.

La vue du jeune homme se brouilla un moment puis devint noire, alors qu'une douce brise caressait sa peau. Il eut brièvement l'impression de flotter avant de sentir une surface moelleuse en dessous de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés, pour s'apercevoir qu'il était maintenant assis sur le canapé.

« Encore un petit avantage des vampires, » dit Petrus avec un clin d'oeil.

Harry sourit.

Cette méthode de transport était beaucoup plus agréable que le transplanage. Il crut entendre un bruit venant de la chambre de Malfoy, mais après un geste de main de Petrus, il n'y eut plus qu'un silence apaisant.

« Que dirais-tu de faire venir Samuel et Ava ? » demanda le vampire, presque joyeusement.

Harry sourit, heureux de cette proposition. S'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Samuel, l'ayant seulement brièvement aperçut la dernière fois, il aimait déjà beaucoup Ava. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Tonks, ou à une Gryffondor pleine de fougue et d'entrain.

« J'aimerais oui. »

Petrus sortit sa baguette - qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu - et d'un informulé, fit apparaître une grosse chauve-souris qui partit immédiatement par la fenêtre. Harry la regarda s'éloigner avec les yeux écarquillés. S'il avait déjà vu les patronus, pour transmettre les messages, il n'avait encore jamais vu un animal vivant, sortir d'une baguette pour délivrer un message.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Petrus.

« C'est honteusement cliché vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Petrus émit un rire grave, réellement amusé par ce jeune homme qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

« En effet, » répondit-il simplement.

Quelque temps plus tard, Samuel entra dans la petite maison, accompagné de son calice, Ava, souriante comme si c'était son expression à tout moment de la journée.

« Harry ! » dit-elle, clairement enthousiaste.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort contre sa poitrine. Harry, heureux, la serra à son tour, non sans remarquer le regard que Samuel et Petrus se lancèrent. Il ne dit pourtant rien et se concentra sur Ava qui commença à parler à toute vitesse.

Elle fut néanmoins coupée par Samuel, qui s'avança vers eux, et sans avertissement, prit à son tour Harry dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Harry, » le coupa le vampire en frottant gentiment son dos.

Le Gryffondor ne comprenait plus rien. Il était sûr que Samuel n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile, du moins, pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que son calice, alors pourquoi l'enlacer étroitement comme il le faisait ? Que signifiait ce regard avec Petrus.

Samuel le lâcha et recula légèrement avant de lui demander le plus naturellement du monde, comment il allait et comment s'était passée sa journée. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés et discutèrent joyeusement.

Après quelques minutes, Harry remarqua que Petrus s'était éclipsé dans la chambre de Malfoy père, il haussa les épaules et reprit sa conversation où il l'avait laissée.

Dans la chambre, l'ambiance était tout autre :

« Comment va-t-il ? » grogna le vampire aux longs cheveux blonds, sachant très bien, de par le lien, que son calice allait mieux.

« Tu t'en soucies maintenant ? » ricana son père.

« Arrêtes, je sais que c'était idiot, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »

« Et ce n'est pas non plus de la sienne, » gronda l'autre vampire.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, leur thorax émettant un bruit bas et bestiaux. Pourtant, Lucius s'arrêta après quelques secondes ; il ne faisait clairement pas le poids.

« Laisses-moi le voir… » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose... » répondit Petrus d'un ton paternaliste.

« Ne m'obliges pas à te supplier… » répondit Lucius, la mâchoire serrée.

« En aucun cas… Mais avant que je ne t'autorise à aller dans le salon, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. »

Lucius leva un sourcil et écouta attentivement son père.

« Il se trouve que j'ai convié Ava et Samuel. Ils sont actuellement dans le salon. »

Encore plus intrigué, Lucius se demanda pourquoi il lui parlait de cela, il allait bien s'en rendre compte en entrant dans le salon. Qu'y avait-il de si important ? Petrus continua :

« Nous l'avons tous étreint. »

Lucius se tendit, alors que son père continuait :

« Il y a notre odeur partout sur lui, même celle de Samuel. »

Lucius gronda et se mit en position d'attaque.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, hurlant presque.

« Parce que tu dois apprendre à te maîtriser Lucius, » claqua la voix froide de son père. « Si tu entres dans cette pièce et que tu lui sautes dessus pour mettre ton odeur à nouveau, tu vas lui faire peur et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir réparer les choses cette fois. »

« Alors quoi ?! Tu vas laisser tous les vampires de Transylvanie lui passer dessus ? »

« Ca suffit ! » cria Petrus en colère. « Tu n'as pas à parler de cette façon de ton calice ! C'est indigne de lui et il ne le mérite pas. Tu es censé l'aimer et le protéger. Pas l'enfoncer plus bas que terre. Si j'ai fait cela, c'est pour que tu arrives à te maîtriser. Je ne te laisserai pas entrer dans le salon avant que tu ne sois complètement calme. »

Petrus s'était redressé, et regardait son fils comme un enfant qui aurait fait une grosse bêtise. Lucius releva nez ; il n'allait pas se tortiller d'un pied sur l'autre et demander pardon comme un bambin. Néanmoins, il trouva plus sage de ne rien ajouter.

Essayant de calmer la colère du vampire qui avait élu domicile en lui, il regarda son père qui le toisait toujours.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« Pour une fois, tu vas écouter ton instinct. Je veux que tu laisses ton vampire s'exprimer. Tu le brides depuis si longtemps et maintenant, à vous deux, vous faites n'importe quoi... Je te demande juste de laisser ton vampire sortir. Il saura faire ce qu'il faut pour votre bien, à toi et ton calice. »

Lucius regarda son père et se redressa, reprenant contenance.

« Très bien, je vais te faire confiance… » dit-il d'une voix froide.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son vampire, sur la sensation qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il s'était totalement laissé envahir, le jour où il avait sauvé son calice. Il laissa cette part de lui prendre le dessus, gardant juste un peu de conscience.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ses iris étaient rouge carmin. Il hocha la tête en direction de son père et se dirigea vers la porte. Il actionna la poignée au moment où il entendit le déclic du sort levé et entra dans le salon. Il ne regarda personne d'autre que son calice, qui discutait gaiement, tout en allant chercher les boissons dans la cuisine, comme il venait de l'annoncer.

Lucius le suivit et attrapa son bras avec douceur pour qu'il se retourne. Harry le fit et fut surpris de trouver le vampire derrière lui. Il n'eut le temps de voir que les yeux rouges avant d'être pris dans une étreinte d'une douceur incomparable.

Pour une fois, il était maître de lui même et de ses émotions et pourtant ne bougea pas. Il sentait dans la poigne douce du vampire, qu'il pourrait s'échapper à tout moment et ce fut cela, qui le fit rester en place. Peut-être par pur esprit de contradiction, ou peut-être le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas contraint, pas forcé pour une fois, il était juste… bien.

Lucius profita de cet instant. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Juste son calice. Son délicieux calice. A lui. Il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux en bataille et respira son odeur. Il y avait bien sûr l'odeur des autres, mais par ce câlin, il l'effaçait petit à petit pour laisser la sienne. Tout ce qu'il voulait sentir à présent, c'était l'odeur réconfortante de son calice.

Il dut pourtant le relâcher et reculer d'un pas, pour lui prouver qu'il serait patient, qu'il n'était pas une brute, comme il l'avait montré ces derniers jours.

« Pardonnez-moi, » murmura-t-il.

Choqué que ces mots sortent si naturellement, il le regarda dans les yeux lorsque son calice releva la tête, qu'il avait baissé sous la gêne crée par cette étreinte.

Harry eut un sursaut de panique lorsqu'il vit le yeux rouges du vampire. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucune touche de méchanceté dans le regard carmin, ni aucune moquerie, pas plus que du sarcasme. Ils étaient… hypnotisants.

La voix du propriétaire de ces yeux s'éleva alors et Harry l'écouta attentivement, sans aucun doute était-il sous l'emprise des talents de persuasion du vampire.

« Pardonnez-moi, » répéta Lucius plus doucement encore, comme s'il avait peur que ces mots soient entendus. « Deux personnalités se battent constamment en moi et si l'une d'elle vous veut ardemment, l'autre vous rejette en bloc pour tout ce que vous représentez. Je ne vous demande pas de tomber dans mes bras, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais pourriez-vous parfois, laisser sortir le calice qui est en vous. Je laisserai les rênes au vampire et nous pourrions alors, nous repaître de nos besoins en toute tranquillité. Moi avec mon besoin de votre sang et vous, celui d'affection et de ma protection. »

Lucius se surprit à lever la main pour caresser la joue de son calice. Il ne le toucha presque pas se faisant, mais c'était suffisant.

« D'un autre côté, nous apprendrons doucement à faire connaissance, et nous essayerons de nous entendre. Sans parler politique dans un premier temps… Juste… Nous... »

Harry sentit sa gorge s'assécher et hocha la tête sans vraiment de contrôle sur son propre corps. Il vit le vampire frissonner et fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient repris leur couleur d'orage.

Il comprit que le vampire avait laissé place à Lucius et eut peur que celui-ci ne le repousse encore ou ne soit encore plus violent, mais après un léger signe de trouble, celui-ci hocha simplement la tête et repartit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un regard pour les autres.

Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir sur le canapé, sans les boissons qu'il avait proposé à ses nouveaux amis. Ils n'eurent pas à poser de questions, tous savaient ce qui s'était passé et le laissèrent dans ses pensées.

Effectivement, Harry ne faisait plus du tout attention au monde qui l'entourait dorénavant. Il était plongé dans ses songes, tous à propos du Lord Malfoy de malheur qui semblait avoir creusé une place permanente dans son cerveau.

Harry savait qu'il avait besoin de ce que le vampire lui avait dit. Il n'avait pas vraiment, deux personnalités, comme cela semblait être le cas pour le vampire, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui, qu'une partie calice avait besoin d'être rassuré, choyé. Il savait qu'il pourrait vivre sans que ce besoin soit comblé mais… cela restait dérangeant…

S'il acceptait de nourrir le vampire, et si celui-ci se comportait bien après l'avoir fait, peut-être qu'ils serait suffisamment en accord pour que Petrus les laisse sortir. Mais ensuite comment faire ? Allaient-ils se retrouver face à face sur un champ de bataille ? Le vampire ne pourrait pas l'attaquer mais lui, le pourrait-il ? Le voudrait-il ? Il avait déjà du mal à se faire à l'idée de tuer le Voldemort, de devenir un meurtrier alors tuer cet homme qu'il connaissait quoique brièvement… Non…

Azkaban alors ? Serait-il capable de le livrer au détraqueur alors qu'il allait certainement partager les étreintes de cet homme ? Peut-être…

Tout était bien trop compliqué pour lui et, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il prit ce qu'il pensait être un plaid, à côté de lui et se pelotonna dedans. Ce fut sans en avoir conscience qu'il se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, bercé par la douce odeur de Lucius Malfoy.

Car oui, c'était sa cape trainant négligemment sur le canapé qui était apparu de nulle part.

* * *

_Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu répondre au review et ce chapitre est en retard. Mais tout reprendra un rythme normal cette semaine. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît. _

_Epsi._


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre **: Vampire pour le meilleur

**Raiting** : M

**Pairing** : Slash HP/LM

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, mais je prends le gauche ! Ahah… Quel humour ! J'avoue ne plus avoir d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ! xD

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu prendre un calice sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, son plus fidèle Mangemort, celui qui croit à ses idées devra gérer un Survivant rebelle sans pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Slash HP/LM.

**NdA** : J'ai essayé de coller de près aux caractères originaux mais évidemment, pour le bien de l'histoire, il y aura quelques écarts.

**Bêta** : Merci à littleiceleaf de corriger mon histoire !

.oOo.

Chapitre 8 : Devinance

.oOo.

Ce soir là, Lucius ne fit pas attention à la respiration de son calice, se doutant qu'il dormait déjà étant donné l'heure avancée. Il sortit de sa chambre à deux heures du matin et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il franchissait chaque nuit depuis son arrivée ici.

Cependant, il n'eut pas à franchir la deuxième, car son regard s'égara vers la respiration profonde qu'il entendait dans le salon. Il fut surpris d'y trouver son calice, profondément endormi et enroulé dans sa cape.

Lucius s'approcha à pas légers, faisant le moins de bruit possible et observa Harry Potter qui avait plongé son nez dans le tissu et devait d'ailleurs avoir du mal à respirer ainsi. Ses traits étaient détendus et il paraissait plus paisible que le vampire ne l'avait jamais vu. Les pupilles de Lucius se dilatèrent d'excitation lorsqu'il constata que son odeur était partout sur son calice. Ce jeune homme était à lui. Son joyau. Son trésor.

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur son front pour incanter un sort que son père lui avait appris dans une langue ancienne. C'était pour endormir profondément quelqu'un et certains vampires s'en servaient avant la morsure pour ne pas être gênés par les cris ou les mouvements brusques. La pratique était cependant assez rare car ils étaient tout de même peu à ne pas vouloir sentir la peur chez leur proie.

Cette incantation permettait surtout d'avoir un sommeil lourd et de ce fait, il put s'accroupir devant le canapé et passer ses bras sous les genoux et dans le dos de son calice, sans risquer de le réveiller.

Lucius savait que c'était le vampire en lui qui agissait ainsi. Il le laissa faire et profita de la sensation apaisante que procurait cette étreinte qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

Il franchit la porte de la chambre du jeune homme et d'un geste de son doigt envoya un sort pour tirer la couverture aux pieds du lit avant de coucher son calice sur le matelas. Avec une douceur qui le surprit encore, il retira les chaussures et les chaussettes du Gryffondor. Il hésita un instant à le déshabiller totalement, mais ne le fit pas, se doutant que Potter prendrait cela pour de la perversion et non un geste attentif pour son bien être. Une fois fait, il remonta les draps jusqu'aux épaules du jeune homme et invoqua son fauteuil comme à son habitude.

Installé convenablement, il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour là.

La morsure avait été divine et il était prêt à donner son âme au Lord pour recommencer chaque jour que Merlin faisait. Il pourrait sûrement rapprocher ses repas d'ailleurs… en prendre moins, mais plus souvent. Il avait bien entendu les gémissements de bonheur qu'avait émis Potter et il était certain que celui-ci ne dirait pas non pour faire cela plus régulièrement.

En tout cas, cette… sorte de trêve entre eux était une bonne chose. Avec un peu de chance, Petrus pourrait croire en leur amour indéfectible et les laisserai sortir d'ici… même si Lucius pressentait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de jouer la comédie devant cet homme.

Au cours de cette journée, il y avait donc eu la trêve et le câlin ni violent, ni possessif. Étrangement, cela avait marché avec le Gryffondor. À croire que les Moldus avaient raison pour une fois… N'était-ce pas eux qui parlaient d'un papillon de cette façon ? Si tu le sert trop fort tu l'écrases, pas assez il s'enfuit.

Apparemment, Potter était son papillon.

Quel plaisir il avait eu de voir le jeune homme emmitouflé dans sa cape. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs Petrus de l'avoir placé là. Lucius qui n'aimait pourtant pas qu'on touche à ses affaires, il voulait remercier son père.

Les minutes et les heures passèrent. Lucius regarda le soleil se lever par le fenêtre de la chambre. Il remarqua d'ailleurs, dans cette chambre impersonnelle, la photo de Potter et Evans, dansant et souriant. Lucius se demanda comment le cadre était arrivé là… Petrus était allé le chercher ? Le stupide gamin avait trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec ses amis sans que les vampires ne le sache et s'était fait envoyer le cadre ? Peu probable…

Ce fut alors qu'il était dans ses réflexions que Potter montra des signes de réveil à un Lucius attentif. Aussitôt, celui-ci se releva élégamment, fit disparaître son fauteuil et sortit de la chambre le plus discrètement possible. Il allait retrouver son propre lit, lorsque Petrus l'interpella depuis le canapé :

« Lucius ? »

« Oui ? » soupira celui-ci en s'avançant légèrement à contre cœur.

« Que dirais-tu de participer au cours que je vais donner à Harry ce matin ? »

« Un cours ? » demanda Lucius curieux en s'approchant un peu plus. « Quel est le sujet ? »

« Aujourd'hui nous parlerons de Grindelwald ! » répondit joyeusement Petrus.

Lucius haussa un sourcil et, après un moment de silence, acquiesça en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Il eut le plaisir d'assister quelques minutes plus tard à l'entrée du Gryffondor dans le salon. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si négligé. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés derrière ses lunettes très laides, son tee-shirt était coincé dans son caleçon qui dépassait de son pantalon et ses pieds étaient nus sur le sol froid. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir mené une guerre contre l'oreiller, les dommages collatéraux étant indéniablement l'immense trace de pli de tissu sur sa joue droite et l'oreille aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

Le jeune homme grommela quelque chose d'intelligible et Petrus ricana, apparement habitué à ce genre de réveil. Le Gryffondor trouva sa tasse de lait chaud, maintenu à bonne température par un sort de Petrus, en tatonnant la table, et s'effondra sur la chaise correspondante, ignorant les gloussements du vampire.

Ce fut seulement après quelques minutes que la brume obscurcissant le cerveau d'Harry se consuma. Il regarda lentement autour de lui, sans sembler voir grand chose, et fut véritablement surpris lorsque, après une mise au point de plusieurs secondes, il aperçut Malfoy le regarder.

« Bonjour, » dit-il, la voix pâteuse.

« Je vous remercie Potter, » répondit sincèrement Lucius. « Je n'avais encore jamais vu un Gryffondor au réveil, et je dois avouer que le spectacle est divertissant. Je le mettrai peut-être dans une Pensine pour en faire profiter Severus, il en sera ravi ! »

Harry grommela et envoya un regard noir aux deux vampires moqueurs alors que Petrus levait les bras pour dire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Bien sûr, l'effet fut gâché par son sourire un peu trop persistant.

« Lucius assistera à la leçon aujourd'hui, » déclara joyeusement Petrus.

« Leçon ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils relevés.

« Et bien… Nous passons toutes nos matinées à parler de sujets divers et variés. Je t'apprends des choses que tu ignores, nous pouvons considérer ça comme des leçons non ? »

« Oh… Oui, sûrement… » répondit Harry en rougissant, essayant de faire abstraction des ricanements persistants de Lucius.

Celui-ci se régalait. Sincèrement ! Le jeune homme n'avait pas pris conscience qu'il se faisait indubitablement éduquer par Petrus. Comment avait-il pu survivre face au Lord ? Aux Serpentards ? Et même au monde en général… C'était un grand mystère.

« Et de quoi parlerons-nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda le Gryffondor, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Grindelwald, » répondit Petrus.

« Bien, » dit simplement Harry en allant s'asseoir par terre face au canapé, posant son mug sur la table basse et l'entourant de ses mains pour les réchauffer.

Il y eut un silence confortable pendant lequel Petrus tria ses pensées. Il voulait vraiment aborder ce sujet délicat avec beaucoup de précaution. Pendant ce temps, Harry n'osa pas regarder en direction de Lord Malfoy, légèrement en retrait derrière lui.

« Connais-tu les Reliques de la Mort Harry ? » demanda finalement Petrus.

« Non, » répondit simplement le garçon.

Lucius faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Comment un jeune homme dont les études à Poudlard étaient bientôt terminées pouvait ignorer ce qu'était les Reliques de la Mort ? Les bases du monde sorcier reposaient là.

C'était la première histoire que l'on racontait aux enfants, celle qui prouvait la puissance des sorciers qui pouvaient tromper la mort grâce à la magie. Il y avait plusieurs versions bien sûr, et Lucius les connaissait toutes, mais il avait choisi celle qu'il préférait croire.

Il revint à la conversation alors que Petrus finissait le résumé de l'histoire qu'il avait promis de reprendre plus en détail plus tard.

« C'est ainsi que les frères Peverell devinrent les possesseurs des trois Reliques de la Mort. »

« Quel est le rapport avec Grindelwald ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est en réalité le tout début de l'histoire… Gellert Grindelwald était à la recherche de ces Reliques. Il avait toujours été fasciné par autant de pouvoir et souhaitait, comme beaucoup de sorciers sombres, dominer le monde. »

Harry acquiesça, très curieux d'entendre la suite. Il en avait même oublié la présence de Lord Malfoy derrière lui et avait un peu honte de ne jamais avoir écouté un cours d'histoire de la magie. En même temps, si les cours avait été donné par une personne telle que Petrus, Harry aurait certainement été au premier rang à côté d'Hermione. Une fois que l'on s'était habitué à ses caractéristiques de vampire, il n'était pas si terrifiant.

« Il a même gravé le symbole des Reliques de la Mort sur un mur de son école à Durmstrang. Il se l'est approprié d'une certaine façon. Gellert croyait que les sorciers étaient tout puissants, qu'ils pouvaient écraser la race des Moldus, les soumettre. Il a été renvoyé de Durmstrang lorsque le directeur ne put plus fermer les yeux sur ses activités illicites, manquant de tuer des étudiants. Il avait seize ans. Il est parti à l'étranger, à la recherche des reliques et a fait la rencontre de nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. »

« Le directeur ? » souffla Harry.

« Exactement. »

Lucius écoutait attentivement. Il connaissait l'histoire de Grindelwald comme tout le monde. Enfin… Comme presque tout le monde apparemment. Mais il y avait ici des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il était très curieux de connaître les détails de cette rencontre avec Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas comment Petrus était au courant de tout cela, mais bon… Il était un vampire, et les vampires étaient toujours là, dans l'ombre. S'ils ne se mêlaient pas à la population, ils étaient pourtant très curieux.

« Gellert a expliqué ses idées à Albus Dumbledore qui a décidé de l'aider dans ses recherches. »

« Pardon ?! » cria Harry en se redressant subitement.

Lucius était des plus attentif. C'était une information qu'il n'avait pas auparavant.

« Gellert était un jeune homme très beau tu sais, » dit Petrus. « Il était courtisé par un vampire à cette époque. Par beaucoup d'autres personnes d'ailleurs... Il avait un magnétisme fou, et savait faire de belles phrases. Il pouvait charmer n'importe qui et Albus n'y a pas résisté à cette époque. »

« Charmer ? Comme amoureux ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation.

Lucius manqua de s'étouffer à nouveau devant l'innocence du jeune homme. Depuis quand "charmer" devait forcément dire tomber amoureux ? Et pourquoi cette jolie teinte rouge sur ses joues ? Etait-il si gêné à l'idée d'aborder cet aspect relationnel ?

« Ce n'est pas toujours le cas Harry, » répondit gentiment Petrus. « Mais ça l'est pour cette histoire. Albus Dumbledore est tombé profondément amoureux de Gellert Grindelwald. »

« Alors… le directeur est homosexuel ? »

« C'est cela Harry. As-tu un problème avec ça ? » demanda Petrus en jetant un regard à Lucius.

« Non ! » cria Harry. « Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais… Mon oncle n'aimait pas ça. Certains Moldus ne sont pas très tolérant lorsqu'il s'agit de différence. Je n'y ai pas été habitué et ça me met un peu mal à l'aise, » bafouilla-t-il ensuite.

Petrus le regarda un instant sans un mot, puis commença à parler.

« Les sorciers sont très tolérants tu sais. La plupart d'entre eux sont bisexuels et s'il est plutôt coutume de se marier avec le sexe opposé pour pouvoir avoir des enfants, il est courant de nager entre deux eaux avant cela. D'ailleurs, pour toi le choix est déjà fait, vu qu- »

Petrus se coupa lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'oeil, Lucius secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour expliquer au jeune homme qu'un calice et un vampire était un couple. Il commençait seulement à accepter l'idée de donner son sang, il ne fallait pas le braquer avec des histoires de sexe maintenant. Surtout qu'il avait l'air très effarouché à ce sujet.

« Vu que quoi ? » demanda Harry les sourcils froncés.

« Nous y reviendrons plus tard, » déclara Petrus avec un geste négligent de la main. « Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est qu'Albus était très amoureux de Gellert et personne ne peut vraiment savoir si c'était réciproque mais il était évident que Grindelwald avait un certain attachement pour son amant. Quoi qu'il en soit, Albus a été charmé et a adhéré à ses idées, bien qu'en essayant de l'adoucir un peu. Albus avait une certaine conscience que plusieurs de ses combats étaient mal, mais il s'est persuadé que c'était pour le plus grand bien. »

« Le plus grand bien… » répéta Harry, morose.

« C'est ça… » acquiesça Petrus. « Faire le mal pour qu'un monde de paix apparaisse... Ils voulaient briser le "Code International du Secret Magique" et révéler notre monde aux Moldus. Mais… La sœur de Dumbledore, Ariana je crois, était souffrante. Elle avait une magie instable à cause d'une agression qu'elle avait subi étant enfant, pas plusieurs Moldus qui avait assisté à un accident de magie. Albus voulait partir à la conquête des reliques avec son amant au lieu d'aider son frère à s'occuper de leur jeune sœur, leurs parents étant morts. Une dispute a éclaté entre les trois hommes et ce fut Ariana qui en fut la victime. Elle est décédée à la suite d'un sort dévié et Gellert s'est enfui. Il y avait trop de morts troubles dans son sillage et il ne voulait pas en être accusé. »

Petrus fit une pause, le temps qu'Harry intègre bien toutes les informations, et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

« Alors… Ariana est morte à cause d'une erreur de jugement de Dumbledore ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un résumé de la situation, mais je pense qu'il est assez juste… Albus était dévasté par cette mort et son frère ne lui a jamais pardonné. Celui qui est maintenant directeur de Poudlard a essayé de rattraper ses erreurs, de faire le bien autour de lui et est devenu l'homme que tu connais aujourd'hui. De son côté Gellert a continué son ascension dans toute l'Europe de l'Est. Il est devenu redoutable et craint, bien qu'adulé par certains. Il ne s'est cependant, jamais approché de l'Angleterre. L'histoire raconte que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de Dumbledore, mais je pencherais pour quelque chose de plus romantique que ça… La peur de replonger dans ses yeux bleus scintillants peut-être... Quoi qu'il en soit, il a fait régner la terreur, utilisant comme symbole, celui des Reliques de la Mort qui a été associé à lui. Il a fait construire une prison appelée Nurmengard pour y enfermer ses opposants… »

Petrus regarda les yeux de Harry s'écarquiller légèrement alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ou le vampire voulait en venir. Il reprit la parole :

« Un jour, plusieurs pays se sont soulevés contre cette domination et ils ont demandé au seul homme qui pourrait les aider. Albus Dumbledore a combattu et vaincu Gellert Grindelwald en 1945. »

« Attendez, » souffla Harry. « Cet homme a imposé cette dictature, utilisé un sigle mythique qui est devenu synonyme de mal, ouvert une prison appelée Nurmengard et il est mort en 1945 ? Franchement, si vous me disiez que le duel avait eu lieu dans une baignoire, je vous croirais. »

Petrus ricana sous l'oeil incrédule de Lucius qui ne comprenait pas cette réflexion.

« Non, » finit par dire Petrus. « Gellert ne s'est pas suicidé dans sa baignoire. Il n'est même pas mort à vrai dire. Dumbledore l'a enfermé dans la plus haute tour de sa propre prison dont la devise est ironiquement "pour le plus grand bien" Mais je vois que tu as remarqué la ressemblance… »

« Quelle ressemblance ? » finit par demander Lucius, n'y tenant plus.

Harry ayant oublié sa présence, fit un bond de plusieurs centimètres et, comme il commençait à avoir l'habitude, mit sa main sur son cœur pour souffler profondément et reprendre contenance.

Petrus ricana à nouveau avant de répondre à Lucius :

« En 1939, les Moldus ont connu des évènements étrangement similaires. Un homme du nom d'Adolf Hitler a utilisé une croix originaire d'Asie, signifiant "bien-être" comme emblème pour son régime de terreur. Il était persuadé de la supériorité de la race des Aryens et a fait construire des camps dans lequel il a enfermé et tué, d'abord ses opposants, puis ensuite un peuple entier. Le plus célèbre de ces camps était Nuremberg et cet homme a fini par se suicider dans sa baignoire en 1945… »

Lucius était plus que surpris par ses révélations. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à l'histoire Moldue, s'en fichant éperdument.

« Sans compter que Hitler ne s'est jamais approché de l'Angleterre ! » intervient Harry. « La légende dit qu'il avait peur de Churchill… »

« C'est exact, » répondit Petrus.

« Jamais personne n'a fait le parallèle ? » demanda Harry.

« Si bien sûr, mais tu sais, peu de personnes se soucient de ce qu'il se passe en dehors des frontières de leur pays. Si tu demandes à tous les élèves de Poudlard qui était Adolf Hitler, combien pourront te donner une réponse ? Une dizaine de personnes tout au plus. D'ailleurs, comment connais-tu tout ça ? »

« Oh… Mon oncle aimait les documentaires télévisés sur les guerres et particulièrement celle-ci. Mon plac- Ma chambre était juste à côté et j'entendais tout ce qu'il s'y passait. Vernon disait que si cette guerre avait été atroce, il y avait des enseignements à en tirer… que tout n'était pas bon à jeter… Comme les rangs au sein de la société, l'élimination des handicapés, des homosexuels, des roms… »

« Un homme charmant… » ironisa Petrus. « En tous cas, pendant la guerre, les sorciers étaient bien trop centrés sur la leur pour voir les autres. Après la guerre, c'était tabou, personne ne voulait en parler. Maintenant, c'est un sujet lointain, ça n'intéresse plus personne. Les seuls sorciers qui ont essayé de se faire entendre, étaient des nés-Moldus, surtout des Européens, mais ils ont bien vite été rabroués avec pour prétexte que tout cela était du passé. »

« Comment expliquaient-ils ses ressemblances ? » demanda Harry.

« Il y a plusieurs versions… Certains expliquent que Grindelwald et Hitler se sont rencontrés et que ce dernier a été subjugué par les idées de l'autre et a décidé d'en faire sa mission. D'autres ont pensé à une manipulation. »

« Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Je pense à un simple Imperium, » dit négligemment Petrus. « Après tout, Gellert a pu tester ses idées de dictature sur les Moldus et leur civilisation. Aussi, beaucoup de personnes ont été déportées dans des camps et il n'y a pas vraiment de registre. Du moins, aucun auquel on puisse se fier… C'était l'occasion pour lui de mettre des personnes de côté et de tester ses sorts, ses potions sans jamais risquer de problème avec les autorités magiques… Après tout, il y a eu énormément d'inventions en terme de magie à cette époque. Comme en médecine chez les Moldus… »

« C'est ignoble… » gémit Harry.

« Ça l'est, » acquiesça Petrus. « Et cette histoire prouve que les mondes qui nous entourent sont forcément influencés par les autres… Que les grands gentils ont parfois fait des erreurs, que les grands méchants peuvent aussi tomber amoureux… Que tout n'est pas blanc et tout n'est pas noir… »

Il y eut un silence pendant que chacun méditait de son côté.

Petrus était bien content d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat avec son histoire. D'un côté, il intéressait Lucius à l'histoire Moldue et même au monde Moldu, car il était persuadé qu'il avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité et que celui-ci ferait des recherches de son côté. D'un autre, il avait fait comprendre à Harry que son mentor avait fait des erreurs, que tout n'était pas ce qui paraissait et que même les hommes sombres pouvaient avoir des sentiments sincères.

Le prochain sujet fut beaucoup moins palpitant, mais intéressera certainement Lucius. Petrus expliqua à Harry comment un village sorcier Danois avait réussi à intégrer la technologie moderne Moldue. Petrus était sûr que son fils stockerait toutes les informations utiles et ferait des recherches plus tard. Après tout, beaucoup d'inventions Moldues étaient merveilleuses et si cela pouvait lui enlever de la tête qu'ils n'étaient que des incapables, ça serait un pas de plus entre le vampire et son calice.

Après cette matinée chargée de parole, ce fut l'heure de l'entraînement de Lucius. Petrus devait lui apprendre à invoquer une chauve-souris pour transmettre les messages. L'animal étant fait de chair et d'os, doté d'un esprit intelligent et qui résistait plutôt bien aux différentes agressions extérieures, c'était un sortilège compliqué. Il fallait un peu de temps.

Alors, il se leva du fauteuil, tirant les deux autres de leur pensée.

« Je pense que c'est assez d'informations pour aujourd'hui Harry. Je vais maintenant emmener Lucius dans le jardin pour notre entraînement vampire. »

Harry se contenta d'un sourire vague alors qu'il réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'il avait appris, laissant les deux vampires sortir.

Lorsqu'il émergea enfin de ses pensées, ce fut grâce à un grondement puissant de son estomac. Il se rendit compte qu'il était midi et se dirigea vers la cuisine en se frottant le derrière. Le sol du salon était dur et froid. Il aimait s'asseoir par terre, il le faisait toujours, même dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, mais il y avait des tapis épais là-bas. C'était étrange cette manie, mais c'était de cette façon qu'il se sentait en sécurité. Un peu comme lorsqu'il était dans son placard.

D'un geste, il saisit les deux sandwichs posés sur une assiette qu'il avait préparé la veille et que Petrus avait placé sous un sort de conservation et s'installa sur une chaise. Depuis cet endroit, il avait une très belle vue sur le jardin ensoleillé. Il devait faire tellement chaud…

Tout à coup, une idée lumineuse fit surface. Il se leva précipitamment, entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit l'armoire. Dedans, il y avait les vêtements que Petrus avait fait acheter à son elfe et plusieurs couvertures supplémentaires. Il en prit une qu'il replia sous son bras, prit un livre dans la bibliothèque du salon, attrapa son assiette, une bouteille d'eau et alla dans le jardin pour trouver un coin légèrement reculé mais assez proche des deux vampires pour les voir et les entendre.

Sous les yeux curieux de Lucius, et ceux rieur de Petrus, Harry posa toutes ses affaires au sol, déplia la couverture qu'il étala sur l'herbe, s'assit au milieu et ouvrit son livre, mordant dans son sandwich sans faire de manière. Il profitait de façon très agréable du soleil de midi. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne brillait pas autant que lorsque Harry était chez sa tante et son oncle, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans cette maison, il se demanda dans quel pays il se trouvait.

Il n'avait encore jamais quitté son pays natal, et il ne savait pas du tout dans quel partie du globe il pouvait bien se retrouver. La faune environnante ne changeait pas énormément. En même temps, il était loin d'être un spécialiste.

Il mordait une deuxième fois dans son sandwich, lorsqu'il vit une ombre qui lui sembla immense, se pencher par dessus son épaule et cacher le soleil.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda la voix basse de Lucius Malfoy.

« Je mange, » répondit-il sans relever la tête.

« Par terre ? Comme un animal ? »

« Non, pas comme un animal, » grogna Harry. « Comme un pique-nique, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle dans le monde Moldu. »

« C'est donc courant chez vous ? » demanda à nouveau Lucius.

« Oui c'est courant. C'est une façon de profiter de l'air frais, du soleil tout en savourant un repas. Il serait temps de vous détendre et d'enlever le balai que vous avez dans le c- » répondit Harry avant de se reprendre, ne voulant pas être trop grossier. « Dans le dos. »

« Comment osez-vous me parler sur le ton jeune homme. »

Harry releva finalement la tête vers lui, le regard plein de défi.

« Je suis peut-être votre calice, mais je ne suis pas votre toutou, je ne vais pas me mettre à vous lécher les pompes pour attirer vos bonnes grâces, » dit-il avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait en réalité.

Lucius ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres, sachant que son calice ne le verrait pas à contre jour.

C'était ça qu'il aimait chez les griffons ! C'était plaisant de voir quelqu'un qui ne s'écrasait pas devant lui pour une fois. Il n'y avait pas de jeux avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci parlait et la seule réponse acceptable était un "oui" très soumis. Les Mangemorts quant à eux, était terrifié par sa nouvelle condition et le Ministère s'écrasait devant sa fortune. Par contre, le petit Gryffondor si frêle qu'on aurait pu le casser en deux en un souffle, continuait de l'insulter poliment avec ce petit air effronté. Et Lucius adorait ça.

Il grogna pour la forme et repartit vers son père pour son enseignement. Petrus était un bon instructeur, même si les sorts étaient bien plus compliqués que les sorts sorciers. Le fait qu'il parle latin l'avait bien aidé dans son apprentissage à l'école. Or, les vampires utilisaient des mélanges de langues oubliées dont il ne connaissait pas le moindre mot. Évidemment pour Lucius, c'était stimulant, et c'était un challenge qu'il acceptait avec plaisir.

Après environ une heure d'entraînement, Petrus remarqua qu'Harry les regardait, l'air légèrement morose. Il laissa Lucius à son incantation et se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? »

« C'est très plaisant d'être dehors. Je n'ai presque pas l'impression d'avoir été kidnappé et d'être maintenant retenu en otage par deux vampires, » dit-il ironiquement.

« En réalité, tu n'es retenu que par un vampire, » répondit Petrus pince sans rire, en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur la couverture. « Je suis sûr que Lucius voudrait bien te laisser partir. Mais c'est moi le plus fort, » dit-il joyeusement.

Harry le regarda avec surprise, avant de regarder à nouveau Lucius qui avait l'air un peu plus tendu qu'auparavant.

« Vous n'avez pas peur qu'en lui apprenant toutes ses choses, il devienne plus fort et puisse s'enfuir ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide fils, je ne lui apprend rien des sorts de verrouillage, déverrouillage et protection, ce sera pour plus tard. Et même s'il les savait, il n'a pas encore assez d'expérience… Que ce passe-t-il Harry ? » demanda Petrus en voyant son regard fixé sur lui.

« Non je… rien… c'est juste… Vous parlez parfois comme un père avec moi. J'ai encore jamais connu ça et parfois, je vous imagine avec son visage. Vous lui ressemblez un peu en plus… Si on oublie le côté vampire. »

Petrus sourit gentiment.

« Tu sais… Avant d'être mordu, j'avais pour ambition d'avoir des enfants. Et lorsque ma mère vampire m'a créé, j'ai été dévasté, car je savais que les vampires étaient infertiles. C'est elle qui m'a fait réaliser avec patience que je pourrais toujours avoir des enfants, mais pas de la même façon. Elle m'a expliqué qu'un père vampire aidait toujours ses petits et leur calice. Je ne prétends pas remplacer ton père, mais j'espère que tu verras en moi la protection qu'un parent peut apporter. »

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Wow… C'est plutôt cool, » dit-il maladroitement.

Il y eut un silence, brisé seulement par les incantations de Lucius, avant que Petrus ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu n'as pas grand chose à faire ici… Que dirais-tu d'une piscine ? »

« Une piscine ? Ce serait génial ! »

« Devinance ? » appela alors Petrus.

Aussitôt, une adorable petite Elfe de Maison apparut. Elle était minuscule, la plus petite qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

« Oui, Maître ? »

« Reviens avec un Elfe bâtisseur et des Elfes ouvriers, je veux faire mettre une piscine. »

« Bien Maître, » dit Devinance avant de disparaître.

« Combien d'elfes avez-vous ? » demanda Harry, fixant l'endroit maintenant vide.

« Ils ne sont pas à moi, ce sont ceux de mon Clan. N'importe qui peut les utiliser au besoin. Il y en a une centaine en tout. »

« Ce système est intéressant. »

« C'est le même que pour nos finances et nos propriétés. Je te ferai un cours là dessus, » dit Petrus avec un sourire, avant de retourner au côté de son fils pour de nouvelles instructions.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. _

_Je m'excuse pour le retard (d'un jour !) et pour les personnes à qui je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre. J'ai un emploi du temps chargé et je prépare deux nouvelles histoires pour Noël !_

_Je vous embrasse tous (oui, même toi au fond !). Merci infiniment pour votre soutien._

_Epsi_


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre **: Vampire pour le meilleur

**Raiting** : M

**Pairing** : Slash HP/LM

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, mais je prends le gauche ! Ahah… Quel humour ! J'avoue ne plus avoir d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ! xD

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu prendre un calice sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, son plus fidèle Mangemort, celui qui croit à ses idées devra gérer un Survivant rebelle sans pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Slash HP/LM.

**NdA** : J'ai essayé de coller de près aux caractères originaux mais évidemment, pour le bien de l'histoire, il y aura quelques écarts.

**Bêta** : Merci à littleiceleaf de corriger mon histoire !

.oOo.

Chapitre 9 : Lâcher prise

.oOo.

« C'est une bonne idée que j'ai eu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Petrus, le regard brillant.

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de grogner tout en regardant du coin de l'oeil son calice.

Celui-ci nageait tranquillement dans la nouvelle piscine creusée et ne faisait absolument pas attention à eux, ignorant totalement que son vampire l'observait à la dérobée. Il profitait du soleil et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en vacances. Depuis quelques jours, il avait réussi à évincer la petite pointe de culpabilité qui naissait en lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la guerre qui se déroulait hors de ces murs. Il était enfermé contre son gré dans cet endroit et avait bien l'intention de profiter du confort qui lui était offert.

Lucius, de son côté, maudissait son père pour cette piscine. Il avait du mal à ne pas regarder le jeune homme magnifique qui s'y baignait. Plus il le regardait, plus il le trouvait beau. Il savait que le lien était en grande partie responsable et il aurait pu lutter contre cette attirance avant, mais maintenant…

Potter n'avait plus l'air maladif, comme lorsqu'il l'avait ramené de chez les Moldus. Après une semaine dans le jardin, sous le soleil, et avec l'aide des sortilèges de protection de Petrus, la peau qu'il exhibait grâce à son short de bain était parfaitement dorée. Ses muscles discrets luisaient en permanence grâce à l'eau ou à la sueur, mais surtout, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Il avait l'air plus heureux que jamais dans ce havre de paix. Un comble pour un captif !

Cela faisait cinq jours maintenant que Lucius ne s'était pas nourri et, s'il pouvait largement tenir quelques jours de plus, il commençait à ressentir un léger manque. Le fait qu'il passe bien plus de temps à proximité de son calice n'aidait pas vraiment cet aspect.

En effet, chaque matin, il assistait aux leçons que Petrus donnait au jeune homme. Ensuite, au moment du déjeuner, Potter venait manger sur un plaid posé au sol, non loin de l'endroit où Lucius s'entraînait. Le restant de l'après midi, il était dans la piscine, lisait un livre à l'ombre ou se prélassait au soleil. Le soir pour finir, Lucius et Petrus discutaient tranquillement dans le salon pendant que Potter lisait tranquillement sur le gros tapis que Petrus avait acheté exprès pour lui.

Finalement, Lucius avait son calice sous les yeux quasiment en permanence. Ainsi, le vampire au fond de lui était heureux. Le lien se renforçait de jour en jour à son grand désarroi et il commençait à en apprendre un peu plus sur celui qui était maintenant son lié jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Les jours passant lui avaient appris que Potter était très curieux et qu'il s'intéressait à beaucoup de sujets. L'idéal pour l'être immortel qu'il était devenu. Il n'était pas fait pour apprendre une leçon par coeur, mais était captivé dès qu'une histoire lui était contée, et arrivait à en retenir l'essentiel. Il avait l'esprit vif, contrairement à ce que Lucius avait pu penser au premier abord.

Il était aussi rêveur, ce que Lucius, très terre à terre, ne comprenait pas. Souvent, il voyait le jeune homme partir dans ses pensées et à chaque fois, le vampire voulait forcer son esprit pour savoir de quoi il était peuplé. Bien évidemment et comme il s'en était douté, Potter était un idéaliste, comme la plupart des Gryffondors, mais Petrus arrivait progressivement à lui faire voir la réalité du monde qui les entourait.

Ainsi, cinq jours étaient passés et Lucius sentait le faim s'insinuer lentement en lui. Il se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à fixer la carotide palpitante de Potter, rêvant de ce sang chaud qui coulerait dans sa bouche. Exquis.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Petrus, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Un peu… » répondit-t-il distraitement.

« Alors demandes-lui ce soir. N'attends pas que la faim soit trop forte, cela embrouillerait les sensations de ton vampire qui pourrait ne pas écouter le calice et n'en faire qu'à sa tête. »

« D'accord. »

.oOo.

Le soir venu, ils étaient les trois tranquillement installés dans le salon.

Harry écrivait une nouvelle lettre à ses amis, assis par terre devant la table basse et les deux vampires parlaient de la nouvelle loi australienne sur le marquage des créatures magiques.

Lorsqu'il fut dix heures, Petrus regarda son fils et, après un signe de tête discret, se leva de son siège.

« Et bien, je vous laisse. Je vais aller chasser. »

Harry haleta et regarda Petrus comme s'il était un chien à trois têtes.

« Vous allez tuer des gens ? Là, ce soir ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Pas forcément, » répondit évasivement Petrus. « A mon âge, je sais repérer les personnes qui peuvent résister à une morsure. Je peux boire du sang d'animaux. Je peux sucer le sang d'une personne qui va de toutes façons mourir d'une maladie. Je peux tuer un homme vil qui s'apprête à tuer lui-même... »

« Alors… Vous n'allez pas mordre une fillette innocente ? »

Petrus ricana.

« Non, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, » dit-il avant de s'accroupir devant Harry pour poser les deux mains sur ses épaules. « Ecoutes… Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne tuer personne. Je suis un vampire, j'ai été créé pour ça. Mais je te promet d'essayer de ne jamais prendre l'âme d'un innocent. Ca te va ? »

« Oui… » répondit Harry avec un sourire hésitant.

Petrus le lui rendit et se releva élégamment pour se diriger vers l'entrée et enfiler sa cape.

« Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux, » dit-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Dans le salon, un silence gênant s'installa.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller se coucher, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Lucius depuis la morsure catastrophique quelques jours plus tôt. Enfin… La morsure n'avait pas été catastrophique, elle avait même été plutôt intense et délicieuse. La fin par contre avait été brutale, et son derrière s'en souvenait encore, vu la force avec laquelle il avait été repoussé.

Lucius lui, se demandait de quelle façon aborder la question avec le griffon, il essayait de prévoir les réactions pour chacun des scénarios qu'il avait en tête, et de choisir la plus avantageuse pour lui. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque le jeune homme se releva.

« Je vais y aller aussi… » dit celui-ci sans le regarder.

« Attendez Monsieur Potter, » déclara Lucius en se levant à son tour pour lui faire face. « J'ai une demande à vous formuler… »

« Oui ? »

« Il se trouve que plus le lien se renforce et plus je ressens le besoin de me nourrir à votre cou. C'est tout à fait normal pour un vampire et un calice, ça amène le vampire à se nourrir en moins grande quantité, mais plus souvent. Ainsi, le calice ressent moins de fatigue et cours moins de risques après chaque morsure. »

« De risques ? » demanda le jeune homme les sourcils froncés.

« Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué car vous êtes dans un environnement très calme où vous ne vous dépensez pas suffisamment, du moins pas avant qu'il n'y est cette maudite piscine, mais la morsure pompe beaucoup d'énergie. Si vous aviez un travail ou même des cours, vous vous seriez endormi sur votre table vers quatorze heures. Là, une bonne nuit de sommeil vous a suffit à compenser. »

« Et donc ? »

« Donc j'aimerais me nourrir, » déclara Lucius à voix basse.

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il ne savait pas si c'est dû à la voix rauque ou au souvenir de la dernière morsure, mais l'appréhension était bien là. Le vampire qui lui faisait face dût la ressentir car il reprit la parole d'une voix basse et contrôlée.

« Je te propose de laisser nos instincts reprendre le dessus. Je te promets de ne pas te rejeter dès la fin de la morsure cette fois-ci, ni aussi violemment. J'essaierais de garder mes instincts de vampire pour m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que nous puissions nous décoller sans dégât. »

Grâce à une hypnose très légère, Lucius parvint à convaincre son calice d'essayer à nouveau. Le tutoiement, sa voix calme et maîtrisée était aussi apparemment très utile, car le Gryffondor acquiesça plutôt facilement.

Lucius ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, entièrement rouges. Il fixa le jeune homme et prit sa main pour le mener jusqu'au canapé.

Celui-ci le fit sans attendre, hypnotisé par le regard rouge et l'aura éclatante de Lucius. Le vampire avait demandé de faire ressortir le calice qui était en lui, et il l'avait fait. Peut-être même avant cette demande d'ailleurs. Il ne se sentait pas différent, il faisait seulement bien plus attention à ses envies, et pour le moment, toutes celles-ci étaient tournées vers son vampire. Il voulait se blottir dans ses bras et se sentir protégé, il voulait le nourrir et être utile, il voulait être aimé et ressentir toutes les magnifiques sensations qu'il avait déjà reçu brièvement.

Lucius de son côté, avait lâché les rênes à son vampire. Il était très vigilant pour ne pas effrayer son calice, faisant attention à son rythme cardiaque, sa nervosité, son bien-être. Il se plaça à sa gauche et avec un grognement, ressemblant bien plus à un ronronnement heureux, se pencha sur lui pour loger sa tête dans le creux de son cou à l'opposé et plaquer son torse au sien. Avec un soupir de contentement, il respira avidement l'odeur de son compagnon, léchant légèrement cette partie tendre et sensible qu'il convoitait. Sentant la peau devenir rugueuse de plaisir, il en profita pour y faire jouer un peu ses dents et provoquer plus de frissons.

Il avait une attitude totalement animale à cet instant, mais ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il n'y avait que lui et son calice dans un moment de bonheur et de complicité.

N'y tenant plus, Lucius arrêta ses taquineries et mordit durement la chair pour accéder au doux nectar.

C'était encore plus divin que ce que les expériences précédentes. Ce sang était merveilleux, tout comme cette odeur, tout comme cet homme. Un élan de possessivité balaya soudainement Lucius. Il leva sa main droite pour la posée sur la joue rugueuse de Potter, et déplaça l'autre pour saisir celle du jeune homme, crispée sur ses genoux. Tout en aspirant goulûment le liquide vital, il s'appliqua à remercier son calice avec de très légères caresses du bout des doigts. Caresses que celui-ci sembla apprécier, car il soupira de contentement.

L'instant, aussi intense fut-il, s'arrêta cependant assez vite, lorsque Lucius se sentit rassasié. Il savait qu'il pouvait en prendre plus, mais son calice allait en pâtir et ce n'était pas envisageable. Alors, avec délicatesse, il retira ses dents tranchantes de la peau dorée et lécha consciencieusement la plaie pour une cicatrisation rapide. Se reculant quelques secondes, il vit sur le visage de son calice, une petite incertitude et une légère peur.

Lucius avait eu ce qu'il voulait ; il était rassasié et serait tranquille pour quelques jours. Il savait qu'il pourrait repousser le Gryffondor, que celui-ci lui offrirait toujours son cou pour éviter qu'il ne tombe dans la folie… Néanmoins, le vampire savait aussi que la maigre entente qu'ils avaient réussi à bâtir tomberait s'il brisait sa promesse à cet instant. Alors, Lucius décida de prendre sur lui et de laisser sa créature sombre le guider encore un peu pour que le jeune homme soit dans de bonnes conditions à l'avenir.

Il bascula pour s'asseoir confortablement dans le canapé, emportant le corps décontracté de son calice avec lui.

Celui-ci se blottit dans l'étreinte, soupirant de bien-être lorsqu'il sentit une main apaisante dans son dos. Cette fois-ci, la morsure avait été idyllique du début à la fin. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle de plumes et de coton. Son esprit brumeux n'accordait plus d'importance au fait que la personne qui le tenait était Lucius Malfoy, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il pouvait avoir confiance.

Pendant ce qui leur sembla être des heures, ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, redescendant très doucement de leur petit nuage, et ce fut avec une moue gênée que Harry finit par se décoller de l'homme.

Le vampire ne dit rien, se contentant d'ajuster ses vêtements froissés et se fut dans le silence le plus complet qu'ils regagnèrent chacun leur chambre.

Ce soir là, Lucius attendit plus impatiemment que jamais le sommeil de son calice. Il avait vraiment hâte de le retrouver. Pourtant depuis quelques jours, il avait moins besoin de sa présence comme ils restaient à proximité l'un de l'autre la plupart du temps, mais après cette morsure intense, le lien se faisait ressentir.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de son calice, il s'installa sur le rebord du lit encore une fois, et vint caresser religieusement la peau tannée et rugueuse de sa main. Le vampire en lui n'était pas totalement rentré et ses deux âmes cohabitaient tant bien que mal pour quelques minutes.

La vie était de plus en plus belle dans cette cabane, loin de la guerre et il en oubliait presque le reste du monde. Il allait s'en souvenir. Mais demain. Aujourd'hui, il allait profiter.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, en fin de journée, Harry se sentait légèrement nauséeux.

Il avait passé une nuit difficile entre les cauchemars et les visions envoyées par Voldemort. La dureté du soleil et la légère faiblesse due à la morsure n'avaient rien fait pour arranger les choses.

Il l'ignorait mais Petrus avait prit l'habitude, chaque jour, de lui lancer un sortilège de protection pour éviter les insolations. Il fallait le renouveler toutes les deux heures et, tout à son entraînement, le vampire avait oublié le sort, si bien qu'en fin d'après midi, Harry avait sentit sa tête tourner.

Au moment même où il tombait en arrière, victime d'un malaise, son vampire redressait la tête, sentant le lien s'agiter.

Dès que Lucius vit son calice tomber, il utilisa sa vitesse surnaturelle pour le rattraper avant même qu'il ne touche terre. Aussitôt, ses instincts prirent le dessus, il serra le Gryffondor dans ses bras, grognant lorsque son père arriva à son tour.

Celui-ci leva les bras, signe qu'il ne leur voulait rien de mal et observa le calice.

« Nous devons le soigner Lucius. J'ai oublié de renouveler sa protection au soleil. »

Un grognement bestiale lui servit de réponse et il comprit aussitôt pourquoi.

« Et bien tu avais cas y penser toi à la protection ! C'est moi qui m'occupe de ça depuis le début. A aucun moment tu ne t'ai demandé si ton calice ne courrait pas de risque sous se soleil de plomb, alors maintenant laisses-moi l'aider,» ordonna-t-il, utilisant sa voix de père autoritaire.

Lucius grogna encore un peu mais acquiesça et conduisit le jeune homme sur son lit, l'y allongeant avec précaution. Son père arriva quelques secondes plus tard et lui tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide fluide et jaune, tirant sur le vert, qu'il s'empressa de donner à son calice.

« Il devra garder le lit pour deux jours environ, » dit Petrus. « Il avait l'air fatigué ce matin. Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Cauchemars, » répondit succinctement Lucius.

« N'étais-tu pas avec lui ? »

« Si… Mais après l'entraînement d'hier et un merveilleux repas, j'ai laissé mon esprit errer et s'endormir. »

Petrus regarda son fils, les sourcils froncés, attendant la suite. Celui-ci soupira et continua.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser le lien ouvert et ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'est mis à gémir que j'ai remarqué son état. Il suait à grosses gouttes et tremblait, donc il devait y être depuis longtemps. Je lui ai lancé le sort de sommeil profond que trop tard. »

« Je comprends, » dit Petrus. « Mais fait un peu plus attention à ton calice à l'avenir. »

« J'ai une réunion ce soir, » soupira Lucius.

« Je veillerais sur lui. »

« Je ne peux pas te le laisser ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Petrus. « Tu te souviens de l'odeur d'Ava ? Elle ne t'était pas agréable, tu n'avais aucune envie de boire son sang. Et bien c'est pareil pour moi avec Harry. J'ai bu à ma soif cette nuit et je n'ai aucune envie de me nourrir à son cou. »

« Bien… » souffla Lucius.

Il en était arrivé peu à peu à faire confiance à son père au cours de ses dernières semaines. C'était toujours difficile lorsqu'il était question de son calice, mais ne pas répondre à la convocation du Lord apporterait plus de questions et risquait de les mettre dans une situation encore plus compliquée.

Il y pensait encore quand, le soir même, il se trouvait à la réunion. Il essayait juste de se rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'arriverait rien à son calice, mais le tiraillement dans son ventre ne cessait de croître. Ne pas gronder en permanence était devenu un défi à mesure que les minutes défilaient.

« -piste pour trouver Potter. »

Lucius se ressaisit au moment où il entendit la fin de cette phrase, sifflé par le Lord. Avait-il quelque chose ? Des doutes ? Une piste ? C'était impossible !

« Lucius, tu es toujours dans le village des vampires ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans remarquer son trouble bien dissimulé.

« Oui mon Seigneur. »

« Toujours aussi inutile… » siffla le Lord. « Tâches de finir cette corvée dans peu de temps. Ton flair, comme celui de Greyback, sera utile pour trouver Potter. Plus vite nous le trouverons, plus vite je le tuerais et prouverais que personne ne me fera obstacle, pas même ce stupide enfant. »

Le vampire eut beaucoup de mal à réfréner son feulement agressif. Il savait qu'à côté de lui, Severus avait remarqué son inconfort, et le regardait de façon étrange. Avec un peu de chance, Lucius pourrait encore partir sans être interrompu et ainsi échapper à l'inquisition de son meilleur ami.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres mit fin à la réunion, il s'apprêtait à partir mais dût faire face à quelque chose d'inattendu. Au lieu de la voix grave du Maître des Potions qu'il s'attendait à entendre, il fut surpris par celle fluette de son épouse.

« Lucius ? »

Ne pouvant refuser et être discourtois avec la mère de son enfant, il se tourna vers elle, un sourire visiblement hypocrite plaqué sur le visage.

« Très chère ? »

Il regarda son épouse se presser vers lui, dans une magnifique robe bleu roi et ornée d'argent. Elle était très belle et Lucius pressentait que ce n'était pas par hasard. Elle s'avançait d'une démarche féline et chaloupée qui aurait pu faire son effet à une époque, mais qui aujourd'hui ne fit que l'amuser.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle replaça son bustier et dégagea les quelques mèches qui reposait sur son cou.

« Je me disais que je ne vous avais pas vu depuis quelques semaines au manoir et que vous me manquiez. »

« Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que ce n'est pas réciproque, » répondit placidement Lucius.

Narcissa ne répondit que par un vague geste de la main et un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Au milieu de ces monstres, je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu votre compte de relation charnelle. Je sais que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous nourrir pour le moment, chose que je trouve ridicule, mais je me propose pour un petit intermède dans votre entraînement, » dit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Lucius était soufflé par le culot de cette femme. Elle l'avait rejeté pendant longtemps et maintenant, lui proposait du sexe torride sans attache et sans amour. Cette femme était la mère de son fils… Heureusement, Draco semblait avoir pris plus de lui…

Pensant brièvement à Draco, son esprit revint immédiatement sur Potter. Son calice était alité en ce moment même et le Lord projetait toujours de le tuer, il devait rentrer au plus vite.

« Bien que ce soit un offre extrêmement généreuse, je me vois dans l'obligation de la refuser. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les vampires sont des créatures d'une beauté envoûtante et d'une sensualité à toute épreuve, j'ai rencontré des femmes bien plus attirantes que vous et j'ai couché avec chacune d'entre-elle, comme notre contrat de mariage me l'autorise. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée, chère épouse, » dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Sans un regard pour elle, ni pour les quelques personnes qui étaient restées dans la pièce, Lucius agrippa le cristal qu'il avait dans la poche en permanence et lui servait de Portoloin modifié pour rentrer dans la maison de Petrus à tout moment. Il voulait une sortie digne de son rang de sorcier, de Lord, pas une sortie austère de vampire, avec des nuages noirs, qui ne ferait que rappeler à tout le monde qu'il était effectivement ce que beaucoup appelait "un monstre".

Ce fut cependant une grave erreur, car il n'avait pas vu que Severus, toujours décidé à parler à son meilleur ami l'avait suivi et l'avait saisi par le bras pour le retourner, au moment où il prenait le cristal. Alors qu'il volait à une vitesse époustouflante, dirigé par le Portoloin, il se rendit compte de la présence de Severus et se demanda s'il devait l'éjecter pour ne pas qu'il vienne avec lui dans la maison. Cependant, de peur de désartibuler Severus, il préféra ne rien faire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la petite maison, Severus n'eut pas le temps de souffler et fut expédié au sol. Maintenu par une poigne ferme, il sentit deux aiguilles érafler son cou et compris alors qu'il ne vallait mieux pas bouger s'il tenait à sa vie.

Petrus, les yeux rouges, les dents sorties, tenait fermement l'intrus, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses bras. Jetant un oeil à Lucius, il le vit se relever péniblement et enlever les morceaux de bois fichés dans sa cape. Il était tombé lors de la réception et avait été poussé sur la table basse qui s'était brisée sous le choc.

« Père laisses-le, » dit finalement Lucius en regardant dans quelle situation était son ami.

Petrus le fit sans se poser de question. Il avait confiance en son fils, mais la cause principal de cet abandon, était en réalité le fait qu'il avait senti que l'homme était un simple sorcier, il n'était pas un danger pour son fils ou le calice de celui-ci. Petrus savait qu'il pourrait réagir bien avant que l'homme ne tente quelque chose.

Sans aucune précaution, il relâcha Severus qui s'affaissa un peu plus sur le sol, respirant de façon erratique. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci prit la main tendue de Lucius qui l'aida à se redresser.

« Que fais-tu ici, » demanda son ami de façon très peu aimable.

« Je voulais juste te parler. J'ai attrapé ton bras pour te retourner, mais tu as activé ton Portoloin au même moment. »

« Et bien tu ne peux pas rester ici, » dit Lucius, prenant à son tour le bras de son ami.

Il voulait bien parler mais pas là, pas aussi près de son calice. C'était dangereux. Severus était un Mangemort, mais surtout, Severus était un espion de l'Ordre du phénix et pourrait prévenir tout le monde que leur protégé était ici.

« Bien sûr, » dit Severus avec hargne. « Tu vas m'emmener dans un endroit tranquille pour discuter et repartir aussi sec pour ne pas avoir à expliquer tes actions. »

« Très bien, je t'expliquerais tout si tu veux, mais _pas ici_, » grogna Lucius entre ses dents serrées.

« Et pourq- » commença Severus.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » le coupa une voix endormie à sa gauche.

Se tournant, il haleta lorsqu'il aperçut un Harry Potter au visage rouge, débraillé et enroulé dans une couverture. Ce fut juste avant de sentir une lame aiguisée sous sa mâchoire.

* * *

_Bonjour ! Un petit passage ici pour demander des bêtas ! (et oui, encore !)_

_J'ai trois histoires à publier en décembre et vraiment besoin d'une relecture pour chacune d'entre elle. Elles ont toutes des thèmes/pairing/longueur différents. Si vous êtes dispo, envoyez-moi un MP avec vos préférences (pairing/disponibilité etc...) et je vous expliquerai plus en détail l'histoire qui serait susceptible de vous convenir. Tout ce fera sur GoogleDrive. _

_Désolée pour cet interlude et merci de m'avoir lu._

_Bonne semaine à tous et à toutes. _

_Epsi_


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre **: Vampire pour le meilleur

**Raiting** : M

**Pairing** : Slash HP/LM

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, mais je prends le gauche ! Ahah… Quel humour ! J'avoue ne plus avoir d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ! xD

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu prendre un calice sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, son plus fidèle Mangemort, celui qui croit à ses idées devra gérer un Survivant rebelle sans pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Slash HP/LM.

**NdA** : J'ai essayé de coller de près aux caractères originaux mais évidemment, pour le bien de l'histoire, il y aura quelques écarts.

**Bêta** : Merci à littleiceleaf de corriger mon histoire !

.oOo.

Chapitre 10 : Chaton

.oOo.

« Potter ? » souffla Severus.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit menacé d'une dague, et que deux vampires grognaient à ses côtés, il ne pouvait retenir sa surprise de le voir là.

« Severus… » gronda une voix rauque à sa gauche.

C'était Lucius dont il ne reconnaissait presque pas le son. De l'autre côté, l'homme qui tenait la dague, appuya plus fermement sur la lame et entama la chair.

« Pro… Professeur ? » haleta Harry. « Petrus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-le ! » dit-il en voyant une traînée de sang couler le long de la gorge de son professeur.

Il avait beau ne pas apprécier cet homme, il n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir devant lui, et même si le Maître des Potions ne montrait pas la douleur qu'il éprouvait, il la ressentait forcément. Malheureusement, Petrus ne bougea pas d'un pouce et n'avait pas l'air décidé à l'écouter.

« Malfoy faites quelque chose ! Il va le tuer ! » cria Harry en commençant à avancer pour affronter le vampire.

Lucius se déplaça aussitôt et, à la grande surprise de Severus, se plaça entre lui et Potter de manière protectrice, comme s'il était un danger pour le jeune homme qu'il protégeait depuis tant d'années. Lucius montrait les canines et avait les yeux rouges, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

« Potter, » grogna-t-il malgré la lame plus que douloureuse. « Fuyez gamin inconscient ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que- » commença le jeune homme.

« Tu ne l'éloigneras pas de moi Severus, » le coupa Lucius en passant ses bras derrière lui pour serrer son calice contre son dos.

« Petrus lâchez-le ! » hurla encore Harry, le son à moitié étouffé par la robe noire de Lucius.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?! » s'énerva enfin Severus.

Même s'il était dans une position inconfortable, il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre, et la raison de la présence de Potter, porté disparu depuis des semaines, avec deux dangereux vampires dont un Mangemort, était plus que déconcertante.

« Lucius, est-ce bien Severus Snape ? Celui que tu considères comme ton meilleur ami depuis des années ? Le Mangemort et espion ? » demanda Petrus à son fils sans desserrer sa prise.

« C'est lui, » acquiesça Lucius, se détendant légèrement face au rappel de la position de Severus.

« Alors peut-être serait-il judicieux de lui expliquer la situation avant de décider si nous devons le tuer… »

« Le tuer ?! Mais vous êtes malades ?! » cria encore Harry en essayant de se dégager de Lucius.

« D'accord, » répondit succinctement le vampire sans tenir compte du jeune homme hurlant derrière lui.

Alors que Petrus relâchait lentement sa prise sur le Maître des potions, Lucius tira son calice vers le canapé et, au lieu de se placer à côté de lui comme Harry l'aurait cru, le l'installa sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme, trop surpris par sa conduite, se laissa faire sans poser de question.

Cependant, lorsqu'il fut confortablement blotti dans l'étreinte du vampire, ses neurones reprirent le dessus et il essaya à nouveau de se débattre. Il ne put évidemment pas faire bouger les bras forts et recolta seulement un grognement d'avertissement. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, les yeux de son vampire étaient rouge carmin. Il se tassa un peu de frayeur et regarda autour de lui pour trouver de l'aide.

Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas.

Petrus avait les yeux braqués sur le Maître des Potions, paraissant attendre le moindre geste suspect et le professeur, lui, regardait le couple le plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Pourtant, il avait vu Ginny Weasley et Draco Malfoy s'embrasser à n'en plus pouvoir dans l'un des coins sombres du Square Grimmaurd.

Que se passait-t-il ici ? Pourquoi Potter était dans cet endroit inconnu en compagnie de deux vampires ? Et par Merlin, pourquoi Lucius l'enlaçait-il de façon si possessive ?!

Severus fut poussé par Petrus sur l'un des fauteuils vides qui faisait face à Lucius et resta béatement en attente des explications promises.

« Te souviens-tu de l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard, il y a quelques semaines ? » demanda finalement le vampire blond.

« Bien sûr, tu y as fait un carnage ! » grogna Severus. « Sans compter que tu as amoché le précieux Survivant… »

Harry envoya un regard noir à chacun de trois hommes. Son vampire pour le fameux carnage, le potionniste pour le sarcasme évident dans le titre de « précieux Survivant » et Petrus pour le ricanement indélicat qu'il osa manifester.

« Oui… » soupira Lucius. « Cet événement s'est justement développée en une situation particulièrement inattendue. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien… Lorsque j'ai bu le sang de Potter, ce courageux Gryffondor a trouvé que c'était une bonne occasion de me rendre la pareille. »

Severus regarda le jeune homme qui gigota un peu dans les bras de Lucius, avant d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

« Vous l'avez mordu ? » demanda-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

Harry se contenta de relever le nez, de croiser les bras et de regarder dans une autre direction, dans une magnifique réplique de Draco Malfoy.

« Effectivement, » répondit Lucius à la place de son calice. « Il m'a mordu assez fort pour pour tirer le sang. J'ai replongé sur lui et replanté mes crocs, mais une seconde plus tard, nous avons été séparé par une explosion. Le temps que je retrouve mes sens, le vieux bouc qui vous sert de directeur l'avait emmené avec lui. »

« Vous avez mordu un vampire… » continua Severus regardant toujours le Gryffondor.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait trouver ce fait amusant ou terriblement idiot. C'était probablement un mélange des deux.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, » gronda Lucius pour attirer l'attention de Severus qui regardait son calice de façon un peu trop insistante. « J'ai ressenti des sensations étranges au cours du mois qui a suivi, et plus encore au début des vacances. »

« Qu'était-ce ? » demanda Severus.

« Je ne savais pas. Ce fut seulement lorsque je fus totalement attiré vers ce lien que j'ai compris, avec l'aide de Petrus, » dit Lucius en tirant sur le bras de son calice qui essayait de sortir discrètement de son étreinte. « Un soir, le tiraillement était trop fort et j'ai laissé les rênes au vampire à l'intérieur de moi qui lui, savait ce qu'il fallait faire, voulait suivre son instinct. J'étais comme dans un état second lorsque je suis arrivé dans cette petite maison ignoble. Je suis allé à l'étage jusque dans une… chambre dont la porte était couverte de cadenas. »

Les yeux de Severus se braquèrent sur Potter qui, les joues rosées, n'osait pas lever le regard. Lucius continua :

« Il y avait un gros homme qui en frappait un autre plus frêle au sol. Mon instinct me disait de protéger ce jeune homme. Je l'ai pris avec moi et j'ai activé le pierre que Petrus, mon père, m'avait donné un an auparavant. »

« Ton instinct… » murmura Severus qui commençait à comprendre ce dont il était question.

« Je l'ai soigné et Petrus m'a fait comprendre que le lien que je ressentais était un lien de calice. »

« Potter est ton calice ?! »

« Nous avons formé un lien sans le vouloir… »

« Tu m'étonnes… » grommela Harry toujours retenu par les bras de son vampire.

« Et depuis ce jour ? » demanda Severus sans prêter attention au jeune homme.

« Depuis ce jour, nous vivons ici avec Petrus. Il nous aide à nous mettre en accord… »

Severus remarqua qu'il serrait les dents. Apparemment, la situation était plus difficile que prévu. Il était certain que pour les bras droits des deux Seigneurs de guerre opposés, un lien n'était pas chose aisée. C'était un peu Roméo et Juliette en quelque sorte. Enfin… en plus glauque.

« Et donc vous… » commença-t-il.

« Et donc nous nous disputons très souvent, » ricana Lucius.

« Tu restes donc le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda Severus.

« Bien sûr ! » répliqua Lucius avec hargne. « Je lui reste fidèle ! »

« Mais comment… »

« Je lui suis fidèle, je vais continuer de faire selon ses plans, mais il ne touchera pas à Potter c'est tout ! »

« Ça me parait compliqué étant donné que _le _plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres _est _de tuer Potter. »

« Il ne le tuera pas ! »

« C'est ridicule Lucius… Si tu veux sa sécurité, laisse moi l'emmener au Quartier Général de l'Ordre… »

« Jamais ! » hurla Lucius, montrant les dents et serrant son calice encore plus fort.

Severus recula légèrement dans son siège. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de mettre un vampire en colère, mais il devait absolument récupérer Potter. Certes, Lucius disait qu'il le protégeait, mais il y avait un autre vampire dans cette maison… Et puis, il était certain que Lucius essayait de briser ce lien qui n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. S'il y arrivait soudainement, Potter serait en bien mauvaise posture, emmené aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Non… il devait vraiment sortir Potter de là, mais prendre un calice à un vampire n'était pas chose aisée. Prendre un œuf à une mère dragonne était un jeu à côté de ça…

Bien qu'il n'aimait pas Potter, il avait fait le serment de le protéger. Le morveux était important dans la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, important pour Albus. Il était le fils de Lily, et Severus savait qu'il finirait par mourir pour laisser une chance de vivre au gamin. Donner sa vie à un ennemi pour qu'il puisse tuer un ennemi plus grand encore…

« Sois raisonnable Lucius, » reprit Severus. « Tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui là-bas. Tu ne peux pas le priver de ses amis toute sa vie. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Potter se redressa dans les bras du vampire, si bien que Severus dut s'empêcher de sourire. Peut-être qu'en faisant vibrer la corde sensible, Potter pourrait faire plier son vampire, ou s'enfuir…

Harry quant à lui, tout à sa surprise de voir son professeur de potions, avait oublié que celui-ci côtoyait au quotidien les seules personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Maintenant, il était bien décidé à avoir des nouvelles !

« Professeur ! Comment vont Ron et Hermione ? Ginny ? Fred et Georges ? »

Il entendit son vampire feuler au dessus de lui mais n'en tint pas compte, avide de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour ses amis.

« Ils vont bien. Le plus jeune des frères Weasley est toujours aussi stupide, Miss Granger est toujours aussi insupportable et Miss Weasley découvre les amygdales de Draco. »

« _Comment ?_ » crièrent Lucius et Harry exactement en même temps.

« Vous avez bien compris. Ce couple a soulevé un mouvement d'inquiétude dans le troupeau de rouquins, mais qui a vite été calmé par une démonstration… furieuse, du fait que Miss Weasley savait prendre soin d'elle et qu'elle, je cite : pouvait se défendre contre un minable petit Malfoy. »

« Minable ?! » éructa Lucius.

Harry ricana derrière sa main et prit une petite tape derrière la tête par son vampire. Bien loin d'être fâché, il fut encore plus amusé.

Severus regardait ce couple étrange avec une certaine incrédulité. Ils avaient presque l'air d'être vraiment ensemble en se moment précis. L'étreinte n'avait plus l'air forcé, le sourire de Potter était vrai et la grimace contrariée de Lucius était on ne peut plus naturelle. Il reprit :

« Tout le monde est au Quartier Général en ce moment même. Ils ont tous été bouleversés par votre disparition et attendent de vos nouvelles. La lettre que vous avez envoyé était tellement évasive, personne ne savait vraiment sur quel pied danser. Cela-dit, je comprends pourquoi maintenant. »

« Tu garderas le secret ? » demanda Lucius, toisant son meilleur ami de ses yeux rouges.

« Je ne sais pas… » souffla Severus. « Tu sais que j'ai promis de le protéger, quitte à y laisser la vie- »

« Hein ?! » le coupa Harry.

« Et tu sais que je l'ai fait sur la tombe de Lily- » continua Severus comme si le jeune homme n'existait pas.

« Pardon ?! » haleta Harry.

« Et tu me demandes de le laisser dans une maison inconnue avec deux vampires ? »

« Mais je- » réessaya le Gryffondor.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire de mal à mon calice, » contra Lucius

« Et si tu arrives à briser le lien ? Oses me dire que tu n'y a pas songé ! Alors tu le porteras directement aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je pourrais- » commença Harry.

« J'y ai songé c'est vrai, » le coupa Lucius. « Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Il se trouve que j'ai un certain intérêt à garder mon calice et de toute façon, le lien ne peut être brisé ! »

« Vous avez- » parla encore le Gryffondor, bien vite coupé par Severus.

« Très bien… Je te le laisse, mais à quelques conditions- »

« Mais je ne suis pas un objet ! » hurla Harry en se relevant d'un coup sec, malgré les bras de son vampire enroulé de façon lâche autour de lui. « Arrêtez de parler comme si je vous appartenais, comme si je n'étais pas là. »

Sans sembler prêter attention au jeune homme, Lucius tendit la main pour attraper son bras et, les yeux toujours fixé dans ceux de son ami, l'attira de nouveau à lui avec bien plus de douceur. Il posa un baiser tendre sur son front avant de murmurer :

« Pardon chaton. »

Devant l'air médusé de Severus, hagard de Harry et rieur de Petrus, il continua sa conversation, pelotonnant le Gryffondor contre lui.

« Alors, » dit-il posément à l'intention du Maître des Potions. « Quelles sont tes conditions ? »

« Je veux pouvoir revenir ici quand je veux, pour être sûr que tout va bien et je veux que tu me fasses la promesse que si le lien est brisé, tu le ramèneras près de moi ou Dumbledore, avant de reprendre ton rôle auprès du Lord. »

« Je promets, » dit simplement Lucius.

Aussitôt, Petrus lança un cristal rouge à Severus qui le rattrapa par réflexe.

« Cette pierre te conduira ici à tout moment. Tu n'auras qu'à la tenir et penser à Harry. Si jamais tu transportes d'autres personnes avec toi, votre vie à tous prendra fin sur le champ. Tu es prévenu, » dit Petrus avec un regard d'avertissement. « Elle pourra aussi t'emmener à Poudlard pour pouvoir passer les barrières de protection que j'ai installé autour de cette maison. C'est le seul moyen pour toi de partir d'ici. Tu n'as qu'à penser au directeur en tenant la pierre et tu y seras. »

Severus déglutit discrètement et acquiesça, avant de mettre le cristal dans sa poche. Il ne le lâcha cependant pas car, sans un mot, il se leva et, après un signe de tête à son hôte, disparut dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

De son côté, Lucius, dont les yeux avaient repris leur couleur argentée, déplaça lentement son calice pour se lever et après un signe de tête, disparut dans sa chambre. Lui aussi avait besoin de réfléchir. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était très perturbé par son propre comportement. Il savait que le vampire en lui avait parlé, mais il savait aussi ne pas l'avoir empêché de le faire. Il avait été en partie conscient et avait en partie aimé cette situation intime avec son calice…

Harry quant à lui, était resté stupéfait. Il n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil et regardait la porte avec un air idiot, plaqué sur le visage, pour le plus grand plaisir de Petrus.

« Ne lui en tient pas rigueur, » dit celui-ci avec un geste négligent de la main. « C'est le vampire en lui qui a agi. »

« Il m'a appelé chaton, » murmura Harry, toujours sous le choc.

« Les vampires sont plus affectueux qu'il n'y paraît… Mais tu sais, je suis persuadé que la partie Lord Malfoy, commence à t'apprécier aussi. »

« Vous plaisantez ?! » s'étrangla Harry.

« Pas du tout, » répliqua Petrus. « D'ailleurs, j'aimerais faire un petit test avec toi si tu veux bien ? »

« Allez-y… » dit Harry d'un air fatigué.

« J'aimerais que tu ailles te coucher et je vais te lancer un sort. Ce sera un sort pour ralentir ton rythme cardiaque, et approfondir ta respiration. Tu sembleras être simplement endormi, mais ton esprit sera bien réactif et tu entendras tout. »

« Que voulez-vous que j'entende ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt… »

Harry regarda le vampire, sceptique, puis haussa les épaules. Il avait juste envie d'aller se coucher, les maux de son insolation se faisant encore ressentir. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, prit sa couverture qui traînait au sol et se coucha sans plus de considération.

Après quelques minutes, plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit Petrus sur le pas de la porte et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il entendit un sort murmuré. Aussitôt, il sentit son corps devenir lourd et sa respiration devenir profonde. Son esprit toujours aussi alerte, nota les différents bruits de Petrus qui ferma soigneusement la porte et s'éloigna dans le salon.

Harry, bien décidé à attendre pour combler sa curiosité, pensa à la soirée qu'il avait passé. Il avait revu son professeur détesté et celui-ci lui avait donné quelques nouvelles de ses amis, c'était une chance inespérée. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de traiter l'information reçue plus tôt : Ginny sortait avec Draco Malfoy ! C'était inattendu, et franchement déconcertant… Mais Harry n'avait pas peur pour Ginny. Elle était forte et l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Malfoy quant à lui, n'était pas le plus gentil des hommes, ni le plus courageux, mais il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait prendre de bonnes décisions lorsqu'il avait changé de camp… Ce couple était peut-être cohérent après tout…

Il en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, bien plus discrètement qu'auparavant. Il entendit des bruits de pas légers puis sentit l'affaissement du matelas à côté de lui. À ce moment-là, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui allait lui arriver, mais il se concentra sur la suite.

Une main délicate se posa sur ses cheveux et les caressa légèrement.

« Potter, » maugrea la voix reconnaissable de Lucius Malfoy. « Que m'avez-vous fait… »

La main de Lucius continua de se faufiler dans ses cheveux, caressant parfois l'arête de sa mâchoire, la cicatrice sur son front ou le relief de ses pommettes, toujours avec beaucoup de douceur.

Harry aurait presque ronronné, mais se souvient finalement de la personne qui lui offrait ses attentions. Il essaya de se dégager, mais son corps était trop lourd et il ne parvint qu'à s'agiter misérablement.

« Cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? » dit Lucius à son oreille.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, des lèvres se posèrent sur son front, et une incantation murmurée projeta son esprit dans les songes.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, au moment de la leçon, Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement. Il était emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture, toujours en pyjama, et son regard ne cessait d'être attiré par Lucius Malfoy qui, lui, était très concentré sur ce que Petrus expliquait. Le réseau téléphonique était vraiment incroyable pour quelqu'un comme lui qui ne connaissait que la magie.

Harry ne cessait de ressasser ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Si Petrus lui avait demandé de rester éveillé de la sorte, c'était qu'il savait que Malfoy allait venir. Donc, cela signifiait qu'il venait souvent, voir même peut-être toutes les nuits… Il avait été si tendre, paisible, bien loin de l'homme hautain qu'il était habituellement.

« Donc, chaque Moldu a un téléphone qui peut contacter n'importe quel autre téléphone ? » demanda Lucius, avide de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un tel objet.

« Cela fonctionne un peu comme la poudre de cheminette car c'est une conversation directe, sauf qu'un Moldu peut amener son téléphone partout avec lui. »

« C'est extrêmement utile… » murmura Lucius, songeur.

Les sorciers avaient bien le patronus pour correspondre, mais ce n'était pas aussi rapide et tout le monde ne savait pas le faire.

« Comme quoi, tout n'est pas bon à jeter chez les Moldus, » déclara Harry avec arrogance.

« Je me vois dans l'obligation d'être d'accord avec vous pour une fois, » répondit Lucius d'une voix désinvolte.

Le Gryffondor fut soufflé par la réplique. L'homme venait d'affirmer qu'il avait raison, mais de la façon la plus détestable qui soit. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi insultant, pouvait faire preuve d'autant de grâce et d'élégance ?

C'était déconcertant pour Harry.

Lui, avait avoué sans honte qu'il avait peut-être eu tort, qu'il avait longtemps cru qu'Albus était né pour être gentil, que Voldemort était né pour être le grand méchant. Mais lorsque quelques jours auparavant, Petrus lui avait raconté l'enfance misérable de Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, il avait compris que les choses auraient pu être différente. Si Tom Riddle Senior n'avait pas rejeté Mérope Gaunt, elle n'aurait pas accouché seule dans un orphelinat, aurait été prise en charge et ne serait pas morte de chagrin, comme cela avait été probablement le cas. Tom n'aurait pas vu sa haine des Moldus se développer dans cet endroit où il était méprisé de tous, il ne serait pas devenu Lord Voldemort.

Oh, il n'aurait certainement pas été un enfant de coeur, mais il n'aurait pas eu cette peur de la mort, ne l'aurait pas défié, ne serait pas devenu fou…

Durant cette leçon, Lucius aussi avait appris beaucoup de choses.

Il avait rongé son frein durant des heures, apprenant que Lord Voldemort n'était pas un Sang-Pur, ni même un Lord. Il était bien un descendant de Salazar Serpentard et d'une puissance extrême, mais sa politique n'était dirigée que par la haine et la vengeance.

C'était… décevant.

Lucius n'avait cependant rien dit. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la leçon, ne voulant pas avouer la petite désillusion qu'il avait vécu.

Harry avait pourtant bien remarqué que ce que son vampire avait appris l'avait chamboulé, voir irrité, et il avait été déçu de ne pas le voir s'exprimer sur le sujet. Lui n'avait pas hésité à donner son point de vue.

Décidément, Lord Malfoy était quelqu'un de très secret.

Petrus et Lucius parlaient toujours des réseaux de téléphone, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit calmement.

« C'est moi, » dit une femme magnifique, dont les yeux rouges brillaient dans la pénombre du hall d'entrée.

* * *

Un immense merci pour toutes les propositions de bêta que j'ai eu à la suite de mon annonce sur le chapitre précédent ! Ca fait chaud au coeur !

A dimanche prochain.

Epsi


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre **: Vampire pour le meilleur

**Raiting** : M

**Pairing** : Slash HP/LM

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, mais je prends le gauche ! Ahah… Quel humour ! J'avoue ne plus avoir d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ! xD

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu prendre un calice sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, son plus fidèle Mangemort, celui qui croit à ses idées devra gérer un Survivant rebelle sans pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Slash HP/LM.

**NdA** : J'ai essayé de coller de près aux caractères originaux mais évidemment, pour le bien de l'histoire, il y aura quelques écarts.

**Bêta** : Merci à littleiceleaf de corriger mon histoire !

.oOo.

Chapitre 11 :

.oOo.

« Sarah. Quelle surprise ! » déclara Petrus en se levant. « Karan, c'est un plaisir de te revoir, » dit-il ensuite à une ombre paraissant gigantesque derrière la jeune femme.

Celle-ci devait avoir environ trente ans. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait les cheveux dorés. Elle avait la peau très pâle, munie de petites tâches de rousseur au niveau des joues. Vêtue comme une Moldue, elle abordait pourtant, de magnifiques yeux rouge carmin et des canines un peu trop pointues qui ne faisaient aucun doute sur sa race.

Derrière elle, un homme d'environ cinquante ans, la suivait avec un air sombre. Il avait une barbe de trois jours, dont les poils blancs ressortaient sur sa peau mate, tout comme ses cheveux blancs qui paraissaient pousser à leur guise, tout comme ceux d'Harry. Il avait des yeux noirs profonds et quelques rides marquées sur son front et au coin des yeux. C'était inévitablement un bel homme, d'origine indienne, d'après Harry qui se souvenait des caractéristiques des soeurs Patil.

« Petrus, je vois que tu as des invités, » dit le dénommé Karan en serrant la main du vampire.

« C'est exact et c'est une très bonne chose que vous soyez là. J'aimerais vous présenter mon dernier fils, Lucius, et son calice, Harry. »

« Et bien, tu es donc mon frère. Déjà un calice ? » dit Sarah en le saluant d'un signe de tête.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… » répondit Lucius les sourcils froncés.

Il ne sentait pas de danger pour son calice venant de ses deux personnes, tout comme avec Samuel et Ava. La femme était donc la fille de Petrus et l'homme qui l'accompagnait devait être son calice, s'il se fiait à son odeur qui le repoussait presque. Ce qui était étrange, était leur accoutrement. Sarah était habillée comme une Moldue et Karan était vêtu comme un sorcier, d'une robe ocre, ornée de pierres précieuses oranges et de fils dorés, surement un accoutrement courant pour les sorciers originaire d'Inde.

« Lucius, Harry, je vous présente Sarah Morel que j'ai mordu en France en 1673 et son calice, Karan Raman, qu'elle a mordu en 1756 dans la banlieue de Calcutta, pour en faire son calice. »

« Je suis tombée sous le charme, » dit-elle avec un sourire tendre et mystérieux. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Moi également, » fit la voix grave de Karan.

« Bonjour, » dit timidement Harry, en remontant sa couverture, honteux que des inconnus le voient dans cet accoutrement.

Lucius se contenta de hocher sobrement la tête et attira distraitement son calice plus près de lui. Petrus reprit la parole :

« Sarah est d'origine Moldue. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lucius, un sourcil relevé.

« C'est exact, » répondit Sarah avec un sourire, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé au côté de Karan, déjà installé. « C'est rare, mais ça existe. »

« Vous êtes donc magique ? »

« Pas exactement. Je ne peux me servir d'une baguette et lancer des sorts, mais, grâce à la morsure de père, j'ai acquis toutes les caractéristiques vampire comme la vitesse, la force, le déplacement dans les ombres. »

Petrus reprit sa place de chef de famille, sur le fauteuil qui faisait face aux autres et, d'un geste, servit cinq verres de vin blanc pour un apéritif. Bien que l'alcool ne fasse pas d'effet aux vampires, ils aimaient tout de même le goût et appréciaient parfois ce rituel familier. Petrus prit ensuite la parole :

« Sarah et Karan sont en train de faire un tour du monde. Cela dur depuis cinq ans maintenant. »

« Ca doit être génial ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Ca l'est ! » déclara Sarah en sirotant son verre. « C'est de cette façon que j'ai rencontré Karan, je voulais le refaire avec lui cette fois. »

« Que faisiez-vous comme métier avant ça ? » demanda poliment Harry en prenant son verre.

« Prostitution, » répondit distraitement Sarah.

Harry s'étouffa avec la gorgée de vin qu'il venait de prendre, avant de tousser puissamment dans sa couverture sous les gloussements habituels de Petrus. Son vampire à ses côtés renifla de dégoût lorsqu'il vit une goutte glisser entre les lèvres de son calice et glisser sur son menton jusque dans les couvertures.

« Prostiquoi ? » bafouilla Harry.

« Oh, j'oublie toujours à quel point le monde est maintenant plus fermé à ce genre de pratiques. J'ai eu beau rester depuis toutes ses années proche des Moldus et des sorciers, je m'étonne toujours de leur pudeur, » ricana Sarah.

Petrus acquiesça et Lucius lança un sourire sarcastique, alors que Karan levait les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

La discussion s'enchaîna ensuite assez facilement.

Harry somnolait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Lucius alors que celui-ci se renseignait sur les vampires d'origine Moldue. Il était fascinant pour lui, de comprendre d'où venait la magie qui fonctionnait dans un être Moldu à la base. Son père, Abraxas, lui avait enseigné que les Sang-de-bourbe étaient des enfants qui avaient volé la magie d'un sorcier, d'où son mépris pour eux, mais dans le cas présent, la magie avait été donné volontairement par Petrus. Pourtant, celui-ci n'avait pas subit de perte. D'où cette magie venait-elle alors ?

Après un certain temps, le Gryffondor, toujours emmitouflé dans sa couverture, commença à s'affaisser et bascula légèrement de l'accoudoir confortable sur lequel il était perché. Lucius l'attrapa et l'attira à lui pour qu'il ne se blesse pas en tombant du siège. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais cette fois, le vampire ne commandait pas ses mouvements. Ce n'était que lui : Lucius Malfoy. Et aussi drôle qu'aurait été la scène d'un Potter endormi, tombant lamentablement au sol, il préférait profiter de ce calme précieux qu'il commençait apprécier.

Il voyait bien les coups d'oeil de Petrus à son encontre, mais choisi de les ignorer et prit soin de son calice, tout en restant aussi distingué et noble qu'il l'était habituellement.

Après quelques heures de conversation intéressantes, Lucius décida de s'éloigner un peu. Il appréciait Sarah et Karan, autant qu'il avait apprécié Samuel et Ava, - bien qu'à plus faible mesure - mais il avait besoin d'être seul. Enfin… seul avec Potter. Il jeta donc un sort de poids plume à son calice, et se leva, le serrant toujours dans ses bras.

« Je vais vous laisser à présent, » déclara-t-il. « Je pense que mon calice à besoin d'un sommeil réparateur et il serait plus à l'aise dans son propre lit. »

« C'était un plaisir Lucius, » répondit Karan avec qui il s'était particulièrement bien entendu.

Lucius hocha sèchement la tête et partit dans la chambre de Potter, blottissant son fardeau contre lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva près du lit, il réfléchit un instant. Que faire… Il sentait qu'il devait rester au chevet de son calice. Après tout, celui-ci était malade et aurait peut-être besoin de secours pendant son sommeil. La partie humaine en lui, refusait d'avouer qu'il voulait lui aussi rester, donc il l'ignora prestement, ne voulant pas admettre cette faiblesse qu'il pensait passagère et se demanda quoi faire. Invoquer son fauteuil ? Comme il en avait l'habitude ? Ou se mettre dans le lit, au plus près de son calice, pour pouvoir le toucher, le sentir…

Après un grognement désapprobateur envers son propre comportement, Lucius posa son calice dans le lit, enleva ses propres chaussures et se glissa sous les draps. Après une seconde d'hésitation, et pensant finalement qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il approcha Potter de lui pour poser sa tête aux cheveux noirs dans son giron.

Il n'avait encore jamais été si bien. Il faisait taire son côté rationnel, Lord, humain, et faisait pour une fois dans sa vie, uniquement ce qu'il avait envie. Son calice entre ses bras, humant son odeur bien plus présente ici qu'ailleurs, il sentait et entendait ses battements de cœur, prouvant ainsi qu'il était bien vivant. C'était la plus douce des musiques aux oreilles d'un vampire, et il en fut bercé, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment dormi depuis sa morsure…

Il se réveilla aux gémissements de son calice.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il constata avec effarement, que le jeune homme se tortillait dans son lit, en proie à un autre cauchemar. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Potter puisse être si tourmenté.

Avec délicatesse, il reprit contre lui son calice qui s'était éloigné, mais cela ne suffit pas à le calmer. Alors, Lucius envisagea à lui lancer un sort de sommeil profond, mais pensa ensuite à une manière bien plus agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre d'apaiser les angoisses : la morsure.

Lucius décolla son calice de lui et l'installa sur le dos au milieu du lit, il recouvrit son corps du sien et remonta les couvertures au dessus d'eux. De cette façon, ils étaient comme dans un cocon, ensemble, paisible. Assez rapidement pour ne pas être repoussé par le jeune homme qui tremblait et gémissait encore, Lucius se pencha et planta ses dents dans la peau tendre.

Aussitôt, le sang délicieux inonda sa bouche et il l'avala avec délectation.

Il n'en but cependant pas beaucoup, juste de quoi rassurer son calice. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas prévu que l'un des aspects les plus intéressants de la morsure se manifesterait à ce moment. Il aurait pourtant dû : ils étaient dans un lit, collés l'un à l'autre, avec une morsure tendre et sans stress. Tout était rassemblé pour la légère excitation qu'ils ressentirent l'un et l'autre.

Harry, dans son rêve - ou plutôt sa vision de Voldemort - s'était calmé, et avait ressenti un bien être intense, un sentiment de protection infaillible, une liberté exceptionnelle et puis… une excitation infime. Toujours dans ses songes, il s'était sentit devenir plus étroit dans son bas de pyjama et avait aimé la dureté qu'il avait ressenti contre la sienne, se frottant pour trouver libération.

Lucius soupira de bien être lorsqu'il retira ses dents de la peau de son calice, et eut un sursaut de délice lorsqu'il sentit la dureté de celui-ci, se frotter très légèrement contre la sienne.

Les yeux ouverts pour regarder dans l'obscurité avec sa vision développée, Lucius vit les yeux fermés de Potter, ses joues plus sombres, et son sourire somnolent. Il eut comme un électrochoc à ce moment précis. Il était en train de se frotter au Survivant, l'Elu du monde sorcier. Celui-ci participait volontiers, dans la mesure où il était toujours endormi et c'était des plus troublant. Lucius voulait s'enfuir pour réfléchir, mais il était persuadé de réveiller le jeune homme s'il le faisait, et il ne voulait certainement pas lui faire face à cet instant. Alors, avec toute la douceur possible et malgré son excitation, il baissa la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur le coin de celles de Potter.

Celui-ci se calma aussitôt, les sourcils froncés, semblant chercher à savoir s'il aimait ou non cette sensation. Lucius en profita pour poser un autre baiser chaste, parfaitement centré sur sa bouche cette fois-ci. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aimerait cela à ce point. Il avait déjà échangé des baisers avec beaucoup d'autres personnes bien sûr, mais aucun encore ne lui avait donné cette sensation de papillons au fond du ventre. Où alors quand il était adolescent…

Cette fois, c'était différent.

Il soupira profondément, d'un souffle tremblant qui ne lui allait pas et posa son front contre celui de son calice juste quelques secondes, avant de se soulever et de glisser hors du lit. Il prit bien soin de remettre correctement les draps de Potter pour que son état ne se dégrade pas un peu plus, et sortit de la chambre pour aller directement dans la sienne.

Lucius avait de moins en moins l'impression de se battre avec lui-même et c'était dérangeant. Avant, il avait le prétexte de sa partie vampire qui décidait pour lui, mais les deux étaient en train de se lier, de se fondre ensemble. Le vampire acceptait sa partie Lord, et le Lord acceptait sa partie vampire, pour ne former qu'un à la fin. Petrus lui avait dit que cela se produirait, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru.

Maintenant il était bien obligé d'admettre que Potter ne plaisait plus seulement au vampire, mais aussi au Lord Malfoy…

.oOo.

Le lendemain, pour une raison trouble, Harry se sentit particulièrement excité. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé depuis qu'il était ici, certainement à cause de la présence des deux vampires, mais après cette nuit… Il devait avoir fait un rêve particulièrement plaisant pour en arriver là. Pourtant, la seule chose dont il se souvenait avoir rêvé, était une morsure particulièrement sensuelle. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit la raison de son réveil ? En tous cas dans son rêve, l'acte avait été très érotique.

Rejetant les couvertures d'un geste vif, Harry sauta de son lit et passa la porte de la salle de bain. Il verrouilla l'accès à la chambre du vampire, grâce à la clé restée dans la serrure et s'installa pour ce qui semblait être sa plus belle partie de jambes en l'air avec lui-même depuis quelques mois.

Lucius, dans sa chambre, entendit Potter s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, comme il le faisait chaque matin pour prendre sa douche. Mais cette fois, il y eut d'autres bruits en plus de celui de l'eau. Une respiration haletante, des frottements, des éclaboussures, des gémissements… Le vampire écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'étaient ces bruits : Potter était en train de se masturber !

Une partie de lui avait envie de le rejoindre sous cette douche car lui non plus n'avait pas eu de plaisir depuis bien longtemps ! Mais pour commencer, il ne voulait pas effrayer son calice. De plus, s'il venait juste d'accepter cette attirance étrange qu'il avait pour le jeune homme, il n'était toujours pas prêt à franchir le cap de la drague ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter d'écouter. Les bruits étaient délicieux et ce fut avec un soupir résigné qu'il décida de descendre sa main sous ses draps.

.oOo.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de calice Petrus ? » demanda Harry bien que le son soit étouffé par le coussin qu'il avait serré contre son visage alors qu'ils se reposait sur le canapé.

« Pardon ? »

« Je disais, » dit Harry en se redressant. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de calice alors que vos enfants en ont tous un. C'est quand même très pratique. »

« Le côté pratique n'a rien à voir là dedans Harry, » ricana Petrus. « Tu raisonnes en humain. Ce n'est pas un inconvénient pour nous de tuer, ni de chasser d'ailleurs. Un calice n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on prend pour s'épargner des désagréments. C'est bien plus spirituel, bien plus fort. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

C'était le soir et il se reposait confortablement sur le canapé du salon après son après-midi dans la piscine. Petrus était dans son fauteuil avec un roman et Lucius lisait des papiers pour le Ministère. L'ambiance était calme et plutôt réconfortante pour Harry qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se sentait bien.

« Il y a déjà eu des moments où tu te sentais seul au monde ? Des moments où tu pensais que peu importe ce que tu pourrais dire, personne ne te croirais ? Des moments où tu t'es dit que si tu disparaissais, tu ne manquerais à personne ? » demanda Petrus, attendant une réponse.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, hypnotisé par les paroles du vampire.

« Et bien tout ça n'existe plus avec un calice. C'est un cadeau tellement précieux que nous fait la magie, en nous donnant la possibilité de s'ajuster avec un autre être humain. Ce lien qui nous tire vers une personne, quelle qu'elle soit et qui nous pousse à changer légèrement, à accepter, à s'acclimater. Ce lien qui nous relie à quelqu'un et nous réconforte, nous fait comprendre que l'on ne sera plus jamais seul, que, qu'importe la situation, il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec nous, pour nous. Pour nous protéger, nous aimer, nous choyer. C'est ce que représente ce lien. Ce n'est pas seulement un vampire et son garde manger, c'est deux personnes qui se fondent en une. »

Durant le discours de Petrus, Harry avait tourné les yeux vers ceux de Lord Malfoy qui le regardait lui aussi, intensément.

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda Harry sans pour autant se retourner vers Petrus.

« Alors je ne l'ai pas trouvé… La personne à qui je veux donner cette place dans ma vie. Ma fille l'a fait, Samuel aussi, bien que ça ait été précipité, mais pour toi et Lucius... C'est encore différent. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas encore de calice, je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne. Et puis… lorsque j'étais humain, je rêvais d'avoir des enfants. Plusieurs enfants. Quand j'ai été mordu, mon monde s'est effondré. Les vampires sont stériles et mon rêve est parti en fumée. Ma mère m'a alors expliqué que leur façon d'en avoir n'était pas la même que les humains. J'ai donc décidé d'avoir des enfants, avant d'avoir un calice, et aujourd'hui je suis comblé. Je suis néanmoins content qu'ils n'aient pas fait les mêmes choix que moi. »

« Je comprends… Enfin je crois... » souffla Harry ayant détaché son regard de celui de Lucius. « Je vais me coucher, » dit-il ensuite en se relevant et en s'étirant.

Se faisant, il lâcha le plaid qui le recouvrait et dévoila son torse nu et ses fesses moulées dans son short de bain rouge.

« Bonne nuit, » dit-il à l'intention des deux vampires.

Ils répondirent tous les deux sobrement et Lucius regarda son calice partir dans sa chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Tu t'attaches, pas vrai ? » demanda Petrus.

« Peut-être… » grogna Lucius.

« Et tu lui montres ? »

« Bien évidemment que non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais exprimé mes sentiments avec quiconque. C'est comme ça que fait un Malfoy. Même mon fils ne sait pas qu'il est la personne la plus importante de ma vie… Enfin… Je ne suis même plus sûr de ça maintenant. »

« Qui t'a enseigné ça ? » questionna Petrus en le regardant intensément.

« Mon père. »

« Et qu'en penses-tu maintenant ? De cette éducation je veux dire ? »

« Je pense que j'ai fait souffrir mon fils pendant des années. Que si je lui avais dit plus tôt, il n'aurait pas risqué sa vie pour changer de camp. Que je pourrais dire à Potter que je ne lui veux pas de mal, qu'il est incroyablement sexy… »

« Tu pourrais peut-être commencer avec Harry. Lui dire ce que tu ressens et qui sait, quand tu croiseras ton fils, tu pourras peut-être lui expliquer tout ça. »

« Harry… » grogna à nouveau Lucius.

« Oui Harry… Il est très doué pour dire ce qu'il ressent. Même si c'est parfois de façon maladroite. A vrai dire, je pense qu'Harry est incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit, son visage parle pour lui. »

« C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je l'exècre… » murmura Lucius.

« Je sais… Mais comme je l'ai dit, grâce au lien, nous apprenons à changer. Tu changeras pour le bien de ton calice, mais aussi pour celui de ton fils. Si tu as du mal à te dire que c'est pour Harry, dis-toi que c'est pour Draco. »

« Peut-être… » souffla Lucius.

« Quand t'es-tu nourri pour la dernière fois ? »

« Cette nuit… Il faisait un cauchemar… »

« Il en fait beaucoup non ? »

« Oui… Je pense que son enfance n'a pas été très heureuse. Sans parler du reste… Ca me rappelle que je n'ai toujours pas découvert pourquoi il se faisait frapper par cet hippopotame Moldu. »

« Tu devrais aller jeter un oeil là-bas… » répondit Petrus d'un air énigmatique.

« Peut-être… » répondit Lucius en se relevant élégamment. « Mais maintenant je dois… Aller le voir… » dit-il, cachant sa gêne.

« Bonne nuit fils, » dit Petrus.

Lucius hocha la tête et partit sans hésitation dans la chambre de son calice, sachant parfaitement qu'il dormait déjà.

Lorsqu'il entra, Potter était toujours en short de bain, étalé sur son lit, sans ses couvertures, comme d'habitude. Cela devenait vraiment une rengaine de chaque soir, prendre le calice pour l'installer correctement, sauf que cette fois, il s'installa avec lui dans le lit. Il le prit contre son torse, fourrageant ses cheveux, pensant à ce qu'il avait réalisé aujourd'hui.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là, se contentant de veiller sur le sommeil de Potter.

Maintenant qu'il se souvenait de cette histoire d'enfance malheureuse, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter d'y penser. Qu'avait vécu le Sauveur du monde sorcier ? D'où venait cet air résigné lorsqu'il parlait des souffrances ? Pourquoi était-il si petit et maigre, bien qu'il se soit arrangé avec les années ? Pourquoi cet homme le frappait dans cette chambre sinistre ?

Ce fut vers six heures du matin que Lucius consentit à se séparer de son calice. Ses yeux étaient rouges à force de repenser à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Le vampire voulait venger son trésor. Il voulait que l'homme tonneau paye pour les coups portés à Potter.

Avec délicatesse, il le repoussa dans le lit et en sortit pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, il revêtit les vêtements moldus demandé à son elfe auparavant et sortit dans le salon pour retrouver Petrus qui ne semblait jamais quitter son fauteuil.

« Pourquoi cet accoutrement ? » demanda celui-ci avec un sourire narquois.

« J'aimerais la permission de sortir père, » répondit Lucius.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait de cette façon et cela semblait pourtant si naturel. Il avait la fâcheuse impression d'être un adolescent ayant fini ses devoirs et demandant à son père s'il pouvait aller flirter. Pas que ça lui soit déjà arrivé… Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à son père biologique.

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Petrus, cachant sa joie de voir Lucius le considérer vraiment comme son père.

« J'aimerais aller voir ces moldus. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison sordide. »

« Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'inconsidéré, pense à ce que Harry voudrait que tu fasses, » répondit Petrus de façon énigmatique.

Lucius hocha sèchement la tête et sortit transplana directement à Privet Drive, se souvenant parfaitement de l'endroit malgré l'état dans lequel il était venu la dernière fois. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il s'approcha du numéro quatre, sachant déjà comment aborder la famille Dursley. Avant de faire connaître sa présence, il se lança un petit glamour, changeant seulement la couleur de ses cheveux en brun.

L'homme l'avait déjà vu en tant que vampire, et même si cela avait été bref, il se souviendrait certainement de ses cheveux très reconnaissables.

Il était sept heures lorsqu'il toqua et entendit des pas lourds et des grognements furieux de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se constitua un masque qu'il avait souvent pratiqué lors des bals avec les employés du Ministère : une fausse admiration pour les hommes et un charme galant pour les femmes.

Lorsqu'enfin le battant s'ouvrit, il vit l'homme obèse et laid qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Il était déjà vêtu d'un costume marron, de chaussures vernies, d'un couvre-chef ridicule et d'une canne beige. Il devait certainement avoir l'impression d'être distingué. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Rien à voir avec l'élégance innée et noble dont Lucius faisait preuve. L'homme dut d'ailleurs le remarquer, car sa voix fut nettement moins assuré que ce qu'il avait certainement prévu.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur Dursley, » dit Lucius qui avait prit soin de regarder le nom sur la boîte aux lettres. « Je suis Lord Malfoy et je m'excuse de vous importuner si tôt, mais je viens m'entretenir avec vous dans l'éventualité du rachat des maisons du quartier par une grosse société voulant y implanter un centre commercial. Evidemment, vous bénéficiriez des prix les plus hauts et même d'une part d'action non négligeable. On m'a dit que vous étiez un peu le leader ici et que s'il y avait des résistants, vous étiez celui qui pourrait les convaincre. Pourrais-je entrer pour en parler ? »

Aussitôt, les yeux de Monsieur Dursley se mirent à briller. Il avait à faire à un Lord - et en voyant ses manières, il était sûr qu'il en était un - qui voulait entrer dans sa maison, lui demander de l'aide et lui donner de l'argent. Il était enfin récompensé pour ses années de générosité !

« Oh, bien sûr Lord Malfoy. Je suis Vernon Dursley » dit-il en haussant le ton pour être certain que tous les voisins l'entendent. « Je suis ravi de vous recevoir. Entrez, entrez, » ajouta-t-il en se déplaçant dans le couloir pour le laisser passer, autant que sa bedaine le permettait.

Lucius marcha avec grâce, précédent l'homme qui parlait encore très fort, et fut surpris par un couinement à sa gauche. Il regarda donc dans cette direction et vit une femme complètement longiligne, en parfaite adéquation avec son mari. Elle était aussi maigre qu'il était gros. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre rose pastel, de chaussons en fausse fourrure mauve et ses cheveux étaient surmontés de bigoudis bleus. Lucius la trouva laide et antipathique.

« Ma dame, » commença-t-il avec un sourire. « Je ne savais pas que Monsieur Dursley avait une compagnie si charmante. Lord Malfoy pour vous servir, » dit-il avec un baise-main élégant, sans pour autant toucher sa peau autrement qu'avec sa main gantée.

Mine de rien, malgré que ses gens soient des Moldus, qu'il les exècre au plus haut point, il aimait ce petit numéro. Il jubilait de voir les gens se pavaner et bomber le torse, avant de les écraser de toute sa puissance.

La femme rougissante gloussa un instant, passant sa main dans ses cheveux serrés au maximum dans ses bigoudis.

« Voici ma femme, Pétunia, » dit Vernon à côté de lui. « Vas te préparer Tunie, tu me fais honte, habillée comme une concierge, » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son épouse.

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle peut être plus délicieuse ? » ronronna Lucius de façon hypocrite. « Croyez que je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, Monsieur Dursley. Ma venue ne vous a pas été rapporté par mes assistants et je suis bien conscient de vous mettre dans l'embarras. »

« Pensez donc cher ami, » dit Vernon, tentant de façon très peu subtil de se rapprocher socialement du Lord. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans la cuisine, j'aimerais vous présenter mon fils. »

Lucius grinça des dents devant le ton familier qu'avait utilisé l'homme énorme, mais le suivit néanmoins. Il fut conduit devant un jeune homme qui devait avoir l'âge de Potter et qui était attablé devant une montagne de nourriture, les yeux fixés à un écran dont les images bougeaient. Lucius savait que c'était une télévision car Petrus lui en avait déjà parlé.

« Je vous présente Dudley, mon très cher fils. Il est champion de boxe et déjà très intéressé par les affaires, » dit Dursley, essayant de vanter les mérites de son fils qui restait fixé sur l'écran sans même remarquer leur invité.

« Le regard aussi vif que celui de son père, » dit Lucius en voyant les petits yeux porcins, délavés et vides.

« Je savais que vous étiez observateur, » répondit Vernon en se gonflant de fierté.

« Il me semblait qu'il y avait un autre habitant sous votre toit. Poler… Toper… Je ne me souviens plus très bien… » dit Lucius sur le ton de la conversation.

« Oh Potter, » grogna Dursley le visage rougi de honte et de colère mélangés. « Ce bon à rien. Il est parti depuis quelques semaines maintenant et ce n'est pas un mal. C'était un petit voyou qui passait son temps à semer le trouble. C'était le neveu de Pétunia, la branche pourrie de l'arbre généalogique si vous voulez mon avis… Ce gamin était un poids, stupide et incapable- »

Vernon n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'il fut saisi à la gorge par une main munie de griffes tranchantes. Sous les cris de Pétunia et Dudley, qui avait finalement tourné la tête, il se retrouva face à un homme dont les longs cheveux blond, presque blanc, ondulaient sous un vent inexistant et les yeux rouges traversaient son âme.

«_ Legilimens._ »


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre **: Vampire pour le meilleur

**Raiting** : M

**Pairing** : Slash HP/LM

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, mais je prends le gauche ! Ahah… Quel humour ! J'avoue ne plus avoir d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ! xD

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu prendre un calice sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, son plus fidèle Mangemort, celui qui croit à ses idées devra gérer un Survivant rebelle sans pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Slash HP/LM.

**NdA** : J'ai essayé de coller de près aux caractères originaux mais évidemment, pour le bien de l'histoire, il y aura quelques écarts.

**Bêta** : Merci à littleiceleaf de corriger mon histoire !

.oOo.

Chapitre 12 :

.oOo.

Lucius ressortit de l'esprit du gros Moldu et, d'un geste rapide et précis, gifla l'homme de toutes ses forces.

Vernon vola à travers la cuisine et son dos claqua contre le mur, sous le coup de la puissance bestiale qui animait le vampire.

Celui-ci fit un geste de main pour immobiliser la femme et son fils, avant de disparaître pour réapparaître au dessus de Vernon.

« Comment avez-vous osé… » grogna-t-il avec hargne. « Comment avez-vous osé infliger cela à un enfant sorcier ? Comment avez-vous vous osé le traiter comme un elfe, un esclave. Vous l'avez humilié, battu, insulté, privé de nourriture, de liberté, de soin et vous pensez encore que vous êtes un saint ?! » dit-il en montrant ses canines aiguisées.

Vernon, plus pâle que la mort, réalisa que la bête au dessus de lui, était la même qu'il avait vu lécher les plaies de Potter quelques semaines auparavant. Il réalisa que le Lord, beau et gracieux, était en réalité une de ces créatures dont Pétunia lui avait parlé. Il avait peur. Plus peur que jamais.

Lucius regarda l'homme figé, repensant à ce qu'il avait vu dans son esprit. Repensant à la douleur de son calice, à sa solitude, à son besoin, à sa souffrance. Il avait vu le petit garçon de quatre ans enfermé dans un placard et privé de nourriture. Il avait vu le garçon de six ans s'évanouir sous le soleil de plomb en arrachant les mauvaises herbes. Il avait vu l'enfant de dix ans être brûlé à la main par sa tante pour avoir trop cuit le bacon.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Lucius était en accord avec son vampire. Ses deux âmes voulaient une vengeance. Pour le petit sorcier battu, pour le calice souffrant.

Mais le vampire, avait un argument qui le retenait. Il savait que le Gryffondor n'aimait pas la violence, qu'il ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort des gens, aussi horribles que soient ses personnes et le vampire ne voulait pas être la cause du chagrin de son calice. Pourtant, il devait faire quelque chose…

Avec un sourire perfide, Lucius se redressa et lança trois sorts de ligotage. Il effaça les traces du jour où il avait emporté Potter dans l'esprit du cachalot, puis les récents événements pour les trois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ensorcela une cuillère à café en guise de Portoloin et emmena toute la petite famille.

.oOo.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte avec ses charges, Lucius toqua immédiatement et attendit une réponse.

Celle-ci lui fut donné tout de suite et il entra, laissant les Dursley hors de vue.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait penser que tu peux venir sans autorisation ? » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je ne suis pas là pour rien mon Seigneur, » répondit Lucius. « J'ai réussi à avoir des informations qui, je suis sûre, vous ferons plaisir. »

« Alors parles. »

« J'ai trouvé le nom et l'adresse de la tante et l'oncle de Potter, les personnes chez qui il a vécu toute son enfance. »

« Il est vrai que c'est une bonne information, mais rien qui ne puisse pas attendre la réunion. La maison doit être truffé de sorts et je vais devoir mettre d'autres Mangemorts sur les pistes. »

« C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé mon Seigneur, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai préféré aller voir par moi-même avant de vous faire un rapport. Ils étaient seuls et sans protection. »

« Pardon ? »

Lucius, pour confirmer ses dires, fit léviter les corps des trois Dursley terrifiés.

« Bien Lucius, très bien… » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en tournant autour de ses proies. « Tu seras récompensé pour ca. Participeras-tu à la torture ? »

« Malheureusement mon Seigneur, je dois retourner auprès de mon père, » dit Lucius.

« Bien, » répondit distraitement Voldemort en sortant sa baguette pour la diriger vers la femme.

Lorsque Lucius referma la porte, il entendit les premiers hurlements de ce qui semblait être une longue série et aussitôt, il utilisa la technique vampire pour rentrer à la maison de Petrus. Il avait besoin de voir son calice, de le serrer contre lui, de le protéger.

Dès qu'il arriva, il vit Potter, toujours en pyjama, assis sur le sol du salon devant la petite table et mangeant un petit déjeuner conséquent. Petrus était, comme d'habitude, dans son fauteuil et racontait une histoire de loup-garou.

Lucius se précipita sur son calice qui poussa un petit cri entre surprise et terreur. Il l'attrapa derrière le dos et sous les genoux, avant de le porter et de l'asseoir sur lui, sur le fauteuil.

« Mais ça va pas ?! » cria Harry qui avait encore un bout de tartine de marmelade dans la bouche.

Lucius ne répondit que par un grognement rauque et animal, fermant les paupières sur pour respirer profondément dans les cheveux de son calice.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Harry en essayant de se débattre dans les bras du vampire sans pour autant réussir à le faire bouger d'un iota.

« Je pense, » dit Petrus avec un sourire qu'Harry pouvait qualifier de tendre. « Que Lucius a eu peur pour toi. Il exprime son soulagement par une protection exagérée et une tendresse accrue. Profites, » lui dit-il ensuite avec un clin d'œil.

Harry, ne sachant pas comment réagir, se contenta d'acquiescer et d'essayer de se détendre, tout en regardant désespérément Petrus se lever et partir tranquillement dans le jardin.

Après quelques minutes, Harry commença à se faire mou dans les bras solides de son vampire. Il s'entendit presque ronronner alors que l'homme traçait de son index, des arabesques invisibles dans son dos, en dessous de son pyjama. Le vampire sentait bon l'eau de Cologne très chère mais subtile. Les cheveux qui flottaient contre son visage étaient doux et sentaient le shampooing. C'était agréable et… étrangement réconfortant.

« Pourrais-je te mordre, s'il te plaît ? » demanda la voix grave et rauque de l'homme.

Harry sursauta en entendant la demande. D'abord, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'homme parle et ensuite, Malfoy lui avait fait une demande calme et polie ?! C'était inimaginable et il savait bien que c'était un effort pour le vampire. Comment refuser une telle demande ?

« Oui, » dit-il simplement dans un souffle.

Lucius ne perdit pas de temps et d'un geste, retourna son calice pour qu'il enjambe ses cuisses et plaque son torse au sien. Aussitôt, il plongea son nez dans son cou et respira avidement l'odeur plus forte à cet endroit. Il sortit sa langue pour jouer avec sa jugulaire, taquiner la peau frémissante et fut ravi d'entendre les doux soupirs du Gryffondor. Cette position, cette ambiance, cette intimité, était étrangement érotique et lorsque Lucius planta ses canines dans le cou délicieux de son calice, il sentit l'excitation l'envahir.

Alors qu'il pompait le sang exquis, il ne tarda pas à comprendre que Potter ressentait le même besoin, la même envie. Il attrapa ses hanches, les plaqua contre les siennes et commença à lui intimer un mouvement rythmé pour frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

C'était la sensation la plus agréable que Lucius n'ait jamais connu et il se demanda un instant si cela pouvait être encore plus intense. Peut-être que s'il pouvait posséder son calice, s'il pouvait écarter ses jolies fesses et entrer dans ses profondeurs... Son calice serait alors à lui, complètement, intimement. Il pourrait le marquer profondément de sa semence et faire de lui sa possession, son trésor. _Son _amant.

Cette simple idée le fit venir alors qu'il retirait ses dents du cou béni.

Il fut suivit de près par Harry qui se lâcha dès qu'il sentit la sensation étonnement jouissive des crocs s'extirpant lentement de sa peau. La respiration haletante et les membres tremblant, le jeune homme s'affala sur le buste vampire qui l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras tout en déposant une multitude de baisers sur la chevelure ébouriffée.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes de respiration profonde qu'Harry réalisa qu'il venait d'avoir un orgasme avec Lucius Malefoy. Il s'était frotté de façon indécente à un Mangemort, au bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, il resta là où il était. Cette réalisation n'avait pas vraiment d'importance en ce moment même. Il était bien, au chaud, protégé et comme il aimait l'imaginer : aimé. La personne qui lui avait donné cet instant de plaisir, n'était pas très importante en soit, car il en était à un stade où il prenait tout ce que l'on voulait bien lui donner.

Cela ne changeait pas ses opinions, ses idées, ses pensées. Il était toujours Harry Potter, mais il était aussi le calice de Lucius Malfoy, et qu'importe le reste du monde, il se sentait bien en cet instant.

Lucius était, lui aussi, en train de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il tenait son calice avec délicatesse et pensait à ce qu'il avait ressenti dans le lien. Il avait perçu le bonheur de Potter, le savait repu et discernait la légère acceptation de leur condition à tous les deux. Le vampire aurait aimé ressentir la même chose, mais il avait besoin de plus temps. Alors, sans parler, sans expliquer, sans se questionner, Lucius se contenta de profiter de la chaleur qu'il n'avait pu apprécier depuis si longtemps.

Après quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que son calice s'était endormi. D'un geste, il lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux deux. Cela ne remplacerait pas une bonne douche, mais serait suffisant pour le moment. Avec un sort de poids plume, il souleva Potter dans ses bras et le conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Le Gryffondor était plutôt mince, mais il restait un jeune homme sportif et musclé et bien que Lucius aie une force surhumaine, il aimait sentir son calice léger dans ses bras.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de l'installer confortablement, Lucius retourna dans le salon, il allait rejoindre son père, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un Portoloin. Se mettant en posture pour se défendre et défendre son calice, il attendit la venue de ce nouvel arrivant. Aussitôt, il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Severus était debout, seul et aussi renfrogné que d'habitude.

« Lucius, » salua-t-il sèchement.

« Severus, » répondit celui-ci en relâchant ses muscles tendus.

« Tu es seul ? » demanda le potionniste en fronçant les sourcils, s'attendant à être accueilli avec une dague sous le cou.

« Petrus est dans le jardin et Potter dort dans sa chambre. Assieds-toi. »

Severus s'exécuta et regarda attentivement autour de lui, chose qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire la dernière fois. Il avait décidé de venir pour discuter un peu avec son meilleur ami et voir si Potter allait bien. Après des jours de réflexion, il avait convenu avec réticence que même si la situation était particulière, Lily aurait approuvé. Avec Lucius à ses côtés, Potter serait en sécurité, et c'est tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu. En sécurité et heureux.

Apparement, il n'était pas malheureux, considérant la scène qu'il avait vu la dernière fois, même s'ils devaient encore trouver des compromis pour que chacun trouve son bonheur dans ses circonstances…

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

« Étonnement assez bien… » répondit Lucius. « Et toi ? »

« Exténué. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est compliqué de satisfaire deux Maîtres, un fou et un égocentrique. »

« Non, vraiment pas. Je dois avouer que tu as plus de courage que je ne le pensais. »

« Trop aimable. »

« Et comment va Draco ? » demanda Lucius, secrètement pressé d'avoir des nouvelles de son fils.

« Très bien. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec moi dans le laboratoire du Quartier Général pour éviter la horde de rouquin qui passe son temps à courir dans tous les coins, mais il est plutôt heureux je crois… Pour ton plus grand plaisir, il sort toujours avec Miss Weasley. »

« Merveilleux… » souffla Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et Potter ? »

« Il va bien. Il bronze à longueur de journée, mange comme quatre et lit beaucoup. »

« Comme c'est pratique… Pendant que tout le monde travaille… »

Lucius gronda à cette remarque et fusilla son ami du regard. Severus émit un ricanement méprisant et leva les bras en signe de paix, malgré que le dédain soit fortement affiché sur son visage.

Ainsi, pendant plus d'une heure, Severus et Lucius purent discuter de tout et de rien, alliant vérités, sarcasmes et confessions voilées. Ils n'avaient pas échangé de manière aussi libre depuis des années et l'un comme l'autre fut soulager de voir qu'au fond, rien n'avait changé.

.oOo.

Les jours se mirent à défiler.

Harry et Lucius ne parlèrent pas de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais le réitérèrent plusieurs fois. Ils passaient souvent la soirée enlacés après une morsure intense, comme si c'était naturel, comme s'ils n'étaient pas deux opposés dans une guerre.

Ils recevaient souvent les visites de Samuel et Ava, Sarah et Karan ou Severus. Et même si Harry n'aimait pas vraiment ce dernier, il était heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis grâce à lui. Le vampire et le calice essayaient de vivre comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Ils ne parlaient pas de la guerre, de leurs croyances, de leurs convictions. Ils n'étaient que deux hommes qui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et qui se donnaient du plaisir.

Au mois de septembre, Harry eut un léger coup au moral lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était, pour beaucoup, la reprise des cours. Il s'imaginait déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec ses deux amis, comme il en avait l'habitude. Oh, il savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple. La prise de Poudlard par les Mangemorts devait avoir changé les choses et il doutait même que Ron et Hermione y soit d'ailleurs revenus ; c'était bien trop dangereux pour les membres du Trio d'Or.

Tout à ses pensées moroses, Harry n'avait plus goût à rien. Il ne lisait plus beaucoup, n'allait plus dans la piscine et passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre d'un air nostalgique.

Ce n'était pas facile pour Lucius qui avait déjà ses propres problème à gérer. Le Lord commençait à s'impatienter qu'il soit bloqué avec son père et ne puisse plus régir le Ministère. Le vampire avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir lors des réunions. Surtout lorsqu'il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoyait à son calice, des étranges visions par un procédé qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas. Severus, qui comprenait maintenant ses souffrances, l'avait couvert plus d'une fois pour qu'il puisse sortir de la pièce et s'empêche d'enrouler ses doigts autour du cou de celui qu'il avait appelé son Maître.

Les Dursley étaient morts, et même si Lucius déplorait de ne pas avoir participé à la torture, il pouvait se vanter auprès de Potter de n'y être pour rien dans leur décès. Presque…

En supplément de ces réunions de plus en plus accablantes, Lucius devait donc cohabiter avec un Harry Potter dépressif, dont les yeux ne s'allumaient de leurs flammes habituelles uniquement au moment de la morsure.

Durant ces précieux instants, Potter était beau. Il était sauvage. Il se déhanchait de façon magnifique au dessus de Lucius, pour frotter leur érection, à la recherche du plaisir. Il n'y avait ni nostalgie, ni rancoeur, ni regret, rien d'autre que la débauche et le bonheur. Le lien était tellement plus simple quand il n'y avait que ça.

A présent, ils étaient justement couchés sur le lit du Gryffondor. Lucius avait passé l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes et buvait goulûment le doux nectar à son cou. Harry poussait des gémissements sonores et essayait de se frotter contre la cuisse musclée de son vampire.

Celui-ci était enivré par le goût du sang, l'odeur de la peau de son calice, ses petits sons tentants. C'était le moment où ils étaient vraiment unis et Lucius voulait donner autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait en cet instant. Il voulait partager encore plus, pour sentir le lien exploser de milliers d'étoiles et ronronner de contentement.

Avec peu de délicatesse, s'occupant uniquement du besoin qu'il ressentait, Lucius arracha ses dents du cou de son calice et se redressa pour le surplomber. Il suivit une ligne de baisers sur le torse dévêtu et descendit le caleçon de bain encore humide que le Gryffondor avait porté toute l'après-midi.

Pour la première fois, il put voir le membre dur et suintant de son calice et se délecta de la vue. Potter gigotait pour trouver libération, mais Lucius plaqua ses hanches contre le matelas pour en profiter un peu plus.

Ce fut avec délectation qu'il baissa la tête pour goûter les quelques perles salées qui apparaissaient déjà et son vrai plaisir fut de ressentir le bonheur de son calice par le lien. Il se rendit compte que ce qu'il ne recherchait habituellement pas - le plaisir de son ou sa partenaire - était actuellement ce qui le menait au bord de l'orgasme.

Finalement, lui faire du bien signifiait aussi se faire du bien.

Sous les gémissements de Potter, il prit son organe en bouche et creusa ses joues pour une succion parfaite. Il savait si prendre, ce n'était pas la première fois et il avait l'avantage d'être un homme et donc de savoir ce qui était bon ou ne l'était pas.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de montrer ses compétences. Après quelques aller-retours, son calice explosa dans sa bouche avec un grognement sourd. Lucius quant à lui, arriva sans plus de stimulation dans son pantalon, la sensation de l'orgasme de son calice l'ayant terrassé.

Il remonta faiblement pour s'affaler à moitié sur son calice et reprendre sa respiration, bien qu'il n'en ai techniquement pas besoin. Après un sort de nettoyage et un autre pour remonter les couvertures jusqu'à eux, Lucius se rendit compte que le Gryffondor dormait déjà et laissa échapper le sourire qui menaçait de s'étaler sur son visage depuis un moment déjà. Il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis longtemps et se dire qu'il pourrait le refaire encore et encore avec Potter était exaltant.

Avec un soupir de contentement, Lucius ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, le vampire retrouva un Potter rouge de gêne. Mais il fut surtout relativement surpris de voir qu'il était toujours là. Il avait imaginé qu'après un tel changement dans leur relation, celui-ci se serait enfui. Mais Lucius avait apparemment sous-estimé le courage des Gryffondors.

« Vous êtes gay ? » demanda le jeune homme de but en blanc, tout en remettant son short de bain sous le drap.

« Non, » répondit Lucius en se relevant pour s'appuyer sur la tête de lit. « Je suis bisexuel en réalité. Et vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question… Je me suis dis que si la personne nous convenait, qu'elle soit un homme ou une femme n'avait pas trop d'importance en réalité. »

« C'est très mature, » murmura Lucius.

« Je ne sais pas… Vous êtes toujours un Mangemort. Même si vous ne pouvez plus me tuer. »

« C'est vrai. Bien que je dois avouer que passer du temps en votre compagnie m'ait permis de voir les choses un peu moins sombre… Et même si je dois admettre que cet intermède charnel m'ait plu, vous êtes toujours le héros de la lumière, fervent admirateur de Dumbledore. »

« Peut-être que vivre avec deux vampires m'a fait réaliser que le monde n'est pas forcément ce que j'imaginais. Que toutes les idées de Dumbledore ne sont pas forcément les bonnes, et celle des Mangemorts ne sont pas forcément mauvaises… » dit simplement Harry en sortant du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Potter, » l'interpella Lucius.

Harry se retourna, surpris, et vit le vampire disparaître pour réapparaître à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ne réfléchit pas lorsque l'homme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste mais plein de sentiments. Lorsque celui-ci recula, il ne le fit que de quelques millimètres seulement.

« C'est la première fois depuis que je t'ai ramené ici, que je pense que c'était peut-être une bonne idée finalement… » murmura Lucius avant de disparaître dans un coup de vent subtile.

Harry resta debout dans sa chambre pendant un moment, les bras ballants, un sourire un peu idiot sur le visage.

Rien n'était réglé, mais si Malfoy pouvait se montrer optimiste, alors qu'il était un Serpentard ronchon, pourquoi pas lui. Et puis, ce moment avait été intense. Tellement excitant, mais pas que. Se sentir aussi proche de quelqu'un, se sentir aussi unis, aussi bien par le corps que par l'âme, était quelque chose d'exceptionnel et Harry ne voulait égoïstement pas passer à côté de ça.

Après avoir prit une douche et s'être rhabillé correctement, Harry alla jusqu'au salon où il retrouva Petrus qui lui fit un petit sourire indulgent. Les vampires avaient une ouïe exceptionnelle et Petrus savait tout, bien entendu. Malfoy était sur un fauteuil à côté et semblait aussi inébranlable que d'habitude, bien qu'Harry put constater un léger frémissement de sa lèvre supérieur, signifiant qu'il voulait sourire.

« Viens avec nous Harry, » dit gentiment Petrus en désignant la table basse sur laquelle reposait le petit déjeuner.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça et vint s'installer par terre, comme d'habitude. Le vampire reprit la parole :

« Je voulais parler de quelque chose avec toi. Tu es ici depuis presque deux mois maintenant. Ai-je raison de penser que tu te sens bien ici ? »

« Étonnement c'est le cas… » répondit Harry en réfléchissant. « Je me sens en confiance même si je suis avec deux vampires. J'ai eu des vraies vacances pour la première fois de ma vie. Et puis… ce n'est pas si mal d'être un calice… »

Petrus fit un sourire presque tendre et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en sortit une baguette qu'il posa presque religieusement devant Harry.

« Je pense que tu peux maintenant la récupérer… Tu ne pourra toujours pas sortir du périmètre, mais je t'autorise à utiliser des sorts, à t'entrainer, et aussi à correspondre avec tes amis. Je compte sur toi pour ne rien leur révéler de notre situation. Puis-je te faire confiance ? »

Harry agrippa vivement sa baguette et la tint contre lui, un air profondément soulagé sur le visage. Il ne vit pas la mâchoire crispée de Lucius et se leva précipitamment, les larmes aux yeux. Il allait se jeter sur Petrus pour l'enlacer lorsqu'il entendit un grondement sourd et s'arrêta, d'instinct.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu me remercies par un simple hochement de tête, » ricana Petrus. « Je pense que ton vampire n'est pas très à l'aise avec ces nouveaux arrangements. Il essaie d'évincer un élan de possessivité dûe à la crainte de te voir t'éloigner. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'Harry et, pour la première fois, il fit le premier pas. Il s'avance doucement de Lucius, comme on s'approche d'un animal craintif, puis se hissa sur ses genoux. Aussitôt, il sentit les bras forts de son vampire se refermer sur sa taille et un nez se frotter contre sa nuque.

« Je ne vais pas partir, » dit Harry en regardant Petrus dans les yeux, bien qu'il s'adressait en réalité à son vampire. « Je ne vais pas chercher à vous nuire, ni transmettre d'information sur nous à l'Ordre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir des nouvelles de mes amis… Ils me manquent vous savez… J'ai eu une enfance difficile et lorsqu'ils sont apparus dans ma vie, ça a été une bouffée d'oxygène. Depuis ce jour, ils sont ma seule famille. Je sais que ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, mais ils sont toujours importants... »

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Harry sentit les bras de son vampire se relâcher, prouvant que ses mots avaient une importance réelle pour lui, et il en fut rassuré.

Après quelques secondes, il se retourna et se blottit contre son torse, dans une étreinte qui, mine de rien, les ravirent l'un et l'autre.

* * *

_Bonsoir, bonsoir ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. _

_Je n'ai (encore une fois) pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews et je m'en excuse (oui encore) sachez qu'elles sont toutes lues avec attention. _

_Je voulais ajouter une petite précision sur cette histoire, au sujet du consentement. Cette fic étant un point de vu Lucius uniquement, je l'écris en suivant les réaction que j'imagine venir de lui. Ainsi, il est tout à fait normal, pour lui, un vampire, un Mangemort, d'embrasser un homme inconscient, ou dans une situation ou il ne pourrait pas dire non. Dans la vraie vie, il s'agit tout de même d'une agression sexuelle et il est important de préciser que c'est illégale et immorale.*_

_Nous sommes sur ffnet pour rêver et j'espère vous y aider, mais ne laissons pas ce genre de choses prendre le pas sur notre vie personnelle. N'acceptez pas ce genre de comportement, que ce soit envers vous ou n'importe qui d'autre. _

_*ceci est un message du Ministère de la magie. _

_;)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre **: Vampire pour le meilleur

**Raiting** : M

**Pairing** : Slash HP/LM

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, mais je prends le gauche ! Ahah… Quel humour ! J'avoue ne plus avoir d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ! xD

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu prendre un calice sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, son plus fidèle Mangemort, celui qui croit à ses idées devra gérer un Survivant rebelle sans pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Slash HP/LM.

**NdA** : J'ai essayé de coller de près aux caractères originaux mais évidemment, pour le bien de l'histoire, il y aura quelques écarts.

**Bêta** : Merci à littleiceleaf de corriger mon histoire !

.oOo.

Chapitre 13 : Changement de point de vue

.oOo.

La vie suivit son cours.

Harry utilisait un Elfe de Maison prénommé Souris pour livrer et recevoir des lettres de ses amis. Ce prénom était apparemment un jeu de mot dut au fait qu'il était chauve et servait des vampires. L'humour des suceurs de sang dépassait vraiment Harry.

Cela dit, Souris était très heureux de servir de hibou à Harry et il aimait beaucoup ses amis qui lui offrait toujours des gâteaux lorsqu'il apportait une lettre.

Ainsi, Harry apprit qu'aucun de ses amis proches et en lien avec l'Ordre du Phoenix n'étaient allés à Poudlard cette année. Ils s'étaient tous entassés au Square Grimmaurd et essayaient par tous les moyens de le retrouver, malgré qu'il leur ait clairement dit que ce n'était pas la peine.

En bref, Ron se plaignait que Ginny sorte avec le furet. Hermione se plaignait de Ron qui passait son temps à manger ou à se plaindre. Ginny lui annonçait sa relation avec Malfoy et lui souhaitait de trouver quelqu'un. Molly lui demandait de revenir _immédiatement_ à la maison et essayait de le soudoyer avec des gâteaux. Fred et Georges lui expliquaient que Souris n'avait pas accepté de prendre le paquet rempli de farces qu'ils voulaient lui donner, sous les ordres de son Maître.

Pour finir, Harry avait lu avec beaucoup d'émotions, la lettre de Remus qui lui annonçait qu'il allait avoir un enfant avec Tonks et lui demandait s'il voulait bien être le parrain.

Lorsqu'il avait lu ces quelques mots, seul dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il avait fondu en larmes et aussitôt, Lucius était apparu et l'avait pris dans ses bras, le traitant de Gryffondor émotif lorsqu'il en avait compris les raisons.

Lucius oui… C'était Lucius maintenant… Ce n'était plus Malfoy ou le vampire, c'était Lucius.

Au fil des jours, des semaines, ils avaient appris un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient souvent en désaccord mais le lien les tirait l'un vers l'autre, ce qui les forçait à rester ensemble et donc à se réconcilier et trouver un compromis.

Ainsi avec le temps, Harry avait réussi à comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Comment ses répliques acerbes pouvaient parfois être une sorte d'humour étrange de Serpentard. Comment il voulait faire revivre les coutumes sorcières sans pour autant tuer les nés-moldus. Comment il n'était pas favorable aux tortures, ni aux tueries actuelles…

Harry avait découvert Lucius. Le vrai. Pas celui façonné par Abraxas Malfoy, ni celui dirigé par Voldemort, mais celui révélé par Petrus. Et il était tombé éperdument amoureux.

Oui. Amoureux.

Il se trouvait idiot en y repensant. Tomber amoureux de Lucius Malfoy… Vraiment…

Harry savait que le lien les poussait à devenir proches, que le lien leur faisait partager des émotions qu'ils n'auraient pas eu l'un avec l'autre en temps normal. Mais le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des petits papillons dans le creux de son ventre à chaque fois que le vampire s'approchait de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à ralentir son coeur lorsqu'il lui posait un baiser sur le sommet de la tête, le creux du cou ou sur le front. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le trouver laid alors qu'il glissait sur son corps comme un serpent pour le mordre ou s'occuper de son érection.

Non… Plus les jours passaient et plus Harry avait l'impression d'être dans une toile d'araignée géante. Il avait beau essayer de gigoter, il s'entortillait de plus en plus dans les fils sous le regard de la bête, prête à déguster sa proie.

Et Lucius Malfoy resterait toujours l'homme qui lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois…

Car oui, quelques semaines après la première fellation, après une morsure particulièrement fougueuse, Lucius avait cherché l'acceptation dans son regard. Une fois qu'il l'avait eu, il avait déshabillé Harry, l'avait soigneusement préparé, puis l'avait pénétré sans retenir sa force, causée par le désir et la frustration de tous ses mois d'abstinences.

Ca avait été maladroit. Ca avait été douloureux. Mais ça avait aussi été merveilleux.

Harry avait senti le lien chanter. Il avait senti les émotions de son vampire et, ensemble, ils avaient eu le plus bel orgasme de leur vie.

Depuis, Lucius dormait dans la chambre de Harry. Il n'avait pas déménagé ses affaires et n'allait certainement pas le faire, mais le Gryffondor savait que son vampire le rejoindrait chaque soir pour enrouler ses bras autour de ses hanches et inspirer profondément dans ses cheveux.

Harry imaginait qu'ils étaient une sorte de… couple… maintenant.

D'ailleurs, Petrus n'était quasiment plus présent. Il laissait du temps au vampire et au calice pour être ensemble et renforcer le lien indéfectible qui les unissait déjà, pour qu'ils soient forts ensemble contre le reste du monde qui essaierait très certainement de les arracher l'un à l'autre.

Harry réfléchissait à tout cela, lorsqu'il vit Souris arriver à côté de lui, une lettre dans la main droite. Il sursauta légèrement, comme d'habitude, et lui sourit tendrement.

« Bonjour Souris. Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Souris à une lettre pour Maître Harry. Les amis de Maître Harry ont dit que c'était urgent. »

« Merci Souris, » répondit Harry en tendant le bras pour accepter la lettre que l'Elfe lui tendait. « Je t'appellerai pour la réponse. »

Souris acquiesça et, avec une révérence bancale, disparut.

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe, enlevant le cachet, heureux que Petrus lui fasse assez confiance pour ne plus lire son courrier. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'écriture habituellement soignée d'Hermione, transformée en lettres tremblantes et parfois diluée sous des gouttes d'eau.

_Cher Harry, _

_Ce que je vais te dire est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à annoncer, mais nous sommes tombés d'accord avec Ron, sur le fait que tu dois savoir._

_Comme tu le sais, nous vivons actuellement au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Il y a beaucoup de monde ici et encore plus les jours où il y a des réunions. A ces moments là, nous sommes obligé de monter dans les étages car Molly dit que nous sommes encore trop jeune pour entendre les atrocités de ses réunions. Mais bon… Tu nous connais et nous ne pouvions pas rester en dehors de ça bien longtemps… _

_Grâce à une nouvelle invention des jumeaux, nous avons pu écouter les dernières réunions. C'est moi qui leur ait parlé de ce dispositif moldu que tu connais certainement : les micros, les dictaphones et ce genre de chose. Aussi curieux qu'ils le sont, ils n'ont pas tardé à s'en procurer et à inventer l'équivalent magique. Je leur ai demandé de ne pas le commercialiser, car entre les mains des Mangemorts, cela ne serait pas bon pour nous. _

_C'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils nous en ont juste donné quelques exemplaires ainsi qu'au Professeur Snape… Je suis consciente que je ne devrais pas parler de ça dans une simple lettre, mais je suis certaine que Souris est le messager le plus sûr du monde._

_Mais je me rends compte que j'écris tout un tas de choses inutiles pour repousser le moment où je vais devoir t'annoncer les choses horribles que nous avons appris… _

_Lors d'une réunion, Maugrey a demandé pourquoi nous te cherchions encore. Il a argué que tu n'étais qu'un enfant et que nous avions des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Le Professeur Dumbledore a soupiré et a expliqué à tous qu'il détenait des informations importantes et qu'il allait enfin les dévoiler._

_Il a expliqué calmement qu'il avait des raisons de penser que tu étais essentiel dans cette guerre car le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réuni au fil des années, des objets pour y mettre des morceaux de son âme. Tant que les morceaux ne sont pas tous anéantis, il ne peut pas mourir et c'est ce que le Professeur Dumbledore a fait ces derniers mois. Il a récupéré chaque morceau d'âme dans des endroits improbables et les a détruit. _

_Nous avons pensé à une bonne nouvelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce la chose la plus terrible pour nous. _

_Apparement, lorsque tu as renvoyé l'Avada à l'âge d'un an, l'âme de Tu-Sais-Qui s'est brisée en deux. L'une s'est enfuie pour vivre en possédant des animaux ou des hommes, et l'autre a trouvé un réceptacle au plus proche pour créer un Horcruxe de façon inconsciente… Ce réceptacle c'est toi. _

_Ce qui veut dire que pour avoir une chance de tuer cet homme ignoble, tu dois mourir. _

_C'est pour ça que le Professeur Dumbledore te cherche partout, c'est pour ça qu'il n'abandonne pas alors que tu es clairement introuvable ! Je t'en prie Harry, pour moi, pour Ron, reste caché ! Nous trouverons une autre solution. Je suis brillante pas vrai ? Je trouverais un moyen de t'enlever cette chose, alors restes là où tu es. Ne fais rien d'idiot et d'inconsidéré dans l'espoir vint de sauver des gens. _

_Si nous te le disons, c'est parce qu'on sait à quel point il est désagréable de découvrir le pot aux roses au dernier moment. Nous ne voulons pas faire de rétention d'informations comme le Professeur Dumbledore. _

_Avec cette histoire de prophétie, il parait que tu es le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort et le directeur pense qu'il faut que vous vous battiez en duel et que chacun envoie un sort de mort en même temps. De cette façon, tu mourras quelques secondes avant lui et ton sort le touchera ensuite, l'anéantissant. Cette histoire est absurde et même lui en est conscient. Je suis sûre qu'il existe un autre moyen, et je te promet de le trouver Harry. J'ai déjà fait une sélection dans la bibliothèque des Black._

_Pour en revenir à la réunion, lorsque le directeur a révélé ça, la cuisine est devenu un immense vacarme et il a dû calmer tout le monde. Maugrey, comme la plupart des membres de l'Ordre qui ne te connaisse pas sont vite tombés d'accord avec le directeur, mais pour les autres, ça a été plus compliqué. McGonagall a argué que toutes les épreuves que tu avais vécu toutes ses années avaient été pour te forger mais Professeur Dumbledore a réfuté ça. Et je pense qu'il était sincère… Il a expliqué que tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était que tu ais une belle vie, même si celle-ci s'avérait plus courte que la moyenne. C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas parlé des Horcruxes, de la prophétie etc… Il voulait apparemment garder en toi une part d'insouciance…_

_McGonagall a fini par plier. Tout comme Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie et les autres… Je pense que c'était plus la pression qu'autre chose. Beaucoup ont pleuré durant de longues minutes à la fin de la réunion. Ils ont prêté serment de ne rien révéler à personne. Remus et le Professeur Snape n'étaient pas là et le Professeur Dumbledore était certain qu'ils n'auraient jamais été d'accord… Ne me demandes pas pourquoi le Professeur Snape aurait été de ton côté pour une fois, je n'en sais rien... _

_Donc tu es toujours recherché, dans le but de servir de chair à canon et je trouve ça révoltant. J'aimerais que tu restes en sécurité. Je t'en supplie Harry. Ne sors pas de ta cachette et laisses nous trouver une solution. _

_Je sais que-_

Harry lâcha le parchemin, anéantit.

Toute sa vie, il n'avait fait que subir. Les coups, les mensonges, les calomnies… Était-il vraiment si facile à berner ?

Avec un regard déterminé, il incendia la lettre toujours au sol. Il ne voulait pas lire la suite.

Il le fit juste à temps, alors que Lucius ouvrait la porte de sa chambre.

« Potter ? » appela-t-il. « Quel est cet abattement soudain ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je… » balbutia Harry. « Je repensais à ma chouette… » murmura-t-il.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de son calice pour le prendre dans une étreinte forte. Ce geste si difficile quelques mois auparavant, s'avérait être maintenant quotidien. Il restait droit, froid, impénétrable, mais quelque chose en lui changeait quand il avait le Gryffondor dans les bras.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Potter disait la vérité, mais après tout, rien de vraiment grave pouvait lui arriver ici alors, il profita du moment.

Car oui, il profitait. C'était un instant exceptionnel pour lui et il ne l'avourait jamais, mais il appréciait.

Avec le temps, il avait appris à aimer la personnalité de Potter, ses réflexions, ses humeurs, ses angoisses. Evidemment, il gardait ça pour lui, et se contentait de câliner son calice, de prendre soin de lui et de se nourrir du bonheur dans le lien.

Il ne voulait pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas envie d'exprimer des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas domptés. Malgré les gestes tendres qu'il avait appris par automatisme grâce au vampire en lui, il était quelqu'un de pudique qui cachait ses sentiments, car il avait été élevé de cette façon.

Lucius le prit dans ses bras et le porta sur le lit, avant de le couvrir et de glisser à son tour entre les draps. Il n'était pas bien tard, mais le repos était parfois la solution à tout.

Harry ne dormit pas vraiment cette nuit là. Son esprit ne cessait de repasser en boucle les mots de la lettre de sa meilleure amie. Il devait mourir. Et tout le monde était apparement d'accord sur ce point…

Il se sentait trahi, même en connaissant les raisons plus qu'évidentes. Même en sachant que ce n'était en aucun cas par plaisir. Une boule d'amertume s'était coincée au fond de sa gorge, et rien ne pouvait l'en déloger.

Il devait mourir.

Evidemment, il n'en avait pas envie, mais il pensait à ce qui se passerait s'il restait caché. Les Anglais continueraient à mourir et Voldemort renforcerait son régime de terreur.

Tout ce qu'Harry avait connu depuis ses onze ans serait menacé d'extinction. La jolie ville de Pré-au-Lard, le chemin de Traverse, Poudlard…

Et devant ses yeux, passaient les portraits de famille des gens qu'il connaissait, commençant par les Weasley, tous heureux sur une photo en noir et blanc devant les pyramides d'Egypte. Les Grangers, devant un siège inclinable dans une pièce aux murs blancs avec des schémas de mâchoire encadrées ça et là. Neville caressant doucement la main de sa mère à Sainte-Mangouste. Seamus parlant du monde sorcier à son père Moldu…

Pouvait-il risquer de briser toutes ces belles photos pour rester caché dans son confort ? Non… Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Qu'avait-il lui ? Un amour impossible avec un Mangemort…

Mangemort qui allait mourir juste après lui, tué par Petrus… Lucius le méritait peut-être... C'était horrible à dire de la personne qu'il aimait profondément, mais le vampire avait pris tellement de vies… S'il était un dommage collatéral dans cette guerre, ce ne serait pas aussi grave que de perdre l'un des combattants de la lumière, pas vrai ? Et puis… Lucius grognait tellement contre son statut de vampire… Au moins, il serait en paix. Il ne serait plus obligé de servir Voldemort, laisserait une fortune conséquente à son fils qui pourrait vivre sa vie et se marier avec Ginny.

Harry essayait de se persuader que ce n'était pas grave. Que tout cela ne l'affectait pas, mais en cet instant, sanglotant dans son lit entre les bras forts du vampire, il savait que c'était faux.

Harry n'avait jamais affronté sa propre mort avec autant de sérénité. Celle de Lucius en revanche était plus troublante.

.oOo.

Après une nuit de réflexion, Harry se leva, morose.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais n'en avait aucune envie…

Lucius passa sa journée à essayer de comprendre ce qui passait par la tête de son maudit calice. Il avait fait attention à lui toute la journée, sans pour autant le montrer, mais n'avait rien trouvé de suspect dans son attitude.

Alors le soir, il s'était couché comme d'habitude, enroulant ses bras autour de celui qu'il appelait "son compagnon" dans ses instants sentimentaux. Il fut cependant surpris par une demande inédite :

« Peux-tu me mordre s'il te plait ? » demanda le Gryffondor.

Lucius le regarda avec un sourcil relevé. Il s'était déjà nourri deux jours auparavant et n'avait pas faim, mais il comprenait que cette demande était surtout une façon d'être rassuré, d'être plus proche, plus intime.

Alors d'un geste, il baissa l'intensité des lumières de la chambre, et avec plus de délicatesse que d'habitude descendit le long du corps de son amant.

Il déboutonna la chemise avec douceur et précision, caressant chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée, embrassant chaque emplacement possible, sublimant ce corps parfait qu'il connaissait depuis si peu de temps.

Lucius sentait que son calice était plus relâché qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Du moins, sans compter les morsures. C'était aussi la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi intimes sans que ce ne soit pour le nourrir, sans que leurs sens soient brouillés par les effets de la morsure.

Le vampire continua son chemin vers le bas de pyjama et le tira simplement pour dévoiler le sexe déjà dressé de son calice. Une fois que celui-ci fut complètement nu, il se recula pour le regarder en entier, se moquant du fait que Le Gryffondor rougisse intensément.

« Tu es beau, Harry, » dit-il avant de plonger pour ravir ses lèvres d'un baiser fougueux.

Le jeune homme haleta.

C'était la première fois que Lucius l'appelait par son prénom. Cette réalisation lui fit tellement de bien qu'il se lança corps et âme dans le baiser. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des rares baisers qu'ils avaient échangé.

Lorsque Lucius se releva légèrement, il regarda ses propres vêtements de manière suggestive. Jamais encore il n'avait demandé à Harry de le déshabiller, il se contentait toujours d'un sortilège, mais aujourd'hui, il voulait le voir enlever ses vêtements un par un et il ne fut pas déçu du résultat.

Bien qu'un peu gauche, Harry se fit un plaisir de retirer les nombreuses couches de tissu coûteux, des flammes de désir ardent jouant dans son regard. Ses yeux verts reflétaient tout le désir et la luxure qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant.

Harry, assit dans le lit, prit le temps d'observer le corps de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Il était beau, pâle, solide et musclé, malgré la finesse de ses membres. Harry n'était pas un petit gabarit mais se sentait minuscule en face de lui. Des poils blonds parsemaient son torse et descendait jusqu'à un pénis qu'il pouvait décrire comme son propriétaire : droit et fier.

Il eut envie d'y goûter mais n'en eut pas le temps, qu'il fut basculer à nouveau sur le lit et que sa bouche fut dévorée prestement. Lucius frottait leur deux corps avec sensualité et poussait des grognements d'adoration.

Après un moment, Lucius porta ses trois doigts à la bouche de son calice et passa lui-même la barrière de ses lèvres. Il le regarda lécher et déposer sa salive sur toute la surface, avant de remplacer ses doigts par sa bouche et de descendre sa main pour préparer lentement son amant.

Une fois fait, il resta sur lui et mit des coussins sous ses hanches pour une position optimale, avant de pousser en avant pour le pénétrer millimètre par millimètre. Chacun d'eux haletait au moment où les hanches de Lucius furent contre les fesses de son calice et il attendit un moment, embrassant tendrement le jeune homme, avant de commencer des va-et-vient langoureux.

De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, Lucius mit des coups de reins à son calice. Il en profitait pour caresser de sa main son torse, sa hanche, sa joue. Il grognait parfois des mots tel que "mien", "beau", "calice", et Harry se sentait spécial, aimé, chéri.

Après quelques minutes, la cadence s'accélèra et les membres entrelacés tremblèrent, les lèvres s'entrechoquèrent.

Harry sentit l'orgasme monter et libéra ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis des jours. Ce qu'il devait dire car c'était peut-être la dernière fois.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son vampire qui se cambra en lui pour libérer sa semence et l'entraîner avec lui dans cette rafale de sensation.

Ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre, enlacés ce qui sembla être des heures. Ils ne parlèrent pas, comme d'habitude. Et Lucius ne répondit pas à Harry. Il se contenta de l'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient meurtries, puis mordit son cou pour quelques gorgées du délicieux breuvage. Lorsqu'ils furent satisfait, Lucius l'enlaça avec force avant de tomber dans le sommeil.

Harry en profita pour caresser les longs cheveux blonds de son amant et réfléchir à la situation. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire et savait déjà comment le faire. Par chance, Snape ne faisait pas totalement confiance aux vampires et un jour où Lucius était à l'entraînement avec Petrus, il avait remis discrètement à Harry, un livre uniquement consacré à la défense contre les vampires et un cristal exactement identique à celui que Petrus lui avait donné.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot, pour ne pas que les deux vampires dehors entendent, mais il avait ajouté un morceau de parchemin disant qu'il avait pu copier l'artefact et, à l'aide de Filius, l'avait modifié pour qu'il puisse transporter n'importe qui. Ainsi, il n'aurait qu'à le serrer très fort et penser à Poudlard pour s'échapper de cet endroit.

Harry avait caché tout cela au fond de son armoire, sans penser qu'il l'utiliserait un jour...

.oOo.

Lorsque Lucius se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il ressentit tout d'abord, un immense bonheur. Ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière était incomparable. Ils n'avaient pas consommé le lien, n'avaient pas vulgairement forniqué. Non… ils avaient fait l'amour.

Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et s'il n'avait pas répondu par la parole, il espérait vivement que ses gestes aient été à la hauteur du plaisir qu'il avait ressentit en cet instant.

Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait et cela avait peut-être à voir avec le fait qu'Harry n'était plus à ses côtés dans le lit. Son calice était toujours dans la pièce et il le savait car il entendait sa respiration, sentait son odeur, mais le lien n'indiquait pas qu'il était heureux comme ça aurait dû être le cas.

Lucius ouvrit les yeux et essaya de bouger, mais se rendit compte qu'il était attaché par les bras et les jambes. En baissant le regard, il vit qu'il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche et remarqua les grosses chaînes brillantes qui le retenaient aux poignets et aux chevilles, accrochées au lit et au mur. Il regarda en direction de la fenêtre, là où il savait qu'Harry était.

« Qu'est-ce que- » commença-t-il.

« Tu te souviens pendant ma cinquième année ? » murmura Harry sans quitter le paysage extérieur des yeux. « Tu voulais la prophétie… Tu voulais la ramener à ton Maître… Et bien j'en connais le contenu : _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._ C'était écrit depuis si longtemps… J'avais une date de péremption apparemment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter ? Libères-moi immédiatement ! » déclara Lucius en tirant sur les chaînes.

« Ne forces pas… » répondit simplement Harry. « C'est de l'argent. »

Lucius tira plus fort et haleta lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de ses chevilles et de ses poignets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » grogna-t-il.

« Voldemort est à Poudlard en ce moment… Il a capturé plusieurs membres de l'Ordre et une grande bataille à lieu. Je dois m'y rendre. »

« _Jamais_, » cria Lucius en se débattant de plus belle.

« C'est ce que je dois faire, » dit calmement Harry en se retournant enfin, laissant voir les sillons de larmes sur ses joues.

« _Je ne te laisserai pas faire_, » hurla Lucius.

« Tu n'as pas le choix… Tu es attaché, j'ai renforcé le lit avec un sort et je ne te laisserai pas m'hypnotiser. »

Lucius remarqua seulement qu'Harry ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Il s'énerva franchement et commença à hurler de frustration alors que les chaînes entamaient sa peau, laissant couler son sang.

« Je t'aime Lucius. Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé, ni comment et encore moins pourquoi, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était le cas. »

« Moi aussi Harry, » répondit précipitamment Lucius. « Tout ce que tu veux ! Mais restes avec moi. »

Il ne suppliait pas non… il avait trop de fierté pour ça, mais il ne pouvait pas le regarder partir.

« Je reste le héros de la lumière et toi celui des Ténèbres. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serais acteur de Roméo et Juliette version sorcier… » dit Harry de façon amère. « En tous cas, nous aurons le même destin. »

« Ne dis pas ça, » dit Lucius en essayant de se calmer. « Je t'emmènerai faire le tour du monde ! Nous irons à la mer, tu m'as dit que tu ne l'avais encore jamais vue. Nous visiterons tout ce qui te fera plaisir. »

« Je veux simplement que mes amis puissent vivre dans un monde de paix. Que mon filleul ne soit pas orphelin et qu'il ne grandisse pas dans la peur. Et pour ça, je dois aller le tuer. »

« Comment sais-tu ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard ? »

« Il m'a soigneusement lancé le défi de le rejoindre, par vision, alors qu'il torturait un Moldu. »

« Harry, ne fais pas ça… » dit Lucius en le voyant se redresser et sortir un cristal de la poche de sa robe.

« Je suis désolé… » souffla simplement Harry avant de disparaître avec un "pop" sonore.

Lucius hurla si fort qu'il crut s'arracher les poumons. Il lutta encore et encore contre ses liens, bien qu'il sente l'argent entamer sa peau et le sang couler abondamment le long de son bras.

Il hurla ce qui lui sembla être des heures lorsque, soudainement, il sentit le lien qui le reliait à son calice se briser en millions de petites épines tranchantes, broyant son être.

Harry était mort.

* * *

_Ceci était l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. _

_J'ai conscience que ce saut dans le temps ne fera pas l'unanimité, mais après avoir essayé de nombreuses fois d'écrire un chapitre intermédiaire que je n'ai finalement jamais réussi à mettre en forme, j'ai préféré reprendre mon histoire à ce stade, plutôt que tout simplement l'abandonner. _

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. _

_De plus, j'ai publié mardi au lieu de dimanche. Pour des raisons familiale et professionnel, je n'ai pas pu suivre ma petite routine de publication mais le prochain devrait arriver dimanche. Ca fait moins de suspens ;)_

_A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !_

_Epsi _


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre **: Vampire pour le meilleur

**Raiting** : M

**Pairing** : Slash HP/LM

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, mais je prends le gauche ! Ahah… Quel humour ! J'avoue ne plus avoir d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ! xD

**Statut** : Terminée

**Résumé** : Comment Lucius Malfoy a-t-il pu prendre un calice sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, son plus fidèle Mangemort, celui qui croit à ses idées devra gérer un Survivant rebelle sans pouvoir le livrer à son Maître. Slash HP/LM.

**NdA** : J'ai essayé de coller de près aux caractères originaux mais évidemment, pour le bien de l'histoire, il y aura quelques écarts.

**Bêta** : Merci à littleiceleaf de corriger mon histoire !

.oOo.

Chapitre 14 : Pour le vampire

.oOo.

Lorsque Petrus rentra dans la maison une heure plus tard, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se précipita au maximum de sa vitesse dans la chambre de Harry et fut surpris par la scène qu'il vit.

Lucius était livide, le visage inexpressif, enchaîné au lit. Le pied en chêne massif était brisé en morceau au sol et apparement, Lucius avait réussi à se libérer les jambes, mais les bras étaient solidement attaché au mur.

Pourtant, Lucius ne se battait plus. Il était juste allongé sur son lit dont les draps blancs étaient imprégnés d'une quantité importante de sang, ses chevilles et ses poignets n'étaient plus que des amas de chair qui ne parvenaient pas à se reconstituer. Mais le pire était son visage. Sur chacune de ses joues, une larme de sang avait coulé, laissant deux sillons carmins brillant à la lumière des torches.

Petrus savait qu'un vampire ne pleurait pas. Il savait parfaitement que les larmes de vampire étaient rares et que pour les obtenir, il fallait faire quelque chose de terrible, d'inhumain, comme tuer un calice…

Aussitôt, Petrus chercha Harry dans la maison, avec sa magie, son odorat, son ouïe, mais il le trouva nulle part.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment en s'approchant de son fils.

« Parti… » répondit Lucius d'une voix morne, bien loin de sa verve habituelle.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! » grogna Petrus.

« Il est mort. »

« Comment ? » haleta Petrus, bien qu'il s'attendait à ce genre de réponse.

« Il m'a attaché ici… M'a dit qu'il m'aimait et il est parti dans la bataille qui se déroule actuellement à Poudlard. Il y a une sorte de prophétie, disant que l'un des deux doit tuer l'autre… Harry est mort… »

Petrus fit apparaître un fauteuil auprès du lit et s'assit dessus. Il ne délia pas Lucius, car ceci était inutile. Au lieu de cela, il posa sa main sur son torse recouvert d'une chemise maculée de sang.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? » murmura Lucius à son père.

« Je voulais que tu te révèles, que tu sois enfin heureux… » répondit Petrus sur le même ton.

« Je crois l'avoir été… Pendant un instant… Un court instant. »

« Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

« Je vais avoir besoin de son sang. Et dans l'incapacité de m'en procurer, je vais doucement tomber dans la folie. »

« Je ne vais pas laisser ça arriver… Je préfère que tu ais une mort douce par ma main, ayant en tête les souvenirs de ton calice, que de te voir devenir un monstre, et être tué par n'importe qui. »

« Je te l'interdit ! » grogna Lucius avec hargne. « On m'a enlevé mon enfance, mon libre arbitre, mon mariage, mon fils, mon Sang-Pur et maintenant mon calice ! Je vais le faire payer au monde entier ! Je vais tuer des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Je vais vomir leur sang insipide et me délecter de leur détresse, de leur malheur. »

« Comme j'aimerais te laisser faire, fils… » murmura Petrus. « La race humaine peut être cruelle parfois… Malheureusement, je ne peux laisser une telle chose se produire. Les vampires sont déjà en danger dans ce monde. Malgré notre force, nous sommes inférieurs en nombre et nous ne voulons pas mordre des gens au hasard afin de devenir plus nombreux. Le statut de vampire se mérite, c'est un privilège. Nous nous devons de rester dans l'ombre pour continuer de prospérer comme nous le faisons depuis des centaines d'années. »

« Libères moi ! » hurla Lucius enragé, se remettant à tirer sur ses chaînes.

« Non, fils… » répondit tristement Petrus en esquivant facilement un coup de pied.

Il le laissa s'épuiser pendant plusieurs minutes, le regardant se débattre dans tous sens pour se libérer mais en vain, jusqu'à ce que son corps devienne mou sur le matelas.

« Tues moi maintenant qu'on en finisse ! » finit-il par dire. « Je ne veux pas continuer une minute de plus cette vie désastreuse ! Ces derniers mois ont été, malgré mes réticences, les meilleurs de ma vie… Et il ne le savait pas… »

« Qui donc ? » demanda Petrus, se penchant légèrement en avant.

« Harry… Je ne lui ai pas dit parce que je n'ai pas su le faire. Je n'ai pas su écouter mon coeur, cette faiblesse… C'est quand je l'ai vu disparaître que je me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais si mal. Pourquoi mon coeur remuait quand je le voyais sourire. Pourquoi le simple fait de le voir me rendait plus heureux. C'est ça en réalité… C'est ça d'aimer… »

« C'est ça… »

« Je ne savais pas… Et c'est maintenant que je suis sur le point de mourir, que je sais que le masque peut tomber car ça n'aura aucune incidence, que je peux le dire librement. J'aurais voulu que ce soit à lui… »

« Moi aussi Lucius… » répondit Petrus.

« Je n'étais pas fait pour être un vampire. Je n'ai pas su aimer mon calice comme il le méritait et je n'ai pas su le protéger, » déclara Lucius à voix basse.

« Je pense que tu étais fait pour être un vampire… Mais pas en temps de guerre… Il y avait trop de paramètres à gérer pour un jeune vampire aussi investi dans son monde humain. »

« Tues-moi, père… Et… veilles sur Draco s'il te plait… »

« C'est promis, » répondit sombrement Petrus.

Il leva la main pour la poser à nouveau sur le torse de Lucius et ainsi, prononcer la formule qui bannirait son âme vampire, mais fut arrêté par un claquement sec dans la salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus Snape ouvrait la porte de la chambre avec des gestes précipités. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et regarda la scène, haletant.

Lucius était attaché, baignant dans ce qui semblait être son propre sang et son père le surplombait. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que son ami se redressa autant qu'il le pu et chercha à l'attaquer.

« Toi ?! » hurla Lucius. « Pourquoi Harry avait le même cristal que toi ?! Comment a-t-il su quel sort utiliser pour me retenir ?! »

« Tu sais pourquoi… » murmura Severus.

« Père, détaches moi ! Laisses-moi le tuer ! »

« J'avoue que c'est tentant, » grogna Petrus. « J'avais pensé que vous étiez un homme digne des vampires Professeur Snape. J'ai même imaginé- » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. « Peu importe… Mais j'aimerais connaître vos raisons… »

Severus soupira et fut tenté de s'approcher pour parler à Lucius, mais un regard du vampire plus âgé le fit se raviser.

« J'ai juré sur la tombe de Lily de protéger Potter… Et le laisser enfermer dans une maison avec deux vampires… J'avais des doutes, mets-toi a ma place ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'enfuie, mais je voulais lui donner des armes pour pouvoir le faire si besoin. Mais… Il a apparemment appris quelque chose hier qui l'a fait sortir d'ici sans prendre la peine de m'en informer. »

« Et quelle est cette chose ? » grogna encore Petrus.

« Les amis de Potter sont venus me voir après avoir entendu une information à une réunion. En réalité, ils sont venus voir Lupin et j'étais derrière la porte. D'après ce qu'Albus a raconté, Potter serait un Horcruxe. »

Petrus haleta.

« Un Horcruxe ? C'est terrible. »

« Tu veux dire que je partageais l'âme de mon calice avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » grogna Lucius.

« Oui, » répondit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il est mort ? Pour que le Lord puisse enfin mourir ?! »

« Potter n'est pas mort. »

Cette phrase laissa planer un silence lourd et intense, avant qu'il ne soit cassé par le bruit des chaînes de Lucius qui se débattait à nouveau.

« C'est faux ! » hurla le vampire. « Le lien est brisé ! Il est mort ! »

« Lucius, » répondit Severus avec précipitation. « Je ne te mens pas ! Pourquoi le ferais-je ?! Potter est en ce moment même à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, plongé dans le coma après son combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a pris un Avada, mais comme lorsqu'il était enfant, le sort ne l'a pas tué. Le Lord est mort, et Potter est tombé. Je peux te jurer que son coeur battait encore quand je suis parti il y a quelques minutes à peine ! »

Lucius ne pouvait pas croire les mots de son meilleur ami. Harry était mort. Il l'avait senti et il en était sûr. Il regarda son père qui semblait réfléchir et, même s'il ne voulait pas y croire, il se mit à espérer.

« Petrus, » dit Severus. « Laissez Lucius le voir par lui-même. »

« Uniquement si je viens avec lui, » répondit Petrus. « Je veux être là au cas où ce serait un piège. »

« Je vous jure que ce n'est pas le cas. Vous pouvez venir, les barrières de Poudlard sont tombées. »

Petrus resta muet quelques secondes avant d'attraper chacune des chaines de ses deux mains et de murmurer une longue incantation, masquant la douleur qu'il devait supporter en touchant l'argent. Il aurait pu demander à Severus de se débarrasser de ce métal précieux, mais il ne voulait pas montrer de faiblesse face à un sorcier.

Lorsque Lucius fut libre, il se releva immédiatement, grimaçant lorsqu'il s'appuya sur ses chevilles malmenées.

« Emmènes-moi là bas, » demanda-t-il à son père.

« Ne serait-il pas judicieux de changer de vêtements et de te soigner avant ? » demanda Severus.

« Laissez-moi voir mon calice ! » s'énerva Lucius en replaçant ses vêtements d'un geste furieux.

« Allons-y, » répondit simplement Petrus, soutenant son fils par la taille, le temps que les blessures se referment lentement.

Il les transplana à Poudlard et attendit que Severus les rejoigne pour cheminer vers le château. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à voir un jeune homme blond courir vers eux et se figer dès qu'il les vit.

« Père ? » haleta Draco Malfoy.

« Je t'expliquerai tout Draco, » répondit Lucius dans un murmure. « Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant ça. »

Une seconde plus tard, Severus apparut devant eux, tenant un petit cristal qu'il mit rapidement dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que- » bafouilla Draco.

« Plus tard, » le coupa Severus. « Je dois conduire ton père à Potter. »

« Potter ?! » s'étrangla Draco. « Tu cherches à le tuer ? » demanda-t-il très sérieusement à Severus. « Tu sais que mon père est le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! »

« Et tu sais que c'est lui qui t'a sauvé la vie le jour ou tu as trahi ? » demanda Severus en commençant à marcher, suivit des deux vampires et d'un Draco hébété.

Lucius, aidé par son père, arpenta le château, laissant parfois couler quelques gouttes de sang sur les pierres des couloirs. Plus il s'approchait de l'infirmerie, plus il commençait à déceler l'odeur subtil de son calice. Elle était gâchée par du sang, de la terre, de la sueur, des potions, mais c'était bel et bien son odeur.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour entendre un battement de coeur faible, qu'il pouvait quasiment associer à cette odeur, il accéléra le pas, bien que ses jambes ne le lui permettent pas. Il n'osait y croire, mais pourtant…

Lorsque Severus ouvrit violemment les portes de l'infirmerie, le regard de Lucius se porta aussitôt sur le lit du fond et il aperçut la forme de son calice qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

Sans même se soucier des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, il lâcha son père et se rua tant bien que mal sur Harry pour le voir enfin, le toucher, le sentir. Le coeur de son calice battait, il respirait profondément, il était vivant.

Derrière lui, l'infirmerie était dans le chaos total.

En voyant l'ancien bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres se diriger vers le Sauveur, Albus, Minerva et Remus avaient immédiatement sorti leur baguette, mais s'étaient retrouvés confronté à Petrus et Severus.

Celui-ci était en position de d'attaque, baguette au poing et, étrangement, Petrus était devant lui, en posture de défense.

Albus ne voulant pas attaquer l'homme qu'il considérait comme son fils et celui qu'il savait être un vampire centenaire de par ses vêtements et son attitude, n'attaqua pas mais chercha néanmoins à comprendre.

« Severus, » dit-il calmement sans pour autant lâcher la prise sur sa baguette. « Expliques-moi tout mon garçon. »

« Potter est le calice de Lucius, » répondit celui-ci d'une voix tranchante.

Il y eut un concert de halètement, y compris venant de derrière la porte du bureau où était apparemment cachés les deux membres manquant du Trio d'Or.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, il était chez le père vampirique de Lucius, Petrus, » reprit le professeur de potions. « Ils ne lui ont fait aucun mal durant tout ce temps et j'y ai veillé, croyez bien qu'ils ne vont pas lui en faire maintenant. Lucius a juste besoin de voir son calice qu'il croyait mort. »

Plus personne ne bougeait dans l'infirmerie. Ne résonnait que le grondement sourd de Lucius auprès du lit de son calice. Albus abaissa sa main et se redressa légèrement, alternant son regard entre Petrus et Severus.

« Je pense que nous devons discuter, » dit-il d'un ton apaisant. « J'aimerais connaître cette histoire depuis le début, » finit-il en faisant un geste pour les inviter à s'approcher.

Draco regarda la forme de son père avec incompréhension avant de se diriger vers le groupe, vite rejoint par Hermione et Ronald qui furent invités à sortir de leur cachette par le directeur.

.oOo.

De son côté, Lucius caressait le visage de son calice, souhaitant qu'il se réveille. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi Harry était toujours vivant. Il était pourtant certain de ne plus sentir le lien, il en souffrait bien assez pour le savoir. Alors que ce passait-il ?

Depuis qu'il avait eu son calice, il avait lu beaucoup d'ouvrages parlant de cette relation et jamais il n'avait vu une telle chose.

Alors pour le moment, il se contentait de regarder et toucher son calice en attendant son réveil. Il savait qu'il faisait des bruits animaux mais, pour une fois, ne les retenait pas. Le trop plein d'émotions l'obligeait à faire appel au vampire en lui, mais il constatait avec stupeur, qu'il était le vampire. Il n'y avait plus ces deux âmes qui se battaient en lui, il n'y avait plus de conflit, plus de transfert. Il n'y avait que lui, Lord Malfoy, vampire de Harry Potter.

Il était en train de passer ses mains sur les joues de son calice avec une sorte de vénération restreinte, lorsqu'il le sentit remuer.

Harry de son côté, reprenait doucement pied. Le combat avait fait rage mais il ne s'en était pas préoccupé, il avait directement foncé pour affronter Voldemort et en finir une fois pour toute. Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues lorsqu'il était arrivé en face de ce monstre qui avait gâché sa vie et celui-ci s'était bien moqué de lui. Il lui avait ensuite proposé encore une fois de le rejoindre dans les ténèbres et, plus que jamais, Harry avait été tenté.

Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait vivre en paix au côté de Lucius, qu'il serait heureux, sans menace au dessus de leur tête… Et puis, il avait vu Hermione qui se battait au loin avec la rage d'une lionne, Ron qui la protégeait sans regret, risquant sa propre vie. Il avait vu Bill tomber, la jambe ensanglantée et Fleur le sauver d'une mort certaine. Il avait vu Neville s'acharner sur le corps sans vie de Bellatrix, les larmes coulant comme des torrents sur ses joues.

Pour toutes ces personnes, pour tout ceux qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner, pour tout ceux qui devait vivre à tout prix, Harry s'était lancé dans la bataille et ce que Dumbledore avait prédit s'était produit.

Harry, sans connaître ce sort funeste, mu par un instinct inexplicable, avait lancé l'Avada au même moment que Voldemort et les deux hommes s'étaient écroulés, ensemble.

Le Gryffondor avait cru sa dernière heure arriver, mais étrangement, il avait l'impression de revenir en cet instant. Il avait l'impression de reprendre doucement conscience mais au lieu de s'en sentir heureux, il ressentait un malaise profond.

Le lien…

Le lien était totalement brisé et il le sentait. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Lucius était mort.

Il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi où comment, il se mit simplement à gémir faiblement et laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues.

« Harry, » entendit-il murmurer à ses côtés.

Lucius regardait les larmes du Gryffondor sans savoir comment réagir. Il ne ressentait plus sa tristesse et ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait, ni même s'il pouvait encore l'approcher maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus liés.

« Harry, » appela-t-il encore.

Celui-ci ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes et mit quelques secondes à faire une mise au point sur son vis à vis. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il réalisa enfin qui était devant lui.

« Tu n'es pas Lucius. Il est mort. Je le sais, » dit-il avec courage.

« Moi aussi j'ai cru que tu étais mort, » répondit Lucius. « Le lien s'est brisé, je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

Un éclair de soulagement et de compréhension traversa les yeux d'Harry.

« Je suis mort… » murmura-t-il.

« Pardon ? » souffla Lucius.

« Je suis vraiment mort pendant un instant, un très court instant. J'ai vu maman… Elle m'a dit de redescendre car ce n'était pas le moment, elle m'a dit que quelqu'un m'attendait… »

« Je… »

Lucius avait très envie de dire que lui l'attendait, que lui était là, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Harry était maintenant libre et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Lucius voulait faire passer les désirs de son calice - ou ancien calice - avant les siens.

Harry pourrait avoir une vie normale, pas une vie accroché à un homme qu'il détestait. Il pourrait se marier et avoir des enfants. Il aurait une espérance de vie normale et vieillirait avec ses amis.

Lui, maintenant que le lien était brisé, pourrait peut-être se nourrir à une autre gorge que celle-ci. Ou alors, il mourrait de chagrin… C'était plus probable…

Après une dernière caresse sur les lèvres humides d'Harry et des excuses soufflées, il se recula, cachant difficilement son regret et son angoisse.

Il devait trouver Draco. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Il devait lui raconter toute sa vie, de son enfance jusqu'à ce moment. Il devait lui dire que même s'il ne l'avait jamais montré, il l'avait toujours aimé, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu, pas su… Il devait dire à son fils de ne jamais faire les mêmes erreurs, qu'il était assez jeune pour croquer de la vie à pleine dents, profiter, et épouser la femme qu'il voulait, même si c'était la fille Weasley. Lucius et ses ancêtres avaient passés leur vie entière à engranger des fortunes, au détriment de leurs propres sentiments, de leurs propres vies. A quoi cela servait-il si c'était pour mourir aussi misérablement, dans des vêtements hors de prix ?

Lucius devait dire tout cela à Draco. Il ne voulait pas son pardon, ni sa reconnaissance, il voulait juste qu'il sache, il voulait le prévenir, car c'était ce que devait faire un père, non ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse tourner le dos à son ancien calice, celui-ci parla :

« Tu vas me laisser pas vrai ? » murmura-t-il.

« Pardon ? » demanda Lucius.

« Tu n'es plus enchaîné à ton "accident de parcours" alors… » répondit Harry d'une voix morose, prouvant qu'il n'avait jamais oublié l'insulte. « Il n'y a aucune raison que tu restes avec moi maintenant. Tu vas m'abandonner comme les autres… Je le savais… J'ai dit à ma mère que tu avais dit ça uniquement pour m'empêcher de partir, » dit-il ensuite avec hargne.

« Que j'ai dit quoi ? » demanda Lucius surpris et troublé.

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais aussi… » souffla Harry, les joues rouges.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Lucius avança un peu, sans pour autant le toucher, et répondit dans un murmure :

« Non… C'était vrai… »

Harry releva la tête avec un halètement profond.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne me force pas à répéter Potter, » répondit Lucius avec un peu plus de hargne qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Pourtant, avec tout le courage qui le caractérisait, Harry n'était pas effrayé. Il fixa le vampire avec un sourire heureux mais légèrement mesquin.

« Alors tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ? »

Lucius souffla et s'assit sur le lit.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui passait par la tête d'Harry.

« Je te rends ta liberté Harry… Tu n'es plus lié à moi. Tu vas pouvoir enfin vivre comme un jeune homme de ton âge, tomber amoureux, te marier, avoir des enfants, une famille et mourir à un âge descend et heureux. »

« Lucius, » dit Harry en se redressent légèrement. « Je suis déjà tombé amoureux… De toi… Je ne veux pas spécialement me marier, ce n'est qu'un bout de papier comme le disent certains et je ne me vois pas déambuler dans une allée en robe blanche… Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant et n'en voudrait certainement jamais. Après ma propre enfance… Je ne saurais pas m'occuper d'eux… Tu me parles d'une famille, mais j'ai trouvé ma famille. Je vois Petrus comme le père que je n'ai jamais connu, Ava comme ma grande soeur un peu bizarre et bien que je ne connaisse pas vraiment les autres, je suis sûr qu'ils deviendront ma famille au même titre. Le côté immortel est ce que je redoute honnêtement le plus… Je sais que toi aussi, car tu ne veux pas voir mourir Draco… En tous cas, si le lien a été fait contre notre consentement la première fois, je veux le retrouver maintenant… »

« Tu… Aimerais que je fasse de toi mon calice ? » demanda Lucius avec surprise.

« Je me sens vide… J'ai besoin de sentir tes crocs dans ma peau, »

Lucius n'hésita pas et plongea sur le lit. Il avait eu un sursaut de générosité quelques secondes plus tôt, mais n'était pas homme à refuser ce qui lui était offert. Il était un Malfoy, un Serpentard et sautait sur les opportunités.

Avec un grognement animal, il lécha la peau qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais regoûter et plongea ses dents dans la chair tendre de Harry. Il se concentra sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser, car les morsures pour des personnes n'ayant pas le statut de calice étaient naturellement douloureuses, mais il savait grâce à Petrus qu'il pouvait la rendre indolore, grâce à l'hypnose et la sécrétion d'hormones.

Il ne savait pas quels effets cela pourrait avoir sur Harry car celui-ci avait tout de même été un calice, même s'il ne l'était plus. Le sang avait toujours un goût divin et il s'en délectait, mais il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui dérangeait aussi le jeune homme selon toute vraisemblance. Il ne sentait plus cette avalanche de sentiments et de sensations, ce qui le rendit légèrement insatisfait lorsqu'il relâcha doucement et assez rapidement le cou de son calice.

Il se recula légèrement, incertain, notant qu'Harry avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou.

« Nous ne pouvons pas… » souffla Lucius. « Nous sommes trop différent… Nous finirons par nous entretuer. »

« Nous y arriverons… » répondit Harry sur le même ton. « Nous y sommes déjà arrivé… Je ne peux pas continuer dans ce monde… Avec Dumbledore qui me ment et le monde sorcier qui ne me lâchera plus. J'ai besoin de me sentir bien, en sécurité et le seul endroit où je peux l'imaginer est dans tes bras, dans cette petite maison, avec Petrus auprès de nous. »

« Harry Potter, » souffla Lucius en posant son front contre celui de son amant. « Veux-tu redevenir mon calice ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup, vampire Malfoy, » répondit Harry avec un sourire un peu groggy.

Lucius se redressa, emportant son calice avec lui. Il constata que toutes les plaies qui ne pouvaient que difficilement se refermer toutes seules à cause de l'argent, s'étaient évanouie grâce au sang du jeune homme et qu'il n'avait plus mal nulle part.

« Lord Malfoy, où allez-vous ? » demanda Albus un peu plus pâle que d'habitude maintenant qu'il avait eu l'explication sur la disparition d'Harry.

« Je vais soigner mon calice et lui apporter ce dont il a besoin, » grogna Lucius.

« Tu ne peux pas l'emmener Malfoy, sa place est avec nous, » répondit Remus toutes dents dehors.

« Rem'... » souffla Harry blotti dans l'étreinte du vampire. « J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça… » dit-il tristement. « Le monde sorcier n'a pas été bon pour moi. J'ai été méprisé, adulé, insulté, ignoré. J'ai des ennemis et des admirateurs, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis… »

Deux halètements outrés se firent entendre et Harry tourna la tête vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Je ne vous oublie pas Ron, Hermione. Vous êtes des amis chers à mon coeur et très précieux mais… Il y a comme une distance non ? Vous êtes ensemble et j'en suis heureux, mais aucun de vous n'a perdu un proche, aucun de vous n'était la cible d'une prophétie, ou les pions dans un échiquier géant, si on oublie notre deuxième année, » dit-il avec un sourire faible. « Vous serez toujours mes meilleurs amis mais pendant quelques temps, j'ai besoin d'être loin d'ici. Nous communiquerons toujours par lettre. »

Chacun d'eux regardait cet étrange couple qu'était Harry Potter et Lucius Malfoy alors que celui-ci portait son calice dans ses bras, droit et fier, inébranlable, attendant patiemment la fin de son discours.

« Quant à vous directeur, » dit Harry en tournant la tête vers lui. « Je n'avais jamais pensé n'être qu'un pion pour vous. J'avais espéré compter un temps soit peu... »

« Bien sûr que tu comptes Harry, » répondit Albus les yeux humides.

« Moins que le reste apparemment… » soupira le jeune homme. « L'avenir du monde sorcier reposait entre vos mains et mon sacrifice en dépendait. Pour le plus grand bien… Je ne peux plus vous faire confiance et je ne souhaite même pas vous voir à l'heure actuelle, » souffla-t-il en s'affalant un peu plus dans les bras forts.

« Rentrons, » dit Lucius avant que le directeur ne puisse réagir.

Il tourna le dos à tout le monde et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie avant de s'arrêter et d'appeler.

« Père ? Vous connaissez le chemin. Severus ? Draco ? J'aimerais que vous veniez avec nous… Nous avons beaucoup de choses à éclaircir. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Lucius reprit sa route, serrant son calice contre lui. Severus s'approcha de Draco et le pris par l'épaule pour le conduire avec eux sous le regard inquisiteur de Petrus.

Les explications à venir ne seraient pas facile. L'avenir était incertain, mais c'était tout ce que Lucius pouvait offrir pour le moment. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer un avenir plus doux, plus agréable et avec un calice Gryffondor. Un avenir qui verrait son fils marcher vers l'autel au bras d'une jolie jeune femme rousse. Un avenir, dans lequel Petrus demanderait enfin à Severus d'être son calice. Un avenir qui le verrait enfin heureux. Un avenir qui lierait Harry Potter et Lucius Malfoy pour le pire, comme le meilleur.

Fin

* * *

_Et voilà. VPM c'est fini. _

_Cette histoire a été écrite il y a des années et je suis contente qu'elle soit enfin publiée. Merci encore à littleiceleaf qui l'a corrigé intégralement. _

_J'ai conscience que le départ d'Harry dans le chapitre précédent parait précipité et brouillon mais c'était un sujet que je ne voulais pas vraiment aborder pour cette histoire. J'ai misé sur le fait que c'était un PDV Lucius, donc on ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Harry. Peut-être qu'Harry voulait partir pour combattre Voldy et que celui-ci l'a contacté au même moment par rêve. Peut-être Voldy à senti que c'était le moment pour Harry ou peut-être qu'il le harcelait depuis des semaines avec des visions d'horreurs. Peut-être que c'est Harry qui lui a ouvert son esprit pour lui montrer qu'il était enfin prêt à l'affronter. Peu importe. Je laisse cela à votre imagination. _

_J'ai pris plaisir à écrire cette histoire et j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire._

_**/!\ Urgent, je recherche une bêta qui pourrait me corriger un texte de 10 pages pour le 25 décembre (voir le 24...) C'est raid au niveau du timing et je m'en excuse mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de la personne qui aurait du s'en charger. **_

_Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes et à bientôt._


End file.
